


Důvodná pochybnost

by Josika



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 46,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josika/pseuds/Josika
Summary: AU, ve kterém byl Sirius zařazen do Zmijozelu a jeho život se díky tomu ubíral trochu jiným směrem. Staroslavné rody ho štvaly pořád stejně, ale nebylo nic, co by ho v Anglii drželo. Po osmi letech se ale vrací do Londýna, aby uspořádal dědictví po matce a zjistil, proč jeho bratr zemřel.Pár varování: Není tam Snape (fakt ne) a asi by to vážně neměli číst fanoušci Albuse Brumbála. Někdo zemře, ale slibuji, že to nebude ani jedna polovina ústřední dvojice. A sem tam někdo mluví sprostě, ale většinou pro to má dost důvod.Poznámka k ratingu: asi spíš od 15 než od 13.





	1. Návrat do imitace

**Author's Note:**

> Bohužel bez betareadu. Za všechny chyby se moc omlouvám a pokud vás někde nějaká obzvláště trápí, ráda ji opraví.
> 
> Napsáno pro gleti v rámci sosácké Vánoční nadílky.
> 
> Autorka děkuje literární skupině Ambivalence, bez jejíž nenahraditelné podpory a obecně existence, by tato povídka nikdy nevznikla.
> 
> Nová kapitola je publikována vždy v neděli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: R.E.M: Imitation of Life

_  
**Prolog** _

_Říká se tomu teorie kalhot času. Jedna maličkost může měnit celé životy. Osudy. Příběhy, Jedna jediná drobnost. V tomhle případě to byla slečna Isidorie Máselná, která do služeb rodiny Blacků nastoupila šťastnou náhodou již v roce 1965 (čímž se lišila od své dvojnice, která se do služeb staroslavného rodu dostala až o čtyři roky později). Isidorie byla chůva. Velice dobrá chůva. Díky ní bylo Siriovo dětství o trochu šťastnější. Měl o trochu raději své rodiče. Trochu víc věřil jejich názorům. Dost na to, aby ho Moudrý klobouk zařadil do Zmijozelu._

Let ze San Francisca do Londýna trvá přes deset hodin. Přenášedlem by to samozřejmě bylo výrazně rychlejší. Jenomže Sirius měl pro mudlovské dopravní prostředky slabost. Pro letadla, vlaky, motorky a obecně cestování. Pro pozorování světa, který ubíhá okolo. Světa, kterého není součástí. Škvíra v čase. Volný prostor v životě.  
Místo, kam se vracel, už moc dobře nedokázal považovat za domov. To, odkud odlétal, mu tak taky nepřipadalo, i když vlezlý hlásek v jeho hlavě (Ifi, jednoznačně to byla Ifi) tvrdil cosi o tom, že je to jen reakce na rozchod s Damienem.  
Ještě před pár týdny by s tím možná nesouhlasil, ale San Francisco miloval výrazně víc než Damiena. Což znamenalo, že tam je jeho domov, že se tam rozhodně chce vrátit a že si ho rozhodně nenechá za žádnou cenu vzít. I když by se to tomu bisexuálnímu parchantovi možná hodilo.  
Letadlo vklouzlo do mraků a utopilo se v mokré ušmudlané mlze. Spolu s ním se v ní rozpustilo posledních osm let. San Francisco přestalo existovat. Damien přestal existovat, Ifigenie, Miranda…  
Dosedli na plochu, přijely schůdky, dveře se otevřely, vzal si bundu, sešel po schůdcích, šel po ploše, vešel do haly… Jako malá mořská víla. Každý krok bolel a on byl na suchu. V týhle zatracený zemi neměl nic. Nikoho. Jen řádku příbuzných, co ho nesnášeli. Vesměs mrtvých. A minulost, ve které byl někým jiným než teď.  
Po tolika letech se na Grimmauldovo náměstí neodvážil přemístit. Vzal si taxík. Další kus bezčasí. Dost na to, aby se vypořádal s panikou. Anglie byla plná strašidel, ale to byl přesně ten důvod, proč se vracel. Hodlal je přemluvit, že mají zůstat tady a dát mu konečně pokoj. Přísahal by, že někde u Paddingtonu skrz okénko zahlédl Regula, hajzlíka jednoho malýho.  
„Černé svědomí a černá magie nemají stejnou barvu náhodou,“ řekla mu jednou Ifigenie.  
Doufal, že jeho svědomí nemá dost síly na to, aby tahalo mrtvé z hrobů. To by doma mohlo být poměrně dost těsno. 

Možná považoval Anglii za ostrov duchů, ale rozhodně nečekal, že ho přivítá matka. Konec konců přiletěl právě kvůli tomu, že zemřela. Sotva se mu podařilo otevřít dveře, rozječela se úplně jako za živa.  
„Zvrhlíku, zrádče, jak se opovažuješ vstoupit do mého domu! A co to máš na sobě! Špíno!“  
Rychle okolo ní vyběhl do schodů. Ignoroval ji. Nebo se tak alespoň tvářil. Sakra, byla to přece máma. Chtěl pro ni truchlit a ne se hádat s uřvanou karikaturou.  
„Kdybys tu zůstal, určitě by nezemřel,“ napůl jekot a napůl vzlyky.  
„To se ještě uvidí,“ zašeptal sám pro sebe.  
V patře se zastavil a otřel z obličeje pavučinu. Pokud se někdy utěšoval nadějí, že se ve vzpomínkách určité rysy jeho drahého domova poněkud nafoukly, tak se jí teď musel vzdát. Všechno bylo přesně tak, jak si to pamatoval. Včetně skřítčích hlav. Což mu ovšem něco připomnělo.  
„Kráturo,“ zavolal zkusmo do chodby. Skřítek už nejspíš dávno hnil někde v kumbálu na košťata.  
„Kráturo!“  
Nic. Nahoře cosi zapraštělo, ale to nemuselo znamenat vůbec nic.  
„Co ty, malá obludo?! Jsi tu?“  
„Pan Sirius,“ ozval se hlas, který se jen sotva dal odlišit od skřípajích schodů. „Pan Sirius, co zlomil matce srdce. Co tady pan Sirius dělá? Co tu chce?“  
„Ahoj, Kráturo,“ pozdravil ho Sirius s úsměvem tak neupřímným až bolel. „Vrátil jsem se.“  
„Nikdo o vás nestál, pane.“  
Zadíval se na tu mrňavou odpornou příšeru a teprve v tu chvíli to do něj narazilo jako betonová zeď. Byl doma. V tom doma, kam se s každým dalším rokem chtěl míň a míň vrátit. V týhle zatracený imitaci života, kde osmáct let předstíral, že sem patří. Mohl by se vrátit. Mohl by do toho vklouznout jako do rukavice. Být zase Sirius Black, dědic starodávného rodu.  
Vyděsilo ho, jak jednoduché by to bylo.  
„Připrav mi pokoj, Kráturo. Pár dní tu zůstanu,“ řekl a usilovně myslel na to, že vůbec nezáleží na tom, že domácí skřítek slyší, jak se mu klepe hlas.  
V noci se mu zdálo o zeleném světle, hadech a lebkách. Přesněji řečeno o důvodech, proč se už nikdy nehodlal do Anglie vrátit.

Druhý den ráno z Krátury vyrazil kafe a panáka. Vzhledem k tomu, na co se chystal, si ho docela zasloužil. Regulův pokoj byl hned vedle toho jeho. Vůbec se nezměnil. Snad až na tu vrstvu prachu a pavučin. Pořád ta samá hromada zmijozelských krámů. Sirius veškeré odkazy na jejich společnou kolej sundal ze zdí v momentě, kdy mu došlo, že víc než půlka těch pitomců jsou nejenom pitomci, ale navíc i schvalují vraždy. Regulus tolik rozumu neměl. Tohle byla ložnice správného čistokrevného chlapce.  
Spousta hadů a spousta zelené. Ale žádné lebky. Žádné Znamení zla. Nic co by nasvědčovalo tomu, s čím si vlastně Regulus zahrával. Pokud byl ovšem výstřižek z novin, který za ním tehdy bez jediné doprovodné řádky poslala matka, pravdivý. Nemusel být. Přece by bráška nebyl takový pitomec, aby se dal ke Smrtijedům.  
Začal psacím stolem, přestože si byl naprosto jistý, že právě tam by žádný zmijozel alespoň trochu hodný toho jména nikdy nic neschoval.  
Systematicky prohlédl všechny šuplíky. V prvním byla hromada starých brků a vyschlý kalamář. Ve druhém pod štosem pijáků našel krabičku mudlovských pastelek. Ze všech tří zelených zbývaly sotva špačky. Jasné barvy zazářily do šera zaprášeného pokoje. Nečekal, že první Regulovo tajemství bude vypadat takhle.  
Nic dalšího už ale ve stole nebylo. Ani ve skříni, v truhle, v nohách postele, pod postelí… Až na výzdobu byly jejich pokoje totožné. Zamyslel se. Zašťáral rukama po prknech v podlaze. Nic. I spodní strana matrace byla čistá (tedy spíš prázdná). Ale dřevěné obložení pod oknem bylo povolené. Opatrně vytáhl kus leštěného dřeva. Vysypaly se z něj žluté stopy po červotočích. Z díry bylo cítit zatuchlinu. Zamumlal ochranné kouzlo a strčil dovnitř ruku. Nahmatal plesnivou koženou vazbu. 

Problém s odchovanci zmijozelské koleje byl v tom, že jen velice neradi prozrazovali svá tajemství. Komukoli včetně přísně tajných deníkových záznamů. Dozvěděl se hodně věcí, které nečekal. Některé ho donutily napřed se trochu škodolibě usmívat (protože TOHLE, kdyby věděla matka) a pak najednou zabolely, protože si uvědomil, že TOHLE měl vědět on. Ovšem to, co vědět chtěl, tam nebylo.  
Nic o smrtijedech, nic o Pánu Zla (nebo jak si ten blázen říkal), nic o vraždách, zločinech a spiknutích, které by mohly Regula stát život.  
Až na předposlední stránce. Tři věty. Pro jednou se Regulus zapomněl a místo iniciály napsal plné jméno.  
_Peter Pettigrew se k nám přidal. Vím, že to dělá kvůli mně. Nemůžu mu to dovolit._  
Přivedly Siria na nápad. Najednou měl určitou představu o tom, kdo by mu mohl pomoct.  
Tohle chtělo americké řešení. Respektive slušného právníka.


	2. Šepot spravedlnosti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A co mezitím dělá Remus? To snad ani raději nechtějte vědět.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Radiohead: [Stop Whispering](%E2%80%9D)

Po Azkabanských zdech stékala voda. Vždy, když se přiblížili mozkomoři, objevila se na nich jinovatka. Pokud tedy nebyla zima. V zimě voda zmrzla. Remus věděl, kdy je zima. Věděl, že plynou dny a věděl, jak ubíhají měsíce. Nepočítal úplňky, ale stejně díky nim cítil, jak se čas pohybuje dopředu. Občas si myslel, že právě tohle mu zabránilo poztrácet veškerý zdravý rozum. Jindy se s hlavou mezi koleny hlasitě smál, protože si nebyl jistý, co to zdravý rozum vlastně je.  
Už přicházel. Cítil, jak se měsíc noc po noci zvětšuje. Na vlka mozkomoři vliv neměli. Vlk si mohl položit hlavu na packy a usnout. Hlubokým spánkem vyčerpaných zvířat, kterým se nikdy nezdá o mrtvých přátelích.  
Byla v tom pravidelnost, rytmus a rutina. Jako kapky dopadající na kámen. Den za dnem. Pokaždé, když kolem prošla hlídka. Čekal, kdy ho to rozleptá úplně.  
Pak ale nastala změna. Nasadili mu stříbrná pouta a denní světlo bolelo v očích. Najednou měl zase nad hlavou oblohu a nedokázal se soustředit na nic jiného. 

Napřed. Napřed se jen díval do příkrovu mraků a odhadoval, kde je asi slunce. Ale pak se začal vzpouzet. Kousal. Škrábal. Plakal a pomočil se, protože důstojnost byla to poslední, co ho zajímalo. Nebál se smrti. Nechtěl umřít, ale smrt by snesl. Jenomže tak milosrdná kouzelnická justice nebyla.   
Neubránil se. Přivlekli ho před soud. Pod imperiem. V určitém kontextu to nebyla neprominutelná kletba.  
Díval se ven z obličeje, kterým nemohl pohnout. Slyšel každé slovo. Každé se mu vpalovalo do paměti, aniž by chápal význam toho, co se tu říká.  
Takhle nějak musí mozkomorův polibek vypadat, uvědomil si v jedné chvíli. Panika, co vám sebere vaše vlastní já.   
Chtěl se sebrat. Chtěl fungovat. Chtěl vypustit vlka. Skoro se mu to podařilo. Jenomže soudní síň byla plná lidí. Možná mezi nimi byl někdo, kdo si nezasloužil umřít.  
Black. Black ho probral. Sirus Black, arogantní zmijozelskej hajzl, kvůli kterému ho vyhodili ze školy. Zaostřil do lavic soudní síně. Nebyl to přelud, opravdu tam seděl. V křiklavém mudlovském oblečení a s povýšeným výrazem ve tváři.  
Remus se usmál. Tohle byl Black. Před Blackem musel předstírat, že je všechno v pořádku. James by se otočil v hrobě, kdyby se Remus nechal ponížit před Blackem. Zvedl hlavu a připomněl si, že je alespoň z části člověk.   
Paměť měl roztříštěnou na kousky. Ale už neřezaly. Nebyly ostré. Zapadaly do sebe jako puzzle. Jen musel najít ty správné. Z hlubin své paměti skládal svět, který před čtyřmi lety opustil, a snažil se do něj nějak zasadit to, co okolo sebe slyšel.  
Prý nespravedlivý proces. Nedostatek důkazů. Samozřejmě, vlkodlaky přece nikdo nesoudí spravedlivě.   
Měl právníka. Nestál vedle něj (tam byl mozkomor), ale doopravdy ho hájil, což byla zcela nová zkušenost.  
„Neexistuje jediný přímý důkaz, že by pan Lupin byl skutečně odpovědný za smrt Petera Pettigrewa. Dokonce chybí i corpus delicti. Nevíme ani, jak oběť zemřela. Je až ostudnou pravdou, že můj klient byl odsouzen na základě dvou věcí - své vlkodlačí podstaty a skutečnosti, že byl v nepravou chvíli na nepravém místě.“

Proces se táhl několik dní, ale nakonec ho osvobodili. Nejdřív vůbec nechápal, co se vlastně stalo. Seděl naproti právníkovi a snažil se v jeho slovech najít nějaký smysl. Muž si jen trpělivě otíral brýle a recitoval mu aktuální verzi restrikcí zaměřených na vlkodlaky.   
„Jste nevinný?“ zeptal se, když vyjmenoval poslední doklad, který je třeba kvartálně dodat na ministerstvo. Remus měl dojem, že na takové věci by se právníci ptát neměli.  
Právník, kterého platil Black. Proč zrovna Black? Už nedokázal cítit vztek, ale pamatoval si ho. Z dob, kdy ještě záleželo na věcech jako práce a vzdělání.  
Dal by hodně za to, aby věděl, co se té noci doopravdy stalo.   
„Nezabil jsem Petera,“ řekl pomalu, protože to byla popravdě řečeno jedna z věcí, které si trochu vyčítal. Měl ho zabít. Jestli měl pykat za vraždu, měl ji alespoň spáchat.   
„A zradil jste Potterovi? Prozradil jste je Voldemortovi?“  
Zavrtěl hlavou. Jen trošku. Doufal, že to právník viděl. Nezradil je. Přinejmenším ne Voldemortovi.   
„A jaké jsou vaše další plány?“   
Zlomili mu hůlku.   
Pro nedostudovaného vlkodlaka se moc práce nenašlo ani v dobách, kdy ještě nebyl kriminálník. Představil si oblohu. Slunce a vítr. Možná trávu a možná déšť. Teplý letní déšť, ve kterém se neskrývá plíseň. Zachumlal se do toho pocitu jako do teplé deky. Po čtyřech letech byl prvně na chviličku rád, že je na světě.   
Pokrčil rameny. Nevěděl, co odpovědět.

Čekal leccos. Čekal, že po něm lidé budou plivat, že se mu budou vysmívat. Čekal, že budou létat kameny.   
Nečekal Blacka. Měl ho čekat.   
„Nazdar, Lupine.“  
Šklebil se jako za starých časů.  
„Co chceš?“ procedil mezi zuby. Ten jeho ksicht vypadal, že nezestárl ani o minutu. Co asi bylo vidět v jeho obličeji? V cele zrcadlo neměli.  
„Dostal jsem tě z Azkabanu,“ pokrčil Black rameny. „Trocha vděčnosti by byla fajn.“  
Remus se nadechl. Ve vzduchu byly cítit pachy, které nebyly moře a kamenné zdi. Byl za to vděčný.  
„Máš pravdu,“ přiznal. „Dlužím ti poděkování.“  
„Rádo se stalo.“  
„Všechno?“  
„Cože?“  
„Jestli je to všechno, cos mi chtěl, Blacku.“  
„Copak? Máš na práci něco lepšího?“  
„Než postávat před ministerstvem a povídat si s tebou? Nech mě chvilku přemýšlet.“  
Neměl na práci nic. Doslova a do písmene. Ale to nebyla novinka. Poradí si. Vždycky si poradil, tak to přece zvládne i teď.  
Už se stalo, že neměl kde spát. James a Lily měli vždycky volný pokoj.   
„Žádný nápad?“ rýpl si Black. „Budeš se hodně divit, když řeknu, že jsem tu právě kvůli tomu, abych ti nabídl práci?“  
„Cože? To se… budu divit.“  
Celá tahle konverzace byla podivná. I když po letech v Azkabanu by taková zřejmě byla každá. Možná se to dřív běžně stávalo. Možná každou chvíli přicházeli nepřítelé s nabídkami práce.   
Black vypadal blahobytně. Pod mudlovským tričkem se mu rýsovaly svaly a vlasy měl čerstvě ostříhané. Ve škole se dokázal nosit jako páv. Arogance trochu ubylo, ale pořád držel halvu vzhůru. Jako někdo, kdo by za práci byl schopen i platit.   
„Jakou?“ zeptal se pomalu a více méně proti své vůli.   
„Snažím se prodat rodinné sídlo. Nemám pro něj žádné využití. Až na to, že ta barabizna je od sklepa až po strop plná černé magie. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, obrana ti šla.“  
„Chceš mi tvrdit, že jsi zařídil moje propuštění z Azkabanu, protože potřebuješ získat lepší výchozí pozici na realitním trhu?“  
Tou věty vyrazil dech sám sobě. Byl na ni pyšný. Zněla jako od příčetného člověka. Vztek mu očividně dělal dobře. Málem se na Blacka usmál.   
Jenomže Black se neusmíval.   
„To, že jsem si s někým ve škole párkrát vjel do vlasů,“ řekl úplně vážně, „neznamená, že ho nechám hnít v Azkabanu. Ale pro mě za mě, jestli nechceš, tak nechtěj a žij dlouho a blaze. “  
Nevěděl, kde se to v něm vzalo. Ale dokázal odmítnout. Nevmetl Blackovi do tváře minulé křivdy. Dokonce ho ani neuhodil. Nekřičel. Jen zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Promiň, ne.“

Možná nečekal, že uvidí Blacka, ale o setkání s Brumbálem stál. Bývalý ředitel se ani maličko nezměnil. Přistoupil k němu s rozpřaženýma rukama a laskavým úsměvem na vrásčité tváři.  
„Lupine, chlapče! Vždy jsem doufal, že jednoho dne uslyším o tvé nevinně.“  
Remus ucukl, ale Brumbál se ho nepokusil obejmout. Jen mu položil ruce na ramena. Pořád se usmíval. Třeba mu sežene práci. Možná bude všechno v pořádku.  
„Také vás rád vidím,“ vypravil ze sebe.   
Mluvit s Brumbálem bylo mnohem těžší, než odsekávat Blackovi. Nejspíš proto, že na ředitelově názoru mu doopravdy záleželo.   
„Tolik mě to mrzí, chlapče.“  
„Děkuji.“   
V krku měl knedlík. Zapomněl, že ještě nějaké přátele má.   
„Pojď,“ Brumbál ho vzal kolem ramen. „Potřebuješ se slušně najíst. A koupíme ti nějaké oblečení. Je ostuda, že tě ministerstvo propustilo v tak zbědovaném stavu.“  
Pravda. Rukávy měl rozdrásané skoro až k loktům. Kalhoty držely pohromadě jen díky špíně. Uvědomil si, jak asi musí páchnout.   
„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal.  
„Drahý, chlapče.“ Po starcově tváři stekla slza. Někdo pro něj uronil pravou a nefalšovanou slzu.   
„Pojďme,“ řekl Brumbál ještě jednou. „Musíme si promluvit a tady to opravdu nejde.“

Brumbál ho odvedl k Děravému kotli.   
„Tome,“ oslovil hostinského, „potřeboval bych jeden pokoj. Nejlépe někde stranou. A pokud bys byl tak laskav a mohl bys někoho poslat k madame Malkinové? Tady můj přítel Lupin by potřeboval slušný hábit.“  
Tom nespokojeně svraštil čelo, ale poslechl. Brumbálova autorita očividně dokázala překonat leccos. Remus stoupal po schodech a snažil se najít rovnováhu. V chůzi, protože strávil roky v malé cele, i v mysli. Nenávistné pohledy nic neznamenaly. Ne v tuhle chvíli. Nebylo to poprvé. Byl zvyklý. Stoupal do schodů a za ním (protože si očividně uvědomoval Removy obtíže) šel Brumbál. Čaroděj, který mu už jednou změnil život, a teď se to zřejmě chystal udělat podruhé.  
Jídlo jim donesli na pokoj. Nic zvláštního. Masový koláč. Ani teplý nebyl. Vlažný. Ale když se do něj prvně zakousl (čistě umytý a oblečený v hábitu vonícím novotou), měl dojem, že nikdy v životě nejedl nic tak dobrého.   
Brumbál ho nechal najíst. A vypít čaj. Teprve potom začal mluvit.  
„Omlouvám se, chlapče. Vím, že potřebuješ odpočívat. Rád bych ti dal všechen čas na světě, ale bohužel jsou tu věci, které musíme probrat.“  
„Jistě,“ přikývl a pokusil se vypadat bystře a připraveně. S plným břichem to bylo těžké.  
„Jde o Harryho,“ řekl Brumbál a Remus se okamžitě probral. „Jsem si vědom toho, že jsi jeho kmotrem.“  
„Ano,“ přikývl honem Remus. „Jestli je něco… Můžu se pokusit…“  
Nemohl. Nedokázal si představit nic, co by pro Harryho mohl udělat. Z paměti se mu vynořila mrňavá věc, která se svíjela jako ještěrka, kdykoli se ji Lily pokoušela nakrmit.   
„Ne, chlapče,“ Brumbál mu položil dlaň na předloktí. „Chtěl jsem tě požádat o přesný opak. Harry nemá jednoduchý život, ale dokáže se mu postavit čelem. Je to syn svého otce. Pravý nebelvír. Věřím, že je předurčen k velkým věcem a také už velké věci vykonal. Jenomže právě to ho staví do nelehké pozice.“  
„Co můžu udělat?“  
„Mrzí mě to, chlapče, skutečně mě to mrzí. Ale je tu jediná věc, kterou můžeš pro Harryho udělat. Vím, že to bude těžké, ale nepokoušej se ho kontaktovat.“  
„Proč?“   
Remus překvapivě zamrkal, Byl si jistý, že Brumbál ví, co říká a že má pro svá slova rozumný důvod. Ale nechápal ho. Možná se něco stalo zatímco byl v Azkabanu.  
„Jak už jsem řekl, je to ještě dítě, ale život ho rozhodně nešetřil. Kouzelnická veřejnost je bohužel stále přesvědčena, že jsi zodpovědný za smrt jeho rodičů. Navíc je obecně známo, že jsi vlkodlak. Harry je pod drobnohledem. Denní věštec bohužel za dobu, kdy jsi byl indisponován, získal na drzosti a pase po jakémkoli skandálu. Spojení s tebou by Harrymu rozhodně neprospělo.“  
Remus němě přikývl. Dokázal si představit, pod jakým tlakem Harry je. Rozhodně to nechtěl zhoršovat.  
„Pokusím se najít řešení,“ pokračoval Brumbál. „Prozatím tě ale ještě jednou prosím, drž se od chlapce dál.“  
Ještě jedno přikývnutí. Remus byl pro Harryho ochotný udělat cokoli. A tohle byla maličkost. Co maličkost, jediná věc, které byl ve skutečnosti schopný.   
„Pokoj je zaplacený na celý týden,“ řekl Brumbál. „Udělej si pohodlí. Odpočiň si. Zasloužíš si odpočinek.“


	3. Co jsme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: R.E.M.: [Low](https://youtu.be/2WkOsIXXN-E)

Sirius ustrnul na mrtvém bodě. Nečekal, že mu Remus dá košem. Musel mít někde něco ulitého bokem. Nebo víc hrdosti, než by bylo zdrávo.  
Jiný plán neměl. Několikrát prohledal Regulův pokoj, ale deník byl očividně jediné tajemství, které skrýval. Pokusil se kontaktovat staré známé.  
Jenomže Severus Snape začal z jakýchsi záhadných důvodů učit v Bradavicích a Siriovu žádost o kontakt odmítl ještě rychleji než Remus nabídku práce.  
Pokusil se kontaktovat rodinu. Když psal Narcisse, doslova skřípal zuby. Překvapila ho. Přišla. Ukázala mu obrázky svého syna a očividně se snažila navázat nitky pokažených vztahů. Jenomže jakmile se zmínil o Regulovi a smrtijedech, stáhla se do sebe. Vyděsila se. A potom ho zapřísahala, aby nepátral. Ještě jednou mu ukázala Draca a dovolávala jeho zodpovědnosti za synovcovu budoucnost. Nakonec jí všechno odkýval.  
Andromeda odpověděla opatrně a odmítla přijít na Grimmaudovo náměstí. Ani k sobě domů ho nepozvala. Sešli se u děravého kotle. Fotky neměla, ale zmínila se, že její dcera je metamorfomág. Sirius se (naprosto bezelstně) zeptal, jestli jí k tomu má gratulovat. Rozesmála se a nakonec přikývla.  
„Byla s ní hromada starostí, ale rozhodně to stálo za to.“  
Sirius se usmál. O něm jeho matka zřejmě nikdy nic podobného neprohlásila.  
„Rád bych ji poznal,“ odpověděl bezmyšlenkovitě.  
„Ne,“ odsekla Andromeda. „Ne, hned,“ opravila se. „Promiň. Sama nejsem připravená na myšlenku, že někdo z rodiny… není…“  
„Úplný hajzl?“ zvedl obočí.  
„Přesně tak,“ přikývla. „Ale pokusím se. Tedy jestli zůstaneš. Možná je čas. Ovšem nechtěj po mně, abych do toho zatáhla svou rodinu. A obzvlášť Doru. Nedovolím, abyste jí ublížili.“  
„Nejsem oni.“  
„Jsem ochotná dát ti šanci.“  
Poděkoval jí, protože tohle si díky zasloužilo.  
Všechny uličky byly slepé. Až na jednu. Byla úzká a trochu páchla, protože zrovna ve chvíli, kdy jí procházel Sirius, obsahovala několik bezdomovců. Jen je přejel očima. Neměl v plánu snažit se je zachraňovat, ale nechtěl předstírat, že neexistují.  
Názor změnil v jediné sekundě. Za popelnicí seděl (seděl, nekrčil se, prostě se jen opíral o zeď) Remus Lupin. Byl snad ještě vychrtlejší než těsně po propuštění z Azkabanu. Sirius v duchu zkontroloval kalendář. Úplněk byl před pár dny.  
Soucit a chladná kalkulace se spojily v jedno. Teď byla ta pravá chvíle nabídnout Lupinovi pomoc.  
Věděl, co je fér a co ne. Mít jinou možnost, vděčnosti by se nedovolával.  
„Koukám, že svoboda není, co bývala,“ řekl.  
Předpokládal, že mu za to vlkodlak vrazí jednu do zubů. Nebo rozerve hrdlo. Lupin ale jen zvedl oči a zašklebil se.  
„Mizernej vtip, Blacku.“  
Znělo to rezignovaně. Tak moc, že se Sirius trochu zastyděl, protože čím hlubší zoufalství, tím víc bodů pro něj.  
„Jestli jsi přišel zopakovat svoji nabídku,“ pokračoval Lupin, „tak ani nemusíš. Rovnou přijímám. Dokonce jsem ochotný škemrat, ale docela by mě potěšilo, kdybychom si alespoň tohle mohli odpustit.“  
Sirius měl co dělat, aby na něj nevytřeštil oči.  
„Jo, přišel jsem ji zopakovat,“ kývl, protože to byla jediná slušná věc, kterou mohl říct.

Musel uznat, že Lupin není špatný zaměstnanec. Metr po metru vytrvale čistil prastaré sídlo rodu Blacků od temných kleteb, černé magie a myších bobků. Nemluvě o tom, že do po staletí pečlivě pěstované atmosféry sídla rodu Blacků zapadal výrazně lépe než Sirius sám. Rachitická postava s křídově bílou kůží protkanou jizvami - romantický ideál černého mága. Samozřejmě na něj nežárlil. Nebyl včerejší. Už jen proto, že ve škole nikdy nikdo neviděl Lupina plakat. A tady se to podařilo hned druhý den.  
„K večeři budou ledvinky,“ oznámil Sirius nic zlého netuše.  
Lupin se zarazil v půlce pohybu, zamrkal a pak se Siriovi podíval do tváře způsobem, který naznačoval, že místo něj vidí někoho úplně jiného.  
„Jím jen levé ledviny,“ řekl a chvíli Siria pozoroval, jako by čekal, že snad zná ten správný interní vtip. Nepředvedl žádný hysterický záchvat. Jen se mu po tváři začaly koulet slzy.  
Nevyčítal mu to. Jen nevěděl, co dělat. Lupin potřeboval přítele. Máslový ležák a někoho, kdo by ho doopravdy znal. Jenomže Sirius ležák nesnášel a křísit mrtvé taky neuměl. 

Sirius seděl ve východní pracovně. Tenhle barák měl čtyři pracovny. Musel otci přiznat, že je to relativně praktické.  
„Jo?“  
Ještě jedno zaklepání.  
„Dále, sakra.“  
Dovnitř strčil hlavu Lupin. Kdo taky jiný. Jediná další varianta byl dementní domácí skřítek.  
„Potřebuji s vámi mluvit.“  
„To jako s kým?“  
Sirius si uvědomoval, že sedí za perfektně vyleštěným dubovým psacím stolem. Jen nečekal, že to bude ovlivňovat i zájmena.  
„S vámi,“ ušklíbl se Remus.  
„Ty ses mi rozhodl vykat?“  
Vlkodlak jen zvedl obočí.  
„Tak toho, prosím nech. Co chceš?“  
„Pozítří bude úplněk.“  
„No jo, jasně. Něco…“  
„Ministerstvo má erární klece,“ skočil mu do řeči Remus.  
„Erární klece?“ málem mu vypadly oči z důlků. „Tak to je mi teda pokrok. Můžeš klidně zůstat tady. Je tu fůra prázdných místností a já můžu dát dohromady bariéru, která by měla vlkodlaka spolehlivě udržet uvnitř.“  
„Nemusíš si dělat starosti.“  
„Ještě na Aljašce jsem měl zákazníka. V takovým mrňavým městě, kam se dalo dostat jen přenášedlem nebo letadlem. Místní ho drželi v kleci. Vždycky pár dní okolo úplňku. Zbytek času kšeftoval se vzácnýma kožešinama. Byl ochotný zaplatit majlat za to, že nemusí být v železný bedně. Dokázal jsem mu to zařídit.“  
„Budu hádat,“ vlkodlak zkřivil pusu. „Dokázal jsi zařídit, že už nemusel být nikdy nikde.“  
V první chvíli mu nedošlo, co tím vlastně myslí. Tohle by doma… Tohle bylo doma. Tady byl doma a tady bylo naprosto v pořádku řešit potíže s vlkodlaky zapovězenou kletbou.  
„Magická bariéra,“ řekl. „Přizpůsobená fází měsíce a zeměpisné šířce. Na jeho vlastní zahradě. Pořád je to omezující, ale alespoň může být doma a trochu se i proběhne.“  
Lupin svraštil obočí. Sirius by byl přísahal, že bylo chlupatější než včera. A taky by se vsadil, že Lupin mu nevěří. Vlkodlakovi vyrazil na čele pot a zalapal po dechu.  
Najednou ležel na podlaze.  
Sirius vyskočil z otcova křesla a otevřel okno.  
Sklonil se k Lupinovi a ne příliš jemně ho poplácal po tváři.  
„Dejchej,“ přikázal a vytáhl ho k otevřenému oknu. „Tím se to řeší. Žádný ministerstvo. Beztak si potřebuju trochu procvičit lykantropickou bariéru. Nerad bych se vrátil domů a totálně vypadl z oboru. Možná bych ji mohl i vylepšit. Mám pár nápadů, který bych nerad zkoušel na platících zákaznících.” 

Úplněk byl vysoko na obloze a Sirius měl jednu velkou starost. Proč sakra starobylé sídlo rodu Blacků nemůže mít zavedený telefon?! Seděl před dveřmi do sklepení (původně sice tvrdil, že je to až zbytečně klišoidní, ale pak uznal Lupinovu námitku, že absence oken je nesporná výhoda) a sem tam mávl hůlkou, aby zkontroloval strukturální integritu bariérového kouzla. Drželo přesně podle jeho představ. Až moc.  
Bariéry a zábrany byly jeho specialita. Něčím se na druhé straně oceánu živit musel a ukázalo se, že těch několik let, co sdílel ložnici s bandou smrtijedů, ho naučilo hájit si vlastní prostor. Navíc to byla zábava. Kouzlo jste vždy museli přizpůsobit konkrétnímu místu, a když opravdu o něco šlo, i konkrétnímu člověku. Tomu, jak se cítí. Co ho trápí. A samozřejmě tomu, před čím se schovává. Byl dost dobrý na to, aby si mohl dovolit dobrovolničit pro San Francisskou pobočku Bostonského kouzelnického spolku. Zabývali se domácím násilím a kouzelník, který dokázal za dveřmi udržet prakticky kohokoli, se jim hodil. Mimo jiné se tehdy naučil, že post-traumatický stres dokáže rozhodit i to nejlépe naplánované kouzlo. Nebyl odborník, ale Lupin vykazoval všechny příznaky. Kdyby mohl s odborníkem mluvit (přesně věděl s kým), nejspíš by dokázal bariéru upravit a možná by to prospělo i Lupinovi. Jenomže Ifigenie byla na druhé straně oceánu a žádná letaxová síť k ní nevedla.  
Zpoza bariéry se ozvalo táhlé zavytí. Napůl vztek a napůl bolest.  
Se Siriem trhlo jeho vlastní špatné svědomí.  
_„Kéž by Potter i ta špína, se kterou se kamarádí, chcípnul. Nebo líp, ať ho ta obluda zadáví!“_  
Sirius byl z kouzelnické rodiny a moc dobře věděl, že se by si měl dávat pozor na to, co si přeje. Tahle věta ho teď strašila ve snech. Tisíckrát si mohl říkat, že pitomosti, které vykřikuje zneuznaný puberťák ve zmijozelské ložnici se rozhodně nepočítají. Když četl o smrti manželů Potterových, zněla mu vlastní slova v hlavě.  
_„Z novin je prakticky nemožné zjistit skutečný stav věcí,“ poznamenal tehdy Damien, který mu koukal přes rameno._  
_„Sem myslel, že vy si tu na svobodě tisku zakládáte,“ ušklíbl se Sirius, protože nutně potřeboval mluvit o čemkoli jiném._  
_„Právě, tohle je ta svoboda. Znal jsi je?“_  
_Tolik ke změně tématu._  
_„Spolužáci z Bradavic.“_  
_„A?“_  
_„Co a?“_  
_„Ale no tak, Hvězdičko,“ Damien si s tou posměšnou přezdívkou pohrál na jazyku. „Za tímhle je příběh a víš, jak prahnu po tvé minulosti.“_  
_Sirius se vytrhl z objetí, ve kterém ani nevěděl, jak skončil._  
_„Dej pokoj.“_  
_„Ale no tak. Pověz mi něco. Hvězdičko, někdy mám pocit, že tě skoro neznám.“_  
_Sirius věděl, že tohle je manipulace. Ale tehdy si s ní ještě nedokázal poradit._  
_„James Potter byl můj úhlavní nepřítel. Na život a na smrt. Chápej, byla to několikaletá válka. Děsně vážná záležitost. Naše koleje se nenáviděly a my dva byli šampioni.“_  
_„Internátní školy,“ pousmál se Damien. „Měl ses s ním vyspat. To by vášně… minimálně by se přesměrovaly jiným směrem.“_  
_„Ale no tak. O to tehdy vůbec nešlo. Navíc James byl jednoznačně hetero.“_  
_„To nikdy nevíš. A co ten jeho kámoš? Ten, co je zradil.“_  
_„Lupin?“_  
_Sirius si položil hlavu na Damienovo rameno. Nikdy by byl nevěřil, že Lupin dokáže Pottera zradit. Svým způsobem je obdivoval. Nebyl si jistý, že by s ním kterýkoli z jeho přátel zůstal, kdyby byl vlkodlak. Sakra, nebyl si jistý, že by zůstal Damien. Takovou loajalitu by přece nemělo být možné zradit.  
_ Za bariérou vlk dál bojoval sám se sebou. V Regulově deníku byly jen náznaky. Důvodná pochybnost. Celá kouzelnická Anglie si šeptala o tom, že Lupina sice osvobodili, ale nikdo doopravdy neví, co se stalo. Sirius to šeptal sám sobě. Jenomže on Lupina potřeboval. A popravdě řečeno potřeboval, aby opravdu zrádce byl.


	4. Co byli oni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Kate Bush: [ Hounds of Love](https://youtu.be/VerK4zwMRQw)

Ráno po té bylo vždycky Removou noční můrou. Ať už to bylo ráno po úplňku nebo ráno, které bylo vážně… po té. Neuměl si poradit ani s jedním. Připadal si trapně. V noci dělal něco, co bylo mimo jeho kontrolu. A většinou mu to ublížilo. Sám sobě ublížil. Jakmile se do toho pletli další lidé, nevěděl, jak se k tomu postavit. I v případě, že ho litovali a snažili se mu pomoct.   
Black očividně dělal obojí. Donesl mu čerstvý, horký a jen maličko přelouhovaný čaj. A župan. Málo co udělá vlkodlakovi po úplňku takovou radost jako župan. Remus se nechal zavést do ložnice. Ke dveřím. Do postele ho Black samozřejmě neukládal. Byly tu jisté hranice.   
Netušil, co si má myslet. Chtěl spát. Mohl spát. V pohodlné měkké posteli, v teple a s jistotou, že až bude třeba, objeví se něco k jídlu. Netušil, proč je sakra jeho mozek proti. Jenomže ta pitomá věc nešla zastavit a analyzovala situaci.  
Black musel mít důvod. Motivaci. Bylo pár lidí, kterým by Remus náhlý záchvat altruismu věřil (o to horší bylo, že mu nikdo z nich nebyl ochotný pomoci) ale Sirius Black mezi ně rozhodně nepatřil. Něco tu muselo být. Rozhodl se. Na vlně adrenalinu, která vždycky přišla po proměně, si slíbil, že se Blacka zeptá. I kdyby ho to mělo stát tu měkkou postel.  
S tou myšlenkou usnul.  
Když se ráno probudil, byla výrazně méně jednoznačná, ale rozhodnutí zůstalo. Asi by bylo rozumné chvíli počkat, oklepat se a možná i našetřit nějaké peníze. Jenomže on potřeboval alespoň náznak jistoty. Čistě jen silou vůle se vykopal z postele a vyrazil za Blackem do té jeho pracovny z viktoriánských nočních můr.  
Zaklepal, ale tentokrát se mu rozhodl tykat. Ona ta hra na šéfa a zaměstnance byla stejně nesmyslná.   
„Měl bych na tebe dotaz.“  
Black zvedl oči. A usmál se. Přátelsky. Přátelský Black. Něco jako laskavé crucio.  
„A to?“  
Remus možná měl trauma až na půdu, ale rozhodně uměl dělat dramatické pauzy.   
Zhluboka se nadechl.  
„Teď bych nerad, abys to špatně pochopil, ale proč jsem tady?“  
„Stěžuješ si?“  
„Nehraj si na pitomce, Blacku. Udělám… cokoli… skoro cokoli, abych nemusel zpátky do Azkabanu. Vážně cokoli. Ale netuším, proč jsi mě vytáhl ven. Přiznávám, že soudní řízení mám trochu v mlze, ale tvoji právníci pracovali s důvodnou pochybností. Neměl jsi jednoznačný důkaz.“  
„Nenechám nevinného sedět v Azkabanu.“   
„Ale no tak.“  
Black mlčel. Očividně nehodlal podceňovat Removu inteligenci. Možná mu nakonec byla ukradená celá Anglie. Proč taky ne. Za kterýmkoli mořem bylo určitě líp.  
„Máš pravdu,“ přiznal nakonec. Ani se Removi nedokázal podívat do očí.  
„V čem?“  
„Sleduju vlastní zájmy.“  
„A byl bys tak laskav a osvětlil mi je?“  
Připadal si morálně nadřazený. Křivě obviněný vlkodlak si tak mohl připadat velice snadno. Přešlo to, jakmile si uvědomil, že nebyl obviněný až tak úplně neprávem.  
„Regulus. Chci zjistit, co se mu doopravdy stalo.“  
Zatraceně, skoro by mu Blacka bylo líto.  
„A myslíš si, že zrádce a jedna z Voldemortových stvůr bude vědět. Zklamu tě. Nevím. Špatná úvaha. Můžeš mě vyhodit zpátky na mráz.“  
„Je červenec.“  
Remus jen obrátil oči v sloup.  
„Nebyl jsem tu, když se to celé semlelo. Potřebuju někoho zasvěceného.“  
„Takže chceš pomoc s detektivním pátráním.“  
„Přesně tak.“  
„Od vlkodlaka čerstvě puštěného z Azkabanu.“  
„No a?“  
„Který možná prodal jediné přátele, které na světě měl.“  
„Přiznejme si, že to by pro mě teď byla výhoda.“  
„Zatraceně, Blacku,“ zavrtěl Remus hlavou. „Všechno, co jsem si o tobě kdy myslel, je pravda.“

Remus si za svůj život zvládl o Blackovi myslet hodně ohavných věcí. James měl poměrně jednoznačný názor na staré kouzelnické rody, což bylo docela zajímavé vzhledem k tomu, že sám z jednoho pocházel. Remus s ním čas od času nesouhlasil. James mohl být jeho nejlepší kamarád a hned po rodičích nejbližší člověk na celém světě, ale to neznamenalo, že bude slepě přejímat jeho názory. Dokonce se snažil sem tam naznačit, že zařazení do Zmijozelu není nutně charakterová vada. Jenomže Black byl jeho slepá skvrna.   
_„Hele, Pottere, mám rád, když mají moji nepřátelé alespoň trochu úroveň.“_   
Blackova arogance byla odjakživa ještě větší než délka jeho rodokmenu. Remus si pamatoval, jak se mu tehdy svíraly pěsti.  
 _„Jasně,“ pokračoval Black. „Ty jsi zrádce čisté krve a tak. Alespoň jsi slušnej kouzelník. Ale ten zjizvenej nemrcouch…“_  
Dál se tehdy nedostali. Rozbili si vzájemně hubu. Remus versus Black a James versus Severus. Petr se omezil na pokřikování. Vždycky se rvaček bál.  
Remus byl ani ne dvanáctiletý kluk, který měl prvně v životě přátele. Odpustil by leccos. Až na přímý útok na svou důstojnost.  
„Blacku, jestli chceš moji pomoc,“ řekl temné siluetě, která se rýsovala proti oknu, „musíš mi říct všechno, co o smrti svého bratra víš.“  
Black si stiskl kořen nosu. Vypadal unaveně. Removi došlo, že by ho měl nesnášet. Nějak na to neměl energii.   
„Dobře, povím ti, co vím. Ale prosím, mohl by sis na to sednout? Připadám si… Sakra, ani nevím, jak si připadám.“  
„V klidu, Blacku,“ Remus se naopak cítil dobře. Že má věci pod kontrolou. To už se mu dlouho nestalo. „Prostě mluv.“  
„Nesvatá aliance,“ ušklíbl se Black. „Dobře. Nevím, jestli ses někdy zaposlouchal do libého hlasu mé drahé matičky, ale její oblíbená stížnost je, že kdybych se nevypařil, Regulus by byl dnes na živu a hrdě by reprezentoval staroslavné jméno rodu Blacků. Pravda je… pravda je, že nevím. Možná má pravdu. Možná by byl Regulus naživu.“  
„Neber si to osobně, ale spíš by mě zajímala fakta.“  
„Pardon. Každopádně, jakmile jsem teď přijel, pořádně jsem prohrábnul Regulův pokoj a zjistil jsem, že si bráška psal deník.“  
„V tom případě bys měl znát jeho nejtemnější tajemství.“  
„Pch,“ Blackovi v úsměvu až zazářily nepřirozeně bílé zuby, „vy z Nebevíru. Podceňujete naši ostražitost. Žádný Zmijozel hodný toho jména nenapíše do deníku všechno.“  
„A co tam tedy napsal?“  
„Hodně věcí o Pettigrewovi. Pár věcí… intimní povahy.“  
„Cože? COŽE?“  
Remus byl v šoku.   
„Nevím, co tě šokuje.“  
„Já taky nevím, co mě šokuje. Detaily, prosím.“  
Dokázal by… dobře, tak jako tak nedokázal pochopit, proč je Peter zradil, ale že to udělal kvůli chlapovi?!   
„Jak chceš. Vaše třetí kolo u vozu a můj bratr spolu spali.“  
„Cože?“  
Kvůli Blackovi!  
„Lupine, mívals větší slovní zásobu. Chápu, že prudérního nebelvíra jako ty to šokuje, ale…“  
„Nejsem šokovaný!“  
„Taky s tím mám problém,“ usmál se celkem chápavě Black a přistrčil mu sklenici s ohnivou whisky. „Vážně netuším, co mohl bráška vidět na Pettigrewovi.“  
„Peter byl lepší než…,“ zarazil se právě včas. Nezbylo mu než souhlasně potřást hlavou. „Regulus alespoň nikoho nezradil. Rozhodně si nezasloužil podrazáka Peterova formátu.“  
„Tak to se pleteš. Teda samozřejmě, že si Regulus nezasloužil nicku jako Pettigrew, ale taky byl zrádce. Alespoň myslím. Jeho deník není úplně jednoznačný, ale mám dojem, že provedl něco, co by Ty-víš-kdo rozhodně jako zradu kvalifikoval.“  
Remus na něj vytřeštil oči. Jeho mozek jaksi nebyl na myšlenku, že by někdo ze Zmijozelu podrazil Voldemorta, připravený. I když… té věci s Petrem taky pořád nedokázal uvěřit.   
„Ukaž,“ vypravil ze sebe.  
Black se mu podíval přímo do očí a zavrtěl hlavou.  
„No, tak. Třeba z deníku vyčtu něco, co ty ne.“  
„Ne, prostě ne,“ prohrábl si vlasy. Na rozdíl od Rema mu ještě nezačaly šedivět. „Tohle je rodinná záležitost.“  
„A uvědomuješ si, že jsi mě do tý rodinný záležitosti zatáhl?“  
„Jsou tu hranice.“  
„U Merlina, Blacku.“   
Remus si promnul oči. Měl toho dost. Vážně dost.   
„Promiň,“ usmál se maličko Black. „Nejde to. A mimochodem, nechceš volno?“  
„Cože? Proč? Není úplněk.“  
„Volno, Lupine. Čas pro sebe. Na osobní záležitosti. Makáš sedm dní v týdnu kdovíkolik hodin. Navzdory všeobecnému přesvědčení, nemám potřebu držet si tu otroky.“  
„Když ti to udělá radost,“ ušklíbl se Remus.

Věděl, kam chce jít. Stejně mu trvalo několik hodin, než se dokázal vykopat z domu. Samozřejmě byl Blackovi za dovolenou vděčný. Děsně vděčný. Chystal se ji strávit s přáteli. To je fajn, ne?   
Předtím se sem neodvážil. Nedokázal si představit… Ne, dokázal. Dokázal si naprosto přesně představit, jak se tu bude cítit. Jako kdyby z něj někdo vysál všechnu radost, všechnu sílu, všechnu odvahu. Věděl, co přijde. Jedna myšlenka zatočená sama do sebe. Had zakousnutý do vlastního ocasu.   
Na hřbitově v Godrikově dole nemuseli být mozkomoři. Místo nich tu byla fakta.   
Otevřít branku bylo nejhorší. Zhluboka se nadechl. Věděl, že teď už na to sílu má. Skoro měsíc už spal v pořádné posteli. A jedl pořádné jídlo. Měl plán. Připadal si zase jako… přinejmenším jako humanoidní bytost. Těch prvních pár týdnů v Londýně ani nevěděl, že žije. Pohyboval se na volnoběh. Přežíval a spotřebovával na to všechnu energii. Existoval pouze v přítomnosti. Pak se objevil Black.   
Nejjasnější hvězda mi ukázala cestu, pomyslel si a skoro hystericky se zasmál. Něco na tom ale bylo. S Blackem se vynořila i minulost a budoucnost a Remus najednou zjistil, že je obě dokáže (když vážně hodně zatne zuby) snášet.  
Branka zavrzala. Za ní už to bylo jednodušší. Cestička a pak hrob.   
_Poslední nepřítel, jenž bude přemožen, je smrt,_ stálo na kameni.  
Očividně Brumbálův výtvor. Pěkná blbost, Remus věděl, co tam mělo být.   
_„Tohle je pěkně morbidní debata,“ ošklíbal se tehdy Peter. „Na hrobech maj bejt věci jako Odpočívej v pokoji. Nebo vzpomínáme.“  
„Jsi Poberta, Péťo,“ napomenul ho James. „Musíš mít na náhrobku něco extra.“  
„Myslím, že Chcípni, Srabusi! ti nikdo do kamene nevytesá,“ popíchl ho Remus.  
„Jasně, že tam nechci nějakou pitomost. Něco vznešenýho. Něco, co ukáže, že jsem umřel za něco velkýho a důležitýho,“ Jamesovi se zaleskly oči vzrušením. „Citát z něčeho fakt dobrýho. Něco moudrýho, hrdinskýho a vznešenýho. Jasně. Mám to. Někdo umírá a zasluhuje žít, to je přesný.“  
„Vsadím se, že umřeš stářím ve vlastní posteli.“_  
Pokud si Remus dobře vzpomínal, za tu poslední poznámku dostal po hlavě polštářem.  
 _Někdo umírá a zasluhuje život._ James tehdy citát zvrtal, ale tohle tam mělo stát. Bylo by to zatraceně přesný.  
„Omlouvám se,“ řekl Remus kameni, i když si při tom připadal jako pitomec. „Zasloužili byste žít.“  
Tohle nemělo cenu. Nevěřil na povídání si s hroby. A i kdyby, neměl co říct. Nebylo nic, co by zrovna od něj mohli chtít James a Lily slyšet. Otočil se. Prudce a popravdě řečeno dřív než i on sám očekával.   
Překvapil tím i někoho jiného. Ve stínu za smuteční vrbou se schovával Sirius Black.  
Měl to čekat. Měl čekat, že ho ten zatracenej hajzl nenechá na pokoji ani tady.  
„Ty mě sleduješ? Myslel jsem, že mám mít osobní volno.“  
Procedil to mezi zuby. Měl chuť na Blacka plivnout. Ani netušil, jak se najednou ocitl dvě stopy od něj.  
„Čekáš, že poběžím za svými smrtijedskými kamarády, co? Že seženeš nějaký kontakty. Stopy. Nebo co, sakra? Smůla, Blacku. Jen jeden můj kamarád je smrtijed a bohužel netuším, kde ho hledat.“  
„Myslel jsem, že půjdeš.... já nevím… někam se bavit. Někam za...“  
Skoro vypadal zahanbeně.  
„Někam za kým? Za přáteli? Jo, tos měl pravdu. Šel jsem navštívit přátele a chtěl jsem u toho mít chvilku klidu. Strč si svůj volnej den někam Blacku! Jednáš se mnou hůř než s otrokem.“  
S prásknutím se přenesl. Na Grimmauldovo náměstí samozřejmě. Neměl kam jinam jít.

Opřený o zeď „svého“ pokoje s hlavou v dlaních strávil několik hodin. Myšlenky se mu v hlavě pomalu rovnaly. Jedna vedle druhé jako sirky v krabičce. Slyšel, jak dole práskly dveře. Potom i kroky na schodech. Black byl nejspíš v pracovně.   
Neměl kam jinam jít a tím pádem ani neměl moc možností, co dělat. Kdysi možná měl nějakou důstojnost, ale tu z něj vysáli mozkomoři spolu se špatnými vzpomínkami. Nemluvě o tom, že Blackovi svým způsobem i rozuměl.  
Když klepal na dveře, trochu to zabolelo. Škrábanec z posledního úplňku se ještě nezahojil.   
Black seděl u psacího stolu a ani trochu nevypadal, že do pracovny patří. V první řadě by asi neměl mít nohy na stole. A kožená bunda se sem taky moc nehodila.  
„Promiň,“ vysypal ze sebe Remus dřív, než si to mohl rozmyslet.   
Tohle Blacka donutilo sundat nohy ze stolu.  
„Nejspíš bych se měl omluvit já.“  
„Ne, já tě chápu,“ zavrtěl hlavou a posadil se na čalouněnou židli. „Máš důvod mě sledovat. Nemáš důvod mi věřit.“  
V pracovně zavládlo ticho. Black ho pozoroval a očividně čekal, že Remus bude pokračovat.   
„Chápu, proč jsi to udělal.“  
„Potřebuju zjistit, co se stalo Regulovi. Já...“ Black se naklonil dopředu. „Já tomu popravdě moc šance nedávám. Nevěřím, žes Pottera zradil. Ale nemůžu se spolehnout na svoje dojmy.“  
„Nemůžeš se spolehnout na svoje dojmy… Sakra, Blacku,“ rozesmál se Remus. „Uvědomuješ si, že v tuhle chvíli jsi jediný člověk na celých ostrovech, který o mojí vině alespoň pochybuje? Můj vlastní otec prohlásil, že vlkodlaci nemají duši a že se mnou už nikdy nechce mít nic společného. Pustili mě jen díky tomu, že vaši právníci nemají svědomí.“   
„Potřebuju zjistit, co se stalo Regulovi,“ zopakoval ještě jednou Black. „Nikdy ti nezáleželo na mém názoru. Britská kouzelnická politika je mi ukradená. Je mi jedno, na čí straně jsi stál, ale potřebuju vědět všechno, co víš ty.“  
Remus se mu podíval přímo do očí. Zajímavé. Znal ho léta a teprve teď si všiml, že má šedé oči. Úplně jako typická skotská obloha.   
„Dobře,“ přikývl unaveně, „řeknu ti, co se stalo tu noc. Ale nijak ti to nepomůže.”  
Chvíli přemýšlel, kde začít. Pak ale začal od toho, který odjakživa stál u začátku většiny věcí.  
„James byl... vím, že jste se nesnášeli, ale James byl svým způsobem nejupřímnější a nejloajálnější člověk, kterého jsem kdy potkal. Nevím, jak na vaší straně, ale pro nás byl konec války příšerný. Nikdo už nevěřil nikomu. Celé rodiny se vzájemně sledovaly a čekaly, kdo koho podrazí. A mně už nevěřil absolutně nikdo. Vlkodlaci jsou temná stvoření a tak. Kromě Jamese. Ten věřil na přátelství. Vybral si mě, abych strážil jeho tajemství. Byl jsem tak pyšný. Asi si nedovedeš představit... Byl jsem přesvědčený, že raději umřu, než abych ho zradil. Byl bych raději umřel. Udělal bych cokoli. Nevím, kdo s tím nápadem přišel, jestli James nebo Peter. Že se vyměníme, že všichni půjdou po mně a na Petera si nikdo ani nevzpomene. Bylo mi jasné, o co jde. Myslel jsem, že je to jasné. Měl jsem vztek. Že mi přestali věřit. Možná, kdybych přemýšlel...“  
Ucítil v krku pláč. Tohle bylo horší než hřbitov. Slova byla odjakživa horší než symboly.  
Black beze slova otevřel zásuvku a vyndal lahev. Whisky pomohla. Zahřála v krku. Pomohla mu to doříct.  
„Ještě ten večer... večer před tím. Peter mi psal. Poslal sovu. Chtěl se sejít. Jenomže já se patlal v sebelítosti a v tom, že mi nikdo nevěří. Že nemám dost dobré přátele.“  
Dopil whisky.   
„Ignoroval jsem ho. Druhý den ráno byli Potterovi mrtví.“   
Black znovu naplnil sklenici.  
„Potřebuju, abys mi řekl, co přesně ti Pettigraw napsal,“ požádal. Neznělo to vůbec tak krutě, jak by bývalo mohlo.   
_„Nejsem si jistý, na čí straně kdo stojí. Potřebuji s tebou mluvit. P._ Nic víc. Jen mi to potvrdilo, že mě podezírá.“  
Black zamyšleně zaťukal prsty o stůl. Z jeho sklenice neubývalo.  
„Nemyslíš, že by tohle přiznání stálo za Regulův deník?“ zeptal se Remus.   
Přikývl. Nevídáno, neslýcháno, Sirius Black se slitoval nad nelidskou špínou z Nebelvíru.


	5. Obzor za černými vodami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: U2: [13 (There Is A Light)](https://youtu.be/ogKgW3_E_Q4)

Sirius se pohyboval na šikmé ploše. Nebo možná na tenkém ledě. V Americe (a popravdě kdekoli jinde) to bylo jednodušší než v Anglii. Lidé se chovali logicky. Damien by nad touhle vší pubertální nenávistí jen protočil oči. I nad pubertální loajalitou. Jenomže Sirius měl obojí zažrané hluboko pod kůží. Zvedal se mu žaludek, když dával Lupinovi Regulův deník. Ani když opouštěl rodnou Anglii, nepřipadal si tak podrazácky. Jenomže Lupin měl pravdu. Jeho přiznání znělo pravdivě a bylo možné, že v deníku objeví něco, co Sirius přehlédl.  
Následujících pár dní strávil vlkodlak s nosem zabořeným v Regulově škrabopise. Sirius střídavě propadal vzteku a naději. Ve čtvrtek už to nevydržel.  
„Už jsi něco našel?“ zeptal se.  
„Zatím nic velkýho, ale některý části jsou docela hezký,“ usmál se Lupin, který někde sebral nepochopitelně dobrou náladu.  
„Co?“  
_„Vždycky jsem myslel, že zamilovat se je jako najít někoho, koho znáte celý život,“_ začal předčítat Lupin. _„Ale Peter je něco úplně nového. Někdo, kdo mi chyběl. Kus mě, co chyběl. Nedokážu to pořádně vysvětlit. Ani popsat. Když jsem s ním, tak všechny ty věci, co jsem si vždycky myslel, že jsou na mně rozbité, začnou fungovat.“_  
Tohle by stálo za sarkastickou poznámku. Stačilo by ukrást něco, co někdy řekl Damien. Ale vážně to bylo hezké.  
„Co ty?“ zeptal se Sirius protože útok je nejlepší obrana a on se najednou nutně potřeboval bránit. „Byla nějaká, co by spravila rozbitý věci?“  
Vzápětí si začal připadat jako největší hajzl. Kdoví jestli měl Lupin vůbec mezi vyhazovem ze školy a Azkabanem na podobné věci čas. A jestli ano… Asi to nebyla ta nejlepší věc, kterou by mu měl připomínat.  
„Ne,“ ušklíbl se Lupin. „Rozhodně ne nějaká. Když už tak nějaký. Nebelvíři jsou míň prudérní než si myslíš, Blacku.“  
„Tím chceš říct, že zrovna ty?“  
„No jo, a netvař se tak pohoršeně. Máme dvacátý století.“  
„Vím, že máme dvacátý století. Jen jsem...“  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Sirius Black se nebude stydět za svoje preference.  
„... jen jsem nečekal, že sdílíme sexuální orientaci.“  
„Ach,“ ušklíbl se Lupin. Zášť v tom ale nebyla žádná. „Tak to je staroslavný rod Blacků docela v prdeli, ne?“  
„To teda jo,“ přikývl Sirus a spokojeně se zazubil.  
„Poslyš,“ začal Lupin, když se konečně přestal smát, „asi to není nic zásadního, ale kdo je Krátura?“  
Vzápětí se zablesklo a objevila se matčina zrůdička.  
„Krátura k vašim službám,“ procedil mezi zuby. Bylo jasné, že naprosto přesně ví, co je Lupin zač, a rozhodně ho to netěší.  
„Krátura,“ namířil na něj Sirius prst. „Regulův oblíbený skřítek.“  
„Mluvíš o těm jako o oblíbené stoličce,“ poznamenal Lupin.  
„Pan Regulus Kráturovi moc chybí,“ skřítkovi v očích vyrašily slzy.  
„Kráturo,“ klekl si Lupin, aby jeho obličej byl ve výši skřítkova. „Regulus o tobě píše ve svém deníku.“  
„Nečistá špína nemá právo číst deník pana Regula,“ zaječela zrůdička.  
„Kráturo,“ zamračil se Sirius. „Odpověz.“  
„Krátury se nikdo nezeptal.“  
„Má pravdu,“ zarazil Lupin Siria dřív, než stihl do zrůdičky kopnout. „Kráturo, pan Regulus píše, že tvá pomoc byla neocenitelná. Zajímalo by mě, v čem jsi panu Regulovi tak pomohl.“  
„Pan Regulus je příliš laskavý. Krátura jen plnil jeho příkazy. Krátura se snažil. Krátura dělal, co mohl.“  
Skřítek uhodil hlavou o zeď a pak ještě jednou.  
„Přestaň, nech toho. Řekni mu, ať toho nechá.“  
„Kráturo, neubližuj si,“ vyštěkl Sirius neochotně příkaz. Co se jeho týkalo, mohla se ta věc třeba protáhnout mandlem a odeslat expresní poštou do háje.  
Skřítek se zarazil uprostřed pohybu.  
„Řekni mu, ať mě poslouchá,“ požádal Lupin.  
„Kráturo, uděláš, co ti pan Lupin řekne,“ nařídil mu.  
Skřítek si nespokojeně popotáhl děravou utěrku, do které byl oblečený, ale nezbylo mu než přikývnout.  
„Kráturo, v čem jsi panu Regulovi pomohl? Pan Regulus by určitě chtěl, aby o tom jeho bratr věděl.“  
„Monstrum by nemělo předpokládat, že ví, co by pan Regulus chtěl,“ zavrčel Krátura. „Krátura plnil příkazy. Jako plní teď.“  
Lupin si promnul čelo. Skřítek se snažil něco neříct.  
„Co přesně ti pan Regulus rozkázal?“  
„Abych pomohl pánovi.“  
„Kterému...“  
Siriovi přejel mráz po zádech. Rozhodl se převzít iniciativu.  
„Kráturo, chci abys mi řekl, komu jsi jsi měl pomoct a jak přesně to probíhalo.“

Sirius netušil, jak se tam ocitl, ale najednou byl v koupelně, klečel na podlaze z růžového mramoru a blil jak Alík. A do toho brečel. Pláč byl horší než zvratky. Brečel do záchoda a plácal se v klubku zcela nesmyslných variant, která by každá Regulovi zachránila život. Kdyby Sirius neutekl. Kdyby prostě... byl tady.  
Pokaždé, když si zkusil představit, jak Reg umřel, zvedl se mu žaludek znova. Jed, jeskyně, inferi… Krátura měl překvapivý vypravěčský talent.  
Tiché zaklepání.  
„Jdi pryč,“ oznámil dveřím.  
Zámek cvakl pod náporem kouzla. Lupin si sedl na vanu.  
„Na tohle bys neměl být sám.“  
„Do hajzlu, Regulus na to neměl bejt sám.“  
Opřel se o záchodovou mísu. Věděl, že se mu vlasy máchají v kdoví čem a bylo mu to jedno.  
„Tvůj brácha byl fakt třída,“ řekl Lupin. „A vsadím se, že to věděl. Měl bys na něj být pyšnej.“  
„Já se o něj měl postarat!“  
„A to jako proč? Že jsi starší?“  
„Tak a protože… protože… sakra….“ Slzy se mu sypaly po tvářích. Bylo to ponižující. Zasloužil by si něco horšího.  
„Měl jsem to být já.“  
„Někdo umírá a přitom by zasluhoval život.“  
Lupinovi se při té větě kdoví proč zlomil hlas.  
„A někdo žije, i když je srab, co zdrhnul místo toho, aby hrdinně chcípnul taky. Mimochodem, četl jsem to taky,“ zavzlykal. Nemohl to zastavit. Zřejmě to bylo ponižující, ale teď zrovna chtěl brečet jako malej kluk, protože jeho bratr umřel jako slušná lidská bytost, zatímco on prostě utekl.  
„Přestaň brečet,“ zavrčel na něj najednou Lupin. „Tvůj bratr byl hrdina. Když umře někdo takový, má se jeho smrt hlavně pořádně zapít.“  
Teprve teď Sirius všiml lahve stojící na podlaze. Třicetiletá (teď už starší) ohnivá whisky. Z otcových tajných zásob.

„Trochu to pomáhá,“ připustil neochotně Sirius.  
Whisky pálila v žaludku a vypínala mozek.  
„O čistý krvi mám svoje pochybnosti, ale chlast máte prvotřídní,“ kývl Lupin.  
Přesunuli se do kuchyně. Podlaha v koupelně studila a vlkodlak přiznal, že jsou tam na něj zdi a moc blízko u sebe.  
„Jdi už s tou čistou krví někam.“  
Přihnul si přímo z lahve. Otec by podobné zacházení s ušlechtilým nápojem odsuzoval.  
„Čistá krev je váš vynález.“  
„A to je přesně to o čem mluvím. My a vy. Zmijozel a Nebelvír. Smrtijedi a Fénixův řád nebo jak jste si říkali. To jako vážně nikdy nikoho nenapadlo, že by mohlo být i něco mezi? Jasně, zlu stačí k vítězství jen to, aby dobří lidé nedělali nic. Není to tak?“ pokračoval Sirius. „Zbabělec, co uteče za oceán, aby nemusel bojovat proti bezpráví. Nebo v mém případě za bezpráví. Ono byste mě do toho vašeho spolku beztak nevzali, ne? Nebo snad jo? Měli jste tam vůbec někoho ze Zmijozelu?“  
„Nebyl jsi zrovna známý tím, že dokážeš zachovat tajemství.“  
Jistě, nemohl se mu divit, že si zrovna tuhle poznámku nedokázal odpustit.  
„Třeba dneska po zásluze chcípnu na otravu alkoholem.“  
„Dochází ti, žes mi vlastně zničil život?“  
„Protože jsi nedodělal školu? Podívej, Lupine, ve světle toho, co se tu dělo posledních několik let bych řekl, že škola zas tak velká priorita nebyla.“  
„Tobě se to mluví,“ zavrčel Lupin. „James tehdy tvrdil, že budeš mlčet. Prý jsi to slíbil.“  
„Jo, slíbil,“ rozesmál se. Očividně měl dost. Pořád lepší, než když brečel do záchoda. „Ale já jsem zlý zmijozelský zrádce. Nám se přece nevěří. Potter mi neměl věřit. Měl tušit, že tvoje malý chlupatý tajemství profláknu.“  
„A ne snad?“  
Najednou měl strašnou chuť prozradit Lupinovi, jak to tehdy vlastně bylo.  
„Co když ti řeknu, že jsem to nebyl já?“  
„Nebyl?“ zvedl vlkodlak obočí. „Dobře, důvodná pochybnost. Jak to teda bylo?“  
„V první řadě bych si dovolil podotknout, že Nebelvír je banda pitomců. To tvoje velký temný tajemství bylo směšně lehký odhalit.“  
„Trvalo ti to pět let.“  
„Protože jsi mi byl ukradený. Potter mě štval, ale dokud z tebe ten senilní idiot neudělal prefekta, měl jsem problém vůbec zaregistrovat tvoji existenci.“  
„Ach, to kdybych věděl, poslal bych ti děkovný dopis.“  
„Každopádně Potter za mnou tehdy přišel. Škemrat o to, abych mlčel.“  
Lupin sevřel čelist. Jenomže Potter tehdy vážně škemral. A nejen to.  
„Zkusil mě podplatit. Seděl jsem tam a poslouchal, co všechno mi nabízí za tvoje tajemství.“  
Sešli se tehdy na neutrální půdě v Astronomické věži. Před dveřmi hlídal Pettigrew a Regulus. Více méně pro forma. Vyjednávání korunních princů Nebelvíru a Zmijozelu by se nikdo neodvážil rušit.  
„Pottere, vážně ti nestojím o neviditelný plášť. Možná v prváku. Teď už bych považoval za ponižující, choulit se pod kusem hadru.“  
Bylo vidět, jak Potter drtí nadávky mezi zuby.  
„Tak dobře. Pohár.“  
Sirius jen zvedl obočí.  
„Famfrpálový pohár. Jsem chytač a kapitán mužstva. Můžu zařídit, aby Zmijozel vyhrál. Když porazíte nás, máte pohár v kapse.“  
Tohle na něj udělalo dojem. Nikdo nežral famfrpál tak jako Potter.  
„Ale no tak, to by přece nebylo čestné vítězství.“  
„Od kdy vám jde o čest!?“  
„No tak, nerozčiluj se. Nedávej mi další důvod věřit, že nebelvíři nedokážou ovládat své nízké pudy.“  
V tom to bylo. Siria sice strašně bavilo hrát si s Potterem, ale tady šlo o bezpečnost. Vlkodlačí přirozeností je žrát lidi, to se vážně nedalo ignorovat.  
„Jak mi zaručíš, že Lupin nikomu neublíží?“  
Potter překvapeně zamrkal. Jako by ho ani nenapadlo, že by se Sirius mohl starat o něčí zdraví.  
„Brumbál ví o všem. On to celé schválil. Remus není nikomu nebezpečný. Vždycky o úplňku je v Chýši. Nikomu se nemůže nic stát.“  
Sirius nesdílel Potterovu víru v Brumbálovu neomylnost, ale musel uznat, že bezpečnostní opatření nejsou úplně špatná.  
„Lily.“  
„Co s Lily?“  
Tohle Siria zarazilo. I ve Zmijozelu věděli, že jediné, co Potter miluje víc než famfrpál je Evansová.  
„Vím, že o ni Snape stojí. Dám jí pokoj. Přestanu se snažit. Pokud nikomu nic neřekneš, zapomenu na Lily. Snape je tvůj přítel…  
„Mlč, sakra,“ vyštěkl Sirius. Jeho přátelé by byli ochotní obětovat leda tak pár galeonů. Ti bohatší. „Budu držet hubu. A nic ze to nechci. Jen doufám, že si budeš svýho vlkodlaka pořádně hlídat.“  
„Tohle není sranda, Blacku.“  
„Nedělám si srandu, Pottere.“  
„Udělal na mě dojem,“ oznámil Sirius Lupinovi. „Potter byl pitomec a nespíš by vážně splnil všechno, co mi byl ochotný slíbit.“  
„Na rozdíl od tebe.“  
„Jak jsem řekl. Neprofláknul jsem to já.“  
„A kdo tedy?“  
„Severus.“  
Lupin se zarazil. A přihnul si. I on se už vykašlal na skleničky.  
„Proč bys, sakra, kryl Snapea?“  
„Proč asi?“ potřásl Sirius hlavou. „S tím jak ho Potter nesnášel? Kdyby se dozvěděl, že prozradil tajemství, kvůli kterýmu byl ochotnej obětovat Evansovou, tak by ho nejspíš zabil.“  
„A tebe ne?“  
„Já se uměl bránit.“  
Sirius se zkusil zašklebit, ale místo toho se mu znovu zvedl žaludek. 

Ranní kocovina byla spektakulární. Sirius doufal, že vlkodlačí metabolismu snáší alkohol líp než lidský, protože on si připadal jako vývar z hadrů na podlahu. Dlouho tažený a obohacený o exkrementy minimálně tří živočišných druhů. Bylo by fajn, kdyby v tomhle baráku zůstal alespoň někdo, kdo bude schopný extrémnějších intelektuálních výkonů. Třeba otevřít dveře.  
Velice opatrně sešel po schodech dolů. V kuchyni už seděl Lupin. Dloubal vidličkou do míchaných vajíček a o čemsi diskutoval s Kráturou. Skřítek se právě nadechoval, aby něco řekl.  
„Ne, ty mlč,“ namířil na něj Sirius prst. Nehodlal snášet kocovinu i skřehotání té obludy.  
Lupin do něj zabodl vyčítavé oči. Podlité krví. Takže i vlkodlaci trpí na kocovinu.  
„Krátura se mi chystal něco říct. A udělal mi vajíčka.“  
Sirius měl pocit, že mu někdo zevnitř hlavy bodá do očí hřebíky. Doufal, že až tak daleko skřítčí magie nesahá.  
„Co chceš?“ zamračil se na Kráturu. „Mluv.“  
„Krátura by chtěl vědět… Kráturu by zajímalo… zajímalo, co o něm pan Regulus psal. Krátura měl zakázáno deník otevřít. Ale chtěl by vědět.“  
Lupin už už otevíral pusu, aby mu to řekl. Ale vzápětí si to rozmyslel.  
„Napřed mi ale řekni, co se stalo s tím medailonem, kvůli kterému Regulus zemřel. Pak ti povím, co o tobě napsal.“  
Na to, co všechno včera vypil, mu to docela myslelo.  
Skřítek svěsil netopýří uši.  
„Krátura…,“ po nose mu stekla jedna obrovská slza. „Krátura nesmí,“ zavyl zoufale a uhodil hlavou do nohy od stolu. „Krátura musí mlčet.“  
„Nech toho,“ Zarazil ho Lupin. „Nech toho, Kráturo. Regulus psal, že jsi věrný a že jsi plnil jeho příkazy lépe než by čekal, že je možné.“  
„Opravdu?“ Krátura k němu obrátil obrovské kulaté oči.  
Sirius měl chuť zeptat se na to samé. Nebo možná spíš na to, kde se v Lupinovi bere tolik soucitu.  
„Mám nějakou šanci, že Regulův příkaz zruším?“ nadhodil.  
„Pan Regulus byl… výjimečný,“ konstatoval překvapivě klidně skřítek. „Krátura nemůže prozradit.“  
„Dobře,“ kývl Sirius. „Dobře, Kráturo. Necháme to tak. Zjistíme si to jinak.“  
„Krátura smí říct,“ dodal najednou skřítek. „Smí říct panu Pettigrewovi.“

„Je to zatraceně nemožný,“ praštil Sirius do stolu, protože jeho bratr prostě nemohl nechat jediný náznak toho, co přesně se stalo. Jasně, že mohl existovat dramatický a nepříjemně detailní popis toho, jak umřel (Siriovi se už zase otočil žaludek vzhůru nohama a nebylo to z kocoviny), ale sdělit proč a co konkrétně Voldemortovi provedl, to ne. To by vůbec nebylo blackovské.  
„Přijdeme na to,“ pousmál se vlkodlak.  
„Jo, a jak, sakra? Jedinej člověk, kterej má šanci to z tý obludy dostat, je mrtvej.“  
„Já si nejsem tak jistý,“ Lupin svraštil obočí. „Našli jen prst a asi bys měl vědět… Do háje, u Merlina, slíbil jsem, že to nikdy nikomu neřeknu. Obzvlášť ne tobě.“  
Sirius se málem hystericky rozesmál. Copak ještě vážně byla tajemství, která by mělo cenu zachovávat?  
Vlkodlak přikývnul jako by mu četl myšlenky.  
„Už to nemá cenu tajit. Peter byl zvěromág. James vlastně taky, ale to už je jedno.“  
„Pokud nebyl kočka a neměl devět životů, je to dost jedno.“  
„Byl krysa. Což znamená, že se mohl snadno vypařit. Tělo nikdy nenašli a já coby údajný vrah ti můžu zodpovědně říct, že já ho tedy nezabil.“  
„Do hajzlu,“ prohlásil Sirius.  
„Přesně.“  
„Takže hledáme blbou krysu, která se umí proměnit v člověka a v tuhle chvíli už může být kdekoli na zeměkouli.“  
„Jo.“  
„Jo,“ potřásl Sirius hlavou a obrátil do sebe další sklenici vody. „Jenomže ne dneska. Nevím, jak ty, ale já mám kocovinu až na půdu. Jsem rád, že vím, jak se jmenuju. Mám toho plný kecky. A už… už na to prostě nedokážu myslet.“  
„A co bys tak chtěl dělat? Co se dělá u Blacků za těžkých rán?“  
„Jsou dvě odpoledne. A popravdě správný Black by pil dál.“  
„A černá ovce rodiny?“  
„Snad bílá, ne?“ zašklebil se Sirius. „Být doma koukal bych se na telenovely a škemral u Damiena o kafe.“  
Lupin se skoro usmál, což Siria potěšilo víc než by mělo.  
„Kde je doma? A kdo je Damien?“ zeptal se.  
Sirius si jen nespokojeně odfrkl.  
„Spíš kdo byl Damian.“  
„Sakra,“ Lupin ještě o odstín zbledl, díky čemuž prakticky splynul se zdí. „Nechtěl jsem... Nevěděl jsem...“  
„Nepanikař. Damien není pod drnem. Šťastně a spokojeně si žije někde na předměstí San Franciska. Usoudil, že spíš než výhonek čistokrevného rodu chce mít doma ženskou, co mu porodí děti.“  
„Bisexuání zmrd,“ odtušil vlkodlak.  
„Byl docela fajn,“ pokrčil Sirius rameny. „Jen měl prostě jiný priority než mě.“  
„Žil jsi v San Francisku? Promiň, nechci vyzvídat.“  
„V pohodě. Jo, mimo jiné. Ve Frisku jsem nakonec zakotvil. Projel jsem půl světa. Takhle z venku se Británie vůbec nezdá tak velká. Nejdřív jsem prostě chtěl jen vypadnout. Jenomže pak...“  
Odmlčel se a usmál. Najednou se mu před očima v celé šířce rozvinul ten malý kousek světa, který stihl navštívit. Víc vzpomínek, než dokázal udržet v hlavě. Vítr a vůně a strach a nepohodlí. Barvy. Svoboda.  
„Pak jsem zjistil... Tohle bude znít blbě. U Merlina. Zjistil jsem, co je za obzorem. Jaký to je, úplně změnit perspektivu. Začít od znova a dokázat se o sebe postarat. Nerozhodovat se na základě toho, co se od tebe čeká. Já vím, že zdrhnout byla zbabělost, ale byl to nejlepší nápad, co jsem kdy v životě měl.“  
„Rozhodně lepší než Azkaban.“  
„Promiň, nechtěl jsem...“  
„Ne,“ zarazil ho vlkodlak. „Tak jsem to nemyslel. Máš pravdu. Někdy je útěk ze všeho nejlepší nápad.“  
Lupin se pousmál. Skoro nesměle a Siria napadlo, že by se mu určitě líbilo v nějakých pořádných horách. Někde úplně na vrcholku, kde nezbývá než polykat vítr a dávat si pozor na každý krok.

Alkohol měl na Siria zvláštní účinky. V první fázi sice většinou odpadl, ale někdy, když to doopravdy přehnal, nemohl další noc spát. Převaloval se na posteli, plácal se v podivném stavu mezi snem a bděním, který byl ještě únavnější než obyčejná nespavost, a přehrával si všechno, co pokazil v průběhu uplynulého milionu let. Po pár hodinách usoudil, že už ho to nebaví. Měl svoje zkušenosti. Nemělo cenu snažit se spánek přivolat. Raději se rozhodl zjistit, jestli se v knihovně rodu Blacků nedá přece jen sehnat nějaké zábavné čtení.  
Ani si nebral hůlku. Dům číslo 12 na Griammauldově náměstí znal jak své boty. Všechny jeho rohy, všechny jeho zvuky... Až na ten jeden, který zaslechl, když šel kolem Lupinovy ložnice.  
V první chvíli se chtěl tvářit, že o ničem neví. Stačilo by zajít za roh a už by to neslyšel. Bylo by to jednodušší. A zřejmě i taktnější. Jenomže Sirius nikdy nebyl zrovna dvakrát taktní osoba.  
Zvenku do pokoje dopadalo právě dost světla na to, aby Sirius viděl, že Lupin sedí na posteli. Oči měl otevřené, ale díval se do prázdna. Tvář měl mokrou. Křičel. Tiše, ale neustále.  
„Lupine,“ Sirius mu zatřásl ramenem. „Reme!“  
Pořád žádná reakce. Nespal. Tohle nebyla obyčejná noční můra. Připomněl si, že musí zavolat Ifigenii.  
„No tak,“ vzal vlkodlaka kolem ramen a doufal, že nedostane po hubě. „Prober se. Tohle není doopravdy.“  
Netušil, jestli ho slyšel. Několik dlouhých minut se snažil předvádět všechna uklidňující gesta, která kdy viděl. Nic nefungovalo. Připadal si jako idiot, ale nehodlal přestat. Remus měl v očích to samé, co některé holky z Ifiina programu. Zatraceně. Představil si věž daleko v Severním moři. Styděl se za vlastní zemi. Takový trest si nezasloužil nikdo. A za nic.  
„Reme, to bude dobrý. Nevrátíš se tam,“ pošeptal mu do vlasů. Netušil, kde se v něm bere ta drzost tohle slibovat.  
Něco z toho, co zkusil, zabralo. Vlkodlak se najednou pohnul. Sbalil se mu do náručí jako promrzlá kočka.  
„Promiň,“ zašeptal někam směrem k Siriovu koleni.  
„To je dobrý,“ ujistil ho Sirius a pohladil ho. Vzhledem k uplynulým minutám to ani nebylo divné.  
Lupin se třásl. Jako osika. Sirius přes ně přetáhl deku.  
„Vyprávěj mi něco,“ řekl po chvíli vlkodlak.  
„Pohádku?“  
Měla to být sarkastická poznámka, ale vůbec tak nevyzněla.  
„Ne, něco... Něco o tvých cestách. Jak vypadá svět za obzorem?“  
A tak Sirius vyprávěl. O jeskyních, kterým na stropě svítily hvězdy. O špičkách hor, kterým vládl jen vítr a maličké kousky vody, které bodaly do tváře. O nepatrných ostrovech uprostřed nekonečného oceánu a o barvách, které ten oceán dokázal mít. O poušti a přízracích, které se v ní zjevují. O hlubinách moře, ve kterých zbývá jen modrá. O zazděné bráně v Jeruzalémských hradbách. O prastarých chrámech z červených cihel. O mrakodrapech jiskřících do tmy. O mostě zdobeném barevnými lampiony a o jiném, který je plný soch vyleštěných prsty lidí, kteří se jich dotýkají. O koberci z čajovníků. O slunci, co dokázalo hrát hlavní roli na pozadí kulis tvořených sopkami zvedajícími se nad vodní hladinou. O tom, že i úplněk je dobrá věc, protože dokáže moře posypat stříbrem. O létajících rybách.  
Nevěděl, kdy Remus usnul. Ale popravdě řečeno doufal, že to bylo dřív, než přiznal, jak strašně moc se mu stýská po moři. Po tom nekonečném a teplém, které nevydechuje mlhu, když do něj zapadá slunce.


	6. Nejdůležitější

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Metallica: [Nothing Else Matters](https://youtu.be/tAGnKpE4NCI)

Remus si byl docela jistý, že si nezaslouží jedno ráno s fyzickou a další s morální kocovinou. Jenomže o to, čemu pracovně říkal noční můry, stál ještě míň. Navzdory všem rozpakům byl rád, že tam Black byl. U Merlina, nebyl si jistý, jestli mu náhodou časem (za velice dlouhou dobu) nepřestane říkat Black. Kdo by to byl v Bradavicích řekl.   
„Není taková svině, jak jsme si mysleli,“ oznámil Jamesovi, který se vždycky pohyboval na okraji jeho zorného pole. Poslední dobou byl laskavější. Nevyčítal tolik jako v Azkabanu. Někdy se skoro i tvářil, že by možná mohl Removi odpustit.   
Vymotal se z pokoje a spolkl rozpaky. Našel Blacka dole v kuchyni. Tvářil se přesně tak nejistě, jak se Remus cítil.   
Nastala chvíle pro špinavý trik zvaný naprostá upřímnost.   
„Díky.“  
„Já... asi není zač.“  
„Je,“ zavrtěl hlavou Remus.  
„Tak dobře, je, ale popravdě... mám kámošku, co by měl přerazila, kdybych to neudělal.“  
Už zase ten opatrný úsměv. Takhle Remus Blacka neznal.   
„Tu bych nejspíš rád poznal.“  
„Ifi?“ Black se zasmál. „ Ifi je super, ale má i svoje nevýhody. Loupe tě jak cibuli, dokud nezjistí, co jsi doopravdy zač. Živí se tím, že skládá lidi dohromady.“  
„Tak ta by se nám tu asi hodila.“  
Remus se posadil ke stolu s pocitem, že balancuje na ostří velice dobře nabroušeného skalpelu.   
„Snažil jsem se ji sehnat,“ kývl Black. „Nějak jsem pořád neměl kliku. Všichni moji přátelé jsou na druhém konci světa.“  
Remus si odpustil poznámku, že jeho přátelé jsou buď mrtví, nebo zrádci.  
„Ale to je teď jedno. Nějaký nápad? Myslím, jak pokračovat.“ změnil Black téma.   
„Netuším,“ pokrčil Remus rameny. „Vážně. Nenapadá mě vůbec nic.“  
„Poslyš, Lupine, jak já to vidím, jednoduše potřebujeme pauzu. Oba.“  
Removi zatrnulo.   
„Ale máme přece úkol. Nemůžeme jen tak všeho nechat.“  
Black si mohl dovolit utéct. Remus ne. Neměl kam utéct. A potřeboval jeden každý galeon, který si tu vydělal.  
„Zpomal, zpomal. Já tady nemluvím o dovolené v Karibiku,“ ohradil se Black. „Myslím obyčejný volný den. Pokud ti tahle myšlenka náhodou není známá, tak je to den, kdy budeš dělat věci, které tě těší a u kterých si odpočineš. Ne, že vyrazíš na hřbitov.“  
„S volnem mi jdi někam,“ zavrčel Remus. „Volného času jsem měl dost. Měsíc jsem coural po Londýně a neměl nic než volný čas.“  
„Když máš peníze, je to něco trochu jiného.“  
„Nemůžu si dovolit utrácet peníze. Zas tak dobře mě neplatíš.“  
„Je spousta věcí…“  
„Ne, není spousta věcí. Mám povinnosti, Blacku. Pokud ti tahle myšlenka není známa, tak to jsou věci, které musíš udělat, protože jinak by sis připadal jako naprostá svině.“  
„Tak víš co, Lupine? V tom případě jdi do hajzlu!“  
Black za sebou zabouchl dveře, až hrnky na stole poposkočily. Remus zůstal sedět u stolu. Poválel na jazyku trochu studeného čaje a pak složil hlavu do dlaní. Trochu zbytečně dramatické gesto, ale vzhledem k tomu, že ho nikdo nemohl vidět…  
Samozřejmě věděl, jak by chtěl strávit volný den. Zajít k Potterovým na čaj a pak možná vytáhnout Jamese na pivo. Nebo pohlídat Harryho, aby si James a Lily mohli vyrazit do kina. Stavit se u Petera, protože Peter byl vždycky nadšený, že Rema vidí.  
Spolkl ten divný pocit, co měl v puse. Zvedl se a šel najít Blacka. Objevil ho, jak sedí na schodech. Zacpával si uši. Z přízemí sem pořád doléhal jekot paní Blackové.  
Poklepal mu na rameno.  
„Co chceš?“  
„Omluvit se.“  
„To se u vás v Nebelvíru dělá?“  
„Rozhodně častěji než ve Zmijozelu.“  
Posadil se vedle něj. V průběhu posledních pár dní se z kolejní rivality stalo znamení smíru.  
„Neměl jsem tak vyjet. Já jen...“  
„Nemusíš se omlouvat.“  
„Ale já chci.“  
„U Merlina,“ obrátil oči v sloup Black. „No tak se teda omlouvej.“  
„Volné dny jsou... minulost. Nemám na ně právo myslet. Není dobrý nápad na ně myslet. Potřebuju peníze.“  
Sakra, nevyznal se ve vlastní hlavě.  
„Proč?“ zabodl do něj Black pohled.   
Obraz se trochu ztišil. Už si jen sama pro sebe mumlala cosi o Regulovi.  
„Vlkodlak si nikdy nemůže dovolit utrácet. Slíbil jsem Jamesovi a Lily, že pokud se jim něco stane, postarám se o jejich syna, o Harryho. Vlkodlak nemůže legálně být kmotrem, takže nemám žádná práva, ale potřebuju alespoň zjistit, kde je.“  
„Takže kromě Petera hledáme i Harryho? Brumbál ti nic neřekl?“  
„Já hledám Harryho, Blacku. A ne, Brumbál se na mě útrpně podíval a prohlásil, že nemůže ohrozit chlapcovo bezpečí. Proto potřebuju prachy, Ministerstvo má systém pro sledování nezletilých kouzelníků. Doufal jsem, že se mi třeba podaří někoho podplatit. Nejspíš to nevyjde, určitě tam nikdo nebude tak nečestný, ale ...“  
„U Merlina, Lupine. Ty se nikoho podplácet nepokoušej. Vážně ne.“  
„A co mám podle tebe asi tak dělat?“  
„Mohl by sis zkusit říct zaměstnavateli o speciální bonus.“  
Nebylo mu až tak jasné, jak to Black chce udělat, ale slovo posledního dědice jedné z velkých dvaceti osmi ještě pořád něco znamenalo. Black měl kontakty, měl peníze a Removi skoro zatrnulo, když mu došlo, jak snadno může někdo zjistit, kde Harryho najít.   
Black jen pokrčil rameny a zasmál se.  
„Zjistím, kde je,“ řekl. „A klidně tam i půjdu s tebou.“   
Remus se zamyslel. Nemohl popřít, že Black si jeho důvěru zasloužil. A nemohl popřít, že nedokáže odhadnout, co on sám udělá. Za posledních pár dní se mu podařilo usnout, jen když byl naprosto na mol. V Azkabanu neexistovaly šťastné vzpomínky, ale občas – za klidnějších dní, kdy se od vodní hladiny odrazil dostatek světla a mozkomoři se stáhli hluboko do sklepení – dokázal některé ukrýt pod smutek a pocit ztráty.   
Noc, kdy se narodil Harry, byla jednou z nich.   
_Lily byla u Svatého Munga a James chtěl oslavovat. Peter odpadl krátce o půlnoci, ale oni dva pili dál. Už skoro vycházelo slunce, když James řekl:_  
„Jestli se něco stane, postarej se o něj, Moony, prosím.“  
Ta myšlenka se mu hlavou proklikla jen na kratičko. Kéž by. Kéž by s stalo něco, co by mu dovolilo mít vlastní rodinu.   
Byla to šťastná noc, ale v Azbabanu z ní nezbylo nic než pachuť závisti.  
Teď Remus trávil noci tím, že se ptal sám sebe, jestli vůbec je dostatečně dobrá bytost na to, aby si zasloužil Jamesovo přátelství. Aby měl právo starat se o Harryho. Nedokázal najít odpověď a čím míň spal, tím mín věřil sám sobě.  
Black ho pořád tázavě pozoroval. Remus pomalu přikývl. Neměl právo nepřijmout.

Některá místa v Anglii měla tendenci být stejná. Jednovaječní sourozenci rozesetí po celé zemi. Šedé ulice lemované pečlivě upravenými předzahrádkami. Plné vzájemně si podobných lidí. Naprosto nudné.  
Možná to byl dobrý úkryt. Možná byl bezpečný. Jenomže Black zjistil, kde Harry je, během tří dní. Stačilo pár galeonů a šermování rodinným jménem. Remus měl chuť najít někde Brumbála a několik hodin na něj ječet.  
„Předměstí,“ přerušil Black jeho naprosto nezjistitelný záchvat vzteku. „Takhle si myslím, že musí vypadat peklo.“  
Remus se rozhlédl okolo sebe. Po šedých cihlách tančilo slunce a okna byla plná truhlíků s barevnými muškáty. Občas bylo možné přes plot zahlédnout verandu a stádo plastových židlí.   
„Proč?“ zeptal se.  
„Takhle přece nemá život vypadat,“ potřásl hlavou Black. „Život má být dobrodružství, pohyb. Ne tohle ubíjející maloměšťáctví. Jeden stereotyp vedle druhého.“  
Remus se usmál a představil si život v malém domku z šedivých cihel a s prosklenou verandou. Představil si muškáty a geometricky přesně ostříhaný plot. Pískoviště v koutě zahrady. Plastové ubrusy.  
Neřekl nic.   
„Tady,“ ukázal Black na jeden z domů. „Privet Drive číslo čtyři. Tady žije.“  
Domek vypadal úplně stejně jako ty ostatní. Dveře měl natřené nenápadnou hnědou barvou a ozdobené ještě nenápadnější měděnou cedulkou.  
„Dursleyovi.“  
„Lilyina sestra,“ vysvětlil Remus. „Byla na svatbě, ale jen na obřadu. Bez manžela. Popravdě vypadala dost pohoršeně.“  
„Předpokládám, že na Potterově svatbě by vypadal pohoršeně každý svéprávný jedinec.“  
„Jo, to máš pravdu,“ zašklebil se spokojeně Remus. „Byla to bezvadná svatba.“  
„Chceš zaklepat? Nebo je budeme chvíli pozorovat?“  
„Nebudu svého kmotřence šmírovat přes plot, jak nějakej úchylák.“  
„Jak chceš. Ale možná by to bylo rozumnější.“  
Remus zkusil něco zahlédnout skrz okno. Ale pokud uvnitř byl nějaký život, držel se zrovna spíš v zadním traktu.  
„Takže?“ Black stál před dveřmi se zvednutou pěstí. „Mám zaklepat?“  
Přikývl. Najednou měl potíže dýchat.   
Black zabušil na dveře.  
„Padej otevřít,“ ozval se zevnitř hlas ne nepodobný paní Blackové.  
Vzápětí se otevřely dveře. Removi se zastavilo srdce.   
„Harry?“  
„Ano, prosím?“   
Mrňavá verze Jamese s jizvou na čele. Remus se ani nemusel ptát, jestli tohle je Harry.   
„Ahoj,“ usmál se. Chtěl říct i něco dalšího. Ale najednou měl hlavu plnou ztuhlého vosku. Světlo se kamsi vytratilo. Po kůži mu přejel chlad. Chlad a jejich prsty pokryté zkrabatělou kůží nasávající radost. Nedokázal najít jediné slovo. Nedokázal ani zavřít oči.  
Uslyšel, jak Black něco říká.  
„Můžeme mluvit s tvými rodiči?“  
„Já nemám rodiče,“ odpověděl mu Harry.  
„Ale určitě tu nebydlíš sám,“ dřepl si Black, aby měl oči v jedné rovině s Harrym. „Takový malý kluk by ani neměl sám otevírat dveře.“  
„Strýček Vernon mě poslal,“ ohradil se Harry.  
Remus se nedokázal pohnout. Hluboko v jeho mozku cosi šílelo, ale on se nedokázal ani pohnout.  
„To ti strýček musí hodně věřit, když tě posílá samotného otevírat.“  
„Ne, pane,“ zavrtěl Harry hlavou.   
„Myslíš, že ne?“ zeptal se Black.  
Harry horlivě zakýval hlavou.  
„Kdo to je?“ ozval se z budovy ječivý hlas.  
„Nevím,“ pípnul Harry. Black přejel Rema ustaraným pohledem.   
„Kdo to je?“  
„Nevím,“ zkusil to Harry ještě jednou.  
„Nemůžeš mluvit hlasitěji ty budižkničemu?“ vynořila se žena s koňským obličejem a skoro automaticky vrazila Harrymu pohlavek. Remus si uvědomil, že by měl něco udělat.   
„Co chcete?“ vyštěkla. „A ty padej dovnitř.“  
Black se pomalu narovnal a zářivě se na ženu usmál.  
„Rádi bychom s vámi mluvili o příchodu božího království.“  
„Cože?“ žena zároveň svraštila obočí a vykulila oči. „A pryč! Ať už jste pryč, vy hnusní... co si to dovolujete?! My jsme slušná rodina, nebudete nám tu cpát do hlavy ty svoje... Pryč! Okamžitě.“  
Zabouchla jim dveře rovnou před nosem.  
„Pojď,“ chytil Black Rema za loket. „Tohle se vůbec nepovedlo.“

Probrala ho ledová voda stékající mu po vlasech.   
„Doufám, že to oceňuješ. Sprchu jsem si tu vydupal já.“  
Black mu držel hlavu pod proudem vody. Remus jí měl plné oči a pravé ucho mu zalehlo.  
„Co to, sakra…“  
„Už funguješ?“   
Black vypnul sprchu. Remus vyplivl trochu vody.  
„Co se stalo?“  
„To řekni ty mě.“  
Black se oklepal jako pes. Teprve teď si Remus všiml, že jsou oba oblečení. Podél páteře mu stékaly studené kapky. Blackovi se košile lepila na ramena a ukazovala ostře vyrýsované svaly.  
„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se znova.  
Black si jen projel vlasy rukou. Konečky měl mokré a špičaté.   
„Nemám ponětí. Pamatuješ si, že jsme viděli Harryho? Jo? Pak jsi na něj promluvil a úplně vytuhnul. Pamatuješ si něco z toho?“  
„Všechno,“ přiznal Remus. „Ale je to jako... v mlze?“   
Byla to příšerně neoriginální a navíc i nepřesná metafora. Ale nedokázal vysvětlit, co se stalo.   
„Jako bych tam nebyl,“ pokračoval. „Jako ve snu, v těch, co jsi jen pozorovatel. Já nevím, co se stalo.“  
„Jo,“ potřásl Black ještě jednou hlavou. „Tak na tom se teda shodneme.“  
Remus se pokusil najít ve věcech smysl. V první řadě tu byl Harry. Vypadal, že je o něj postaráno. Nebo snad ne? Co on věděl o dětech?  
„Můžeme si promluvit?“ zeptal se trochu zoufale Blacka.   
„Ale jo. Někde v suchu,“ přikývl Black a hodil po Removi župan.

Přesunuli se do salonu. Většinu času tenhle pokoj oba svorně nesnášeli, ale takhle za pozdního letního odpoledne sem oknem proudilo příjemně zlatavé světlo a dodávalo tapetám příjemně čokoládový odstín.   
„Já... nejsem si jistý, co si mám myslet. Nevím nic o dětech. Nevím, jak má vypadat šťastná mudlovská rodina. Zdál se ti šťastný? Myslíš, že je všechno v pořádku?“  
„Ne,“ Black nezaváhal ani na okamžik.  
Zaťal pěsti a zvedl oči. V tuhle chvíli bylo jedno, jestli působí trapně a zoufale.   
„Ne,“ zopakoval Black. „Nic z toho, co měl na sobě, nebylo jeho. Brýle měl slepené izolepou. Bál se. Když vyšla jeho teta, tak sebou trhnul. To, jak s ním mluvila.“  
„Třeba jen šetří.“  
„Její oblečení rozhodně z druhé ruky nebylo.“  
„Jak to můžeš vědět? Jak to, u Merlina, můžeš poznat?“  
Věděl, že teď zrovna Blackovi křivdí. Ale představa, že Jamesův syn žije u někoho, kdo se o něj pořádně nestará a kdo mu možná ubližuje...  
„Lupine,“ položil mu dlaň na předloktí. „Ifi, ta co jsem ti o ní vyprávěl, pracuje se ženami, i dětmi, které mají doma potíže. V rodinách, kde se lidé nechovají, tak jak by měli. Naučila mě po čem se mám dívat.“  
„Myslíš, že mu... ubližují?“  
Remus měl nejasnou touhu ohryzat si prsty až na kost.  
„Nevím. Nezdálo se mi... Neviděl jsem modřiny, ale i to, co jsem viděl...“  
„Co?“  
„Musíme tam znova. Musíme to ověřit. Ale pokud mám pravdu... Lupine, pokud mám pravdu, tak ho tam nemůžeš nechat.“


	7. Pevný bod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: R.E.M.: [Stand](https://youtu.be/AKKqLl_ZEEY)

Sirius poslal přes oceán pět dopisů, čtyři telegramy a nepočítaně pokusů o telefonní spojení. Jenomže San Francisko bylo daleko a Ifi bylo těžké zastihnout, i když ještě bydlel dva vchody od ní. O to větší šok nastal, když se jednoho rána podíval z kuchyňského okna a zjistil, že po Grimmauldově náměstí bloudí vychrtlá osoba s hladkým účesem střiženým přesně podle hrnce a s brýlemi rámovanými tlustými černými obroučkami. Na okamžik se zastavila, aby si zapálila cigaretu. Skoro slyšel, jak nadává.   
Natáhl si přes pyžamo kabát a vyběhl ven.   
„Ifigenie,“ křikl na ni z druhého schodu, kde už ho mohla slyšet.  
„Sirie,“ zaradovala se. V celém Novém světě jen ona dokázala správně skloňovat jeho jméno. „Je sice fajn, že ses obtěžoval se zpáteční adresou, ale obávám se, že tvoji předkové jaksi nepochopili lineární posloupnost čísel.“  
„Jen nesnášeli společnost,“ zazubil se. „Kde se tady bereš?“  
„Blázníš? Zavolals o pomoc, a tak jsem tady. První dopis a začala jsem balit.“  
„Ifi.“  
„Co?“  
„Nekecej.“  
„Dobře, Miranda čte zbytečně moc populárně-naučných blábolů. Zabila bych toho idiota, co vymyslel syndrom vyhoření.“  
„Miranda,“ rozesmál se. Jo, Miranda byla přesně to, co by si tenhle zatracenej britskej čistokrevnej bordel zasloužil. „Jak se má?“  
„A nebyl bys od tý lásky a pozval mě napřed dovnitř? Už tu korzuju celý hodiny a i když uznávám, že tahle dlažba je jistě historicky interesantní, na jehlách je to peklo.“  
„Jasně, promiň.“  
Ifi si potrpěla na zatraceně vysoký podpatky, cigarety, kafe a na absolutní neúctu vůči kravinám typu čistá krev a osud.   
Zavedl ji do obýváku.   
„Jééé, ten krb je funkční... A piano... Sirie, tohle je tak...“   
„Temná viktoriánská snobská haluzna.“  
Tušil, že Ifi to tu bude milovat.  
„Přesně. Má to tak skvělou atmosféru. Tady by se dělaly večírky.“  
„Je sedm ráno.“  
„Ne teď. A mimochodem, kafe by nebylo?“  
„Už jsem se bál, že jsi nemocná.“  
Luskl prsty.  
„Kráturo, přines kávu pro dámu.“  
„Co to bylo?“  
Ifi nevěřícně zírala na domácího skřítka, který se poslušně objevil a zmizel.  
„Domácí skřítek,“ pokrčil rameny Sirius. Ve vzduchu bylo cítit lekci.   
„A otrocká práce ti něco říká?“  
„Je v rodině celá léta, když ho osvobodím...“  
„A že by ses k němu alespoň choval jako k myslící bytosti?“  
Vzpomněl si, že ho ani nenapadlo zeptat se Krátury, co přesně se stalo Regulovi, a znova se zastyděl.  
„Přinutil jsi mě slíbit, že kdykoli se budeš chovat jako syn svých rodičů, otluču ti to o hlavu.“  
Krátura se s tichým lupnutím vrátil. Ifigenie od něj převzala šálek kávy.  
„Děkuji,“ řekla a trochu usrkla. „Je výborná.“  
„Paní neschvaluje srkání,“ zamračil se Krátura.  
„Máš pravdu,“ usmála se Ifi. „Příště si dám pozor.“  
Krátura se zamračil ještě víc a vzápětí zmizel.  
„Dobře, trochu tě chápu,“ přiznala Ifi. „Ale k věci, co se tady děje? Máš tak deset minut. Pak v sobě budu mít dost kofeinu na to, abych se ptala.“  
Odvyprávěl jí všechno. Nebo alespoň zkrácenou verzi nejnovějších událostí. Historii epického boje mezi Siriem Blackem a Jamesem Potterem beztak znala.   
„Musím se ti k něčemu přiznat,“ řekla, když skončil. „Kromě toho, že ti samozřejmě chci pomoct a že mě Miranda více méně vyhnala z kanceláře, mám ještě jeden důvod. Asi vím, co tvému příteli...“  
„Nejsme přátelé.“  
„Co mu je. Respektive, mám přinejmenším představu. Říká se tomu Azkabanský syndrom. Tedy, oficiální název je Specifická porucha zpracování emoční paměti. Vaše vláda z jakýchkoli zmínek o Azkabanu dost vyšilovala, ale pravda je, že nikde jinde si to nepořídíš. Příčinou je dlouhodobé vystavení působení mozkomorů. A popravdě... Sirie, vím, že Británie je tvůj domov, ale tohle je odporné. Jsem ochotná diskutovat o trestu smrti, ale mozkomoři...“  
„Ifi,“ zarazil ji, „vynech debatu o morálce. Máme tu konkrétní problém.“  
„Dobře. Azkabanský syndrom je sice strašné svinstvo, ale ve Státech na něj prakticky nenarazíš.“  
„Chceš říct, že tě sem přitáhl odborný zájem?“  
Povzdechla si.  
„Moje práce je důležitá. Nemůžu si jen tak dovolit odjet.“  
„I když si Miranda myslí něco jiného.“  
„Miranda má svých starostí dost. Mimochodem, je těhotná.“  
„Cože? A ona a Ian?“  
„Vzali se,“ Ifi se tiše zachichotala. „Ale nemusíš se bát o její feministické ideály. Ona požádala o ruku jeho.“  
„Páni, to je... fajn,“ ucítil, jak se mu na tváři objevuje úsměv. „Zrovna oni dva si to fakt zaslouží.“  
„Samozřejmě, ale my teď máme práci. Nechci, aby sis myslel, že jsem Lupina přijela studovat. Pokusím se pomoct, ale popravdě, o Azkabanském syndromu se toho ví strašně málo. Obvolala jsem pár kolegů, ale ve Státech existuje jediný znamenaný případ.“  
„A?“  
„Nechceš vědět.“  
„Takže jak? Dokážeš nám pomoct?“   
„Vám?“  
„Lupinovi. Potřebuju ho, abych zjistil, co se stalo Regulovi.“  
„Já vím, promiň. Chtěla bych s ním mluvit.“  
„Tak to budeš muset počkat.“  
Zvedla obočí a popotáhla z cigarety.  
„Pokud chceš najít společné téma, tak se s ním můžeš zkusit pobavit o tom, že myslící bytost by neměla být nucena fungovat dřív, než vypije první kafe nebo teda v jeho případě čaj. Nesnáší ranní vstávání stejně upřímně jako ty.“

„Mysloléčitelka? Tys na mě zavolal mysloléčitelku?!“  
Siriovi zaškubalo v oku. Ani ne tak z chraplavého jekotu, kterým ho vlkodlak právě obdařil, jako spíš z terminologie. Ifi měla doktorát z psychologie, ne nějaký stupidní kouzelnický kurz.  
„Ten poslední, ke kterému mě poslali,“ pokračoval Lupin, „se mě snažil naučit smíření s mým vnitřním zvířetem. A měl předložku před krb z pravé vlčí kůže, což mělo zřejmě pomoct. Než tohle, tak raději Azkaban.“  
Ifi si přehodila nohu přes nohu, zapálila si další cigaretu a zvědavě je pozorovala.  
„Ifi je psycholožka,“ zkusil vysvětlit Sirus. „To je…“  
„Vím, co to, sakra, je. Nepotřebuju, aby se mi někdo hrabal v hlavě!“  
Sirius vdechl jeden z kolem letících pramínků kouře. Lupin vypadal jako kostra potažená kůží, ze které vystupovaly jizvy. Kupodivu ale právě teď, když se vztekal, vystoupilo na povrch to, co zbylo z tichého knihomola, který kdysi přičaroval všem Siiriovým tkaničkám vlastní inteligenci.   
„Potřebuješ,“ řekl Sirius tiše.  
„A já potřebuju svůj článek,“ ozvala se konečně Ifi. „Se slušnou studií o Azkabanském syndromu bych se mohla dostat možná i do Magic.“  
„Takže jsem pokusný králík? Nebo co?“  
„Můžu ti pomoct,“ pokrčila rameny. „Zasloužíš si to. Popravdě kdokoli zasažený imbecilní britskou kouzelnickou justicí si to zaslouží.“  
Zapálila si další cigaretu.   
„Víš, že to škodí zdraví?“ zeptal se jí.   
„Mému zdraví,“ poučila ho. „Vlkodlaka by to nemělo zajímat. Nemluvě o tom, že celá tahle vaše sranda s Pánem zla a podobnou verbeží je o dost škodlivější.“  
„Nemůžu než souhlasit, ale to na věci nic nemění. Děkuji, ale nechci.“  
Popotáhla z cigarety a nahnula se k němu přes stůl.  
„Koukni, Lupine, já nevím, jestli dokážu něco změnit. Ale vím, že cokoli, co jsi považovat za šťastnou vzpomínku, ti najednou ubližuje. Všechno dobré, co máš v paměti, se najednou pokřivilo. Nevím, jaké to je. Nedokážu si to představit. Nechci si to představovat. Ale vím, že se to děje. Je mi jasné, že to nedokážu pobrat. Ale mám vzdělání a zkušenosti. Po tom všem už si, sakra, zasloužíš, aby ti někdo pomohl. Možná to nezvládnu. Ale pokusím se ti neublížit. Jestli to podělám... no, řekněme, že Sirius je jeden z mála osob, které opravdu vědí, jak mi něco vrátit. Nicméně teď myslím nastala ta správná chvíle, vyrazit ho za dveře.“

Vykopli ho za dveře v jeho vlastním domě. Ve starobylém sídle rodu Blacků. Poposedával na schodech a připadal si, jako by mu bylo zase šestnáct.   
_Muselo to být někdy v pátém ročníku. Skončil tehdy na ošetřovně se zlomeným nosem a hlavou třeštící od kletby, na kterou vážně nečekal, že se to pako Nott zmůže._  
Madam Pomfreyová ho z nějakého důvodu, který měl pravděpodobně něco společného s tím, že se pod ním vlnila podlaha, nesmlouvavě strčila do postele.  
„Chci vás mít pod dohledem, pane Blacku.“  
Něco na tom bylo, protože odpadl v momentě, kdy položil hlavu na polštář. Když se o pár hodin později (nejspíš) vzbudil, docela ocenil, že vedle něj umístila kbelík, do kterého mohl potupně zvracet.   
Možná by to ani nebyla taková ostuda, kdyby záhy nezjistil, že postel vedle něj není prázdná.   
„Měl bys vidět toho druhého,“ prohlásil směrem k Lupinovi, který popravdě řečeno vypadal hůř než se Sirius cítil.   
„Ten druhý,“ řekl Lupin chraptivě, „není na ošetřovně.“  
„Měl kliku,“ odsekl Sirius a odplivl si do kbelíku.  
„Na stolku je voda.“  
„Díky,“ odpověděl Sirius dřív, než si stačil uvědomit, že nebelvírům se neděkuje.   
Voda pomohla, což znamenalo, že si mohl Lupina pozorněji prohlédnout. Nebelvír odjakživa vypadal jako by zrovna vylezl z kanálu, ale tentokrát ho ve stoce očividně něco zmlátilo.   
„Copak? Někdo kdo ti dal přes držku?“ rýpl si, i když tohle nevypadlo na rvačku.  
„Od toho jsi tu ty.“  
„Podcenil jsem protivníka. Nehodlám to opakovat.“  
„Co se stalo?“   
V Lupinových očích se mihl zájem. Vážně vypadal uboze. Sirius usoudil, že ho může pobavit historkou.   
„Jak je ti možná známo,“ ušklíbl se Sirius. „Bradavice jsou navrženy tak, aby v každé koleji bylo zhruba stejně žáků. Což bohužel, vzhledem k tomu, že tu studuje víc idiotů, než je míst v Nebelvíru, znamená, že sem tam nějaký ten odpad skončí u nás.“  
„Neříkej, že tě takhle zřídil někdo s poloviční krví,“ zasmál se Lupin. „Neměl sis dovolovat, sem tam se i my na něco zmůžem.“  
„Pch,“ odfrkl si Sirius. „Možná se budeš divit, ale když říkám idiot a odpad, tak tím nutně nemyslím žádného z vás šmejdů. Čistá krev nutně neznamená inteligenci.“  
„Omlouvám se,“ kývl Lupin a skoro to neznělo jako posměch.  
„Ten kretén Nott doma vyhrabal nějakou plesnivou bichli a nenapadlo ho nic lepšího, než si kouzla z ní zkoušet na jedný mrňavý prvačce. Tak nějak se stalo, že jsem to místo ní schytal já. Pro některý lidi je vzdělání škoda.“  
„Ještě mi řekni, že byla z Nebelvíru, zhroutí se všechno, čemu věřím,“ zasmál se Lupin a vzápětí zasyknul bolestí. Přes pusu se mu táhl sotva srostlý krvavý šrám.  
„To samozřejmě nebyla.“  
Byla z Havraspáru a zkoušela se docela šikovně bránit.   
Od toho rozhovoru se datovalo období, kterému Sirius soukromě říkal příměří. Samozřejmě se z nich nestali kamarádi. To rozhodně ne. Ale občas se na chodbě pozdravili a občas si dokonce povídali. Lupin měl velice legrační, ale zároveň i slušně vyargumentované názory na čistotu krve. Sem tam musel Sirius dokonce uznat, že má nejspíš pravdu.   
Po pár měsících příměří skončilo díky tomu, že Sirius nebyl schopný některé věci nevidět. A když už je viděl, dal si je do souvislostí. A když už si je dal do souvislostí, nedokázal je nechat být.  
Doufal, že Ifi něco zmůže. Věci byly většinou lepší, když u toho byla. Sirius měl dojem, že se mu život rozpouští v dlaních jako kostky ledu a pomalu odtéká do kanálu. Ifi byla živým důkazem toho, že San Francisko pořád ještě existuje. Lupinovi by se tam určitě líbilo.

Sirius neměl sebemenší tušení, co Ifi s Lupinem probírala. Ale rozhodně nechtěl zjistit, co by se stalo, kdyby se jí zeptal. Ifigenie měla v otázkách ochrany soukromí velice jasno. Pokud se někdo snažil strkat nos do záležitostí jejích pacientů (a obecně kohokoli, kdo se jí odhodlal svěřit), začala být velice kreativní. A vůbec k tomu nepotřebovala magii.   
Lupin sám se taky netvářil zrovna sdílně. V dojemné ignoranci Kráturových názorů usrkával osmý dnešní šálek čaje a jestli něco, tak byl spíš mírně otřesený. V dobrém slova smyslu. Jako někdo, kdo zjistil, že světlo na konci tunelu je vážně obloha.   
„Ifi, je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou bychom s tebou potřebovali probrat.“  
Vlkodlak po něm střelil tázavým pohledem. Sirius si ho nevšímal a pokračoval.  
„Harry, syn Jamese Pottera a Lupinův kmotřenec žije v rodině své tety. Pokusili jsme se ho navštívit a popravdě nemám z toho, co jsem viděl, zrovna dobrý pocit.“  
„A cos viděl?“  
„Kluk měl očividně obnošené oblečení, které mu bylo pár čísel větší. Brýle měl slepené izolepou. Ječela na něj jak fúrie.“  
„Neprůkazné,“ zavrtěla hlavou. „Existuje hromada naprosto nevinných důvodů, proč by dítě mělo mít na sobě staré oblečení. Brýle mohou být krátkodobá záležitost nebo dokonce něco, co vyžaduje. Křik je horší, ale mohl to být zkrat. Kdybych, nedejbože, měla dítě vychovávat já, tak mi ty nervy taky sem tak vytečou.“  
„Jeho teta nevypadala, že by museli šetřit na oblečení.“  
„Ale no tak. Člověk nemusí být zrovna škrt, aby nechal dítě doma pobíhat se starém oblečení. A i kdyby, to, že je někdo škrt ještě nemusí znamenat, že zanedbává děti.“  
„Bál se jí! A křičela na něj, že je budižkničemu.“  
„Nerozčiluj se. Netvrdím, že jsi úplně mimo. Jen, že je to třeba ověřit. Reme? Co ty? Na rozdíl tady od někoho, jsi dítě dřív znal.“  
Lupin pokrčil rameny, ale nebylo to bezstarostné gesto. Spíš to vypadalo, že se mu zrovna lámou kosti. „Moc jsem nevnímal.“  
„Dobře. Jak rodina reagovala? Domluvili jste si další schůzku?“  
„Ehm... tvrdil jsem jim, že jsme Svědkové Jehovovi.“  
„Cože?“ chytila se za hlavu. „Teď si kvůli tobě zničím účes. Na cos, sakra, myslel?“  
„Ifi,“ začínaly mu rudnout uši, „kdybys ji viděla. Byl to ten nejhorší druh mudly vůbec...“  
„Kráturo,“ Ifigenie luskla prsty. „Byl bys tak laskav a podal mi prosím nějakou knihu pojednávající o historii rodu Blacků?“  
Skřítek jí podal těžký svazek vázaný v kůži, který Sirius znal výrazně lépe, než by chtěl. Vstala a praštila ho s ním po hlavě.  
„Tak,“ prohlásila a zamyšleně se usmála. „Netušila jsem, že se mi někdy povede tvé přání splnit až tak doslovně.“  
Lupin se rozkašlal a začal se dusit čajem.  
„A ty se nesměj,“ pokusil se ho Sirius spražit pohledem. Už tu chyběl jen žertík o siriózním přístupu.  
„Promiň,“ Lupin se pokusil nasadit velice špatnou imitaci vážné tváře. „Ale mám to předepsané od doktora.“  
„Tys mu poradila, aby se mi posmíval?“  
„Více méně,“ pokrčila rameny.  
„Dobře, dost,“ zvedl Lupin smířlivě ruce. „Očividně jsme to podělali a není to jen Blackova chyba. Myslím, že v tuhle chvíli je třeba udělat dvě věci. Ifigenie, ty jsi tvrdila, že dokážeš zmírnit příznaky toho... syndromu.“  
Očividně mu to slovo nešlo přes pusu. Sirius se přistihl, že tak trochu obdivuje jeho odvahu. Některé věci nebelvírům záviděl.   
Ifi přikývla.  
„Dobře, takže v momentě, kdy budeme mít alespoň naději, že znova nevytuhnu, se vypravím zpět k Dursleyovým. Zjistím, jak velké a jestli vůbec, tam Harry má potíže. A začnu tím, že se omluvím.“


	8. Ze dna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Floyd: [Another Brick in the Wall](https://youtu.be/YR5ApYxkU-U)

„Mohli byste mi vysvětlit, jak se možné, že se moje kamarádka spřáhla s přítelem mého úhlavního nepřítele?“  
Removi trochu zatrnulo jako ostatně pokaždé, když slyšel o Jamesovi. Připomněl si, co říkala Ifigenie. Soustředil se na pozitivní stránku vzpomínek. Blackův nespokojený výraz by Jamese pobavil. Stáhl se mu krk a zrychlil dech. Myslel na to, jak se dech pohybuje jeho tělem. A přinutil se usmát.  
„Vždycky jsem tušila, že za svého úhlavního nepřítele pokládáš racionalitu,“ odsekla Ifigenie Blackovi. „Přemýšlej, prosím. Pokazil jsi to ty a navíc nejsi zrovna druh člověka, který by dokázal okouzlit upjatou středostavovskou paničku.“  
„To si jen myslíš.“  
Black se vztekal, protože mířili k Dursleyovům a jeho se rozhodli nechat v hospodě o dva rohy dál. Remus taky nebyl nejklidnější. Jeho matka nebyla čarodějka, takže byl na mudlovské oblečení zvyklý. Nicméně, šedý oblek, který ho Ifigenie donutila koupit, by na sebe rozhodně nikdy nevzal. Ne, že by na něm bylo něco zásadně špatného. Jen si v něm prostě nepřipadal jako Remus Lupin. I Ifigenie se přiklonila spíš ke konzervativní mudlovské módě. V béžové halence s mašlí pod krkem rozhodně nevypadala jako někdo, kdo by dokázal efektivně specifikovat Blacka. Jen vysokých podpatků se nevzdala, a to navzdory své zjevné a velice hlasité nenávisti vůči anglickým chodníkům.  
Před vchodem čísla čtyři stáli dříve než by chtěl. Nenechala mu ani chvíli na rozmyšlenou. Rovnou zvedla ruku a zazvonila. Tentokrát otevřel vysoký zavalitý muž s tupým výrazem.  
„Stoneová, Společnost pro pomoc rodinám v nouzi,“ oznámila Ifigenie a zamávala mu před nosem jakousi průkazkou. „Můžeme dovnitř?“  
„Co chcete?“ obořil se na ně muž.  
„Vy jste, pokud se nemýlím, pan Dursley? Toho času opatrovník jistého Harryho Pottera?“  
„Co ten spratek provedl? Jestli nás někdo...“  
„Můžeme si promluvit uvnitř?“ zopakovala svou otázku.  
„A tohle je kdo?“ zachmuřil se Dursley.  
„Uvnitř, prosím.“  
Rezignovaně pokrčil rameny.  
„Petunie, pojď sem,“ zakřičel směrem do domu. „Je tu někdo kvůli tomu... tvému synovci.“  
Zavedl je do obýváku. Když procházeli okolo schodů, ucítil Remus slabou stopu známého pachu. Zdálo se mu, že z přístěnku zaslechl zaštrachání. Vzduch mu protékal tělem v měkkých kudrnatých vlnách.  
„To je ten chlápek z minulého týdne,“ zapištěla Petunie Dursleyová, sotva je spatřila.  
„Omlouvám se, madam,“ usmál se na ni. „Ve skutečnosti jsem s vámi nepřišel mluvit o božím království.“  
„Pch,“ vyšpulila pusu. „Dáte si čaj?“  
Společenská fráze zněla jako vyhlášení války.  
„Mé jméno je Remus Lupin. Neznáme se, ale jsem kmotrem Harryho Pottera,“ oznámil jim, jakmile paní Dursleyová položila na konferenční stolek podnos s čajovým servisem. Tuhle část nacvičovali. Usoudili, že detaily kouzelnického práva nemusí mudly zajímat.   
„Ale to je mi novinka,“ Dursley se nafoukl jako žába. „Takže vy ste jeden z nich? Že byste se konečně o toho spratka začali zajímat?“  
„Počkat,“ přerušila ho Ifigenie, „pane Dursley, nejsme tu, abychom...“  
„Nejste?“ vyprskla vztekle Dursleyová. „A proč tu jste? To se konečně někdo z vás budižkničemů začal zajímat o dítě, které jste nám jen tak pohodili na schody?“  
„Cože?“ Remus vytřeštil oči. I Ifigenie se nespokojeně zavrtěla. „Myslel jsem, že Brumbál...“  
„Ten váš Brumbál,“ pokračovala Dursleyová a plivala slova jako kulky, „nechal roční nemluvně ležet uprostřed listopadové noci jen tak na schodech. Bez jakéhokoli vysvětlení. I když pardon... nechal nám tu dopis. Velice milý a přátelský dopis. Prakticky vyděračský.“  
Ten lék, co mu dala Ifigenie, nejspíš musel účinkovat, protože Remus se nezvedl a nevyrazil do Bradavic zabít nejmocnějšího kouzelníka světa.  
„To jsem nevěděl,“ řekl místo toho.  
„Vidím, že vám na kmotřenci skutečně záleží.“   
Dursleyové žhnuly oči vzteky. V tuhle chvíli bylo poznat, že byly s Lily sestry.  
„Byl jsem ve vězení.“  
„Cože?! Vernone, tys do našeho domu pustil kriminálníka? Proboha...“  
„Klid, paní Dursleyová,“ zasáhla Ifigenie. „Jednalo se o justiční omyl.“  
„Omyl, tyhle věci nikdy nejsou jen omyl. Co když...“  
„Paní Dursleyová,“ věnovala jí velice oficiální úsměv. „Kouzelnická justice je bohužel v žalostném stavu. Mluvila jste o panu Brumbálovi, právě ten na ni má výrazný vliv.“  
„Pch, to se nedivím,“ odfrkla si, ale trochu se uklidnila.   
„Jsme tu proto, abychom zmírnit dopad chyb, které se staly.“  
„A co nějaká kompenzace?“ zeptal se náhle Dursley, který se mezitím stačil přesunout na nejvzdálenější konec kanape.   
„Jistě, kompenzace,“ Dursleyová se narovnala jako pravítko. „Dovedete si představit, jaké to je muset se znenadání místo jednoho batolete starat o dvě? Už jen co to stojí. A ten čas. Víte vy vůbec, že jsem musela obětovat kariéru? Ta vaše sebranka absolutně nebere ohledy na život kohokoli jiného.“  
Remus poněkud překvapeně zjistil, že s ní skoro souhlasí.  
„Mohli bychom s chlapcem mluvit?“ zeptala se Ifigenie klidně.  
„Mluvili jsme o kompenzaci,“ připomněl Dursley.  
„Napřed bychom si s Harrym chtěli promluvit.“   
„Zavolej ho!“  
Muž se se zafuněním zvedl a vyšel na chodbu.   
„Hej ty,“ zabušil na přístěnek pod schody. „Vylez.“  
„Je zamčeno,“ ozvalo se zevnitř.   
Removi se na kůži vyrazil studený pot. Nádech a pak výdech. Hezky pomalu. Nevěděl, jestli je to panika nebo vztek, ale ani jedno teď nesmělo vyhrát.  
Dursley otočil klíčem a ze dveří vykoukla střapatá hlava.   
„Na kanape. A slušně pozdrav,“ nakázal Harrymu strýc.  
„Dobrý den,“ řekl Harry poslušně, zatímco si sedal. Očividně měl sloužit jako nárazník mezi Dursleym a Remem.   
„Ahoj,“ usmál se Remus.  
„Vážně jste znal moje rodiče?“  
„Ano, Harry, byli to moji přátelé.“  
Vypadal jako James. I když James by se určitě v pěti letech nedokázal tvářit takhle vážně. Hlavou mu projelo tolik vzpomínek.   
„Tvůj tatínek byl můj nejlepší kamarád,“ protlačil slova skrz ten zmatek, který se mu formoval v hlavě. „Jsi mu moc podobný.“  
„Fakt?“ rozzářil se Harry. „A jaký byl?“  
„A dost,“ vyštěkla jeho teta. „Tvůj otec byl... Nebavíme se tu o tvém otci. Chtěli jste s klukem mluvit, tak se ptejte.“  
„O samotě, prosím,“ usmála se na ni Ifigenie.  
„Kdo vám dal právo...“  
„Pokud máte získat nárok na finanční kompenzaci, musím s chlapcem mluvit o samotě.“  
Dursleyová si založila ruce v bok. „Ptám se, do vám dal právo! Ukažte mi nějaký průkaz! Nenechám svého synovce o samotného s kriminálníkem a kdoví kým.“  
Ifigenie zvedla obočí.  
„Dobře, Harry, mrzí mě, že musíš vstávat, ale ráda bych viděla, kde spíš.“  
Harry začal vstávat, ale Dursleyová ho zarazila.  
„Teď přespává v přístěnku pod schody, ale je to jen proto, že renovujeme jeho ložnici. Jakmile to bude hotové...“  
„To není pravda,“ ozval se Harry. „Nemám žádnou ložnici. Pořád spím v přístěnku.“  
„V přístěnku?“ zopakovala Ifigenie a podívala se paní Dursleyové přímo do očí. „Ale to není vhodné místo pro malého chlapce.“  
Remus bojoval s touhou Harryho obejmout.   
Dursley se nespokojeně ošil.  
„Ten kluk ani oficiálně neexistuje,“ rozkřikl se Dursley. „Víte, co s ním máme starostí? A teď ještě chcete, abychom se k němu chovali jako k nějakému princátku?!“  
„Chceme, abyste se k němu chovali jako k dítěti,“ vytasil Remus hůlku. „Nemůže za to, že vám způsobuje problémy.“  
„A tím se dostáváme zpět k otázce kompenzace,“ prohlásila ledově paní Dursleyová.

„Kolik chtějí? Vážně, jestli jim jde o o prachy, tak není problém.”  
„Nechci tvoje peníze, Blacku,” zamračil se Remus.   
„Bereš ode mě plat.”  
„Za práci.”  
Zatraceně, nemohl si dovolit Blacka odmítat.  
„Pánové, nechte si to od cesty.”  
Ifigenie vypadala unaveně. Buď navzdory, nebo díky tomu, že do sebe už zase lila kafe.   
„Žije v přístěnku pod schody,“ řekl Remus tiše. „Jednají s ním jako se špínou. Jako s nevycválanou cvičenou opicí.”  
„Hádal se s nimi,” prohlásila zamyšleně Ifi. „To je dobré znamení. Nebojí se jich.”  
„Nebelvír po tátovi,” usmál se Remus.  
„Ne v pěti letech. Podívej, jednají s ním hnusně, ale vysloveně týrané dítě by vypadalo jinak. Nemyslím si, že je v bezprostředním ohrožení.”  
Složil hlavu do dlaní. „Nevím, jestli ho tam dokážu nechat.”  
„Nemáš jinou možnost,” podotkla Ifi.  
„Má,” řekl Black. „Nemám problém s tím, aby tu Harry byl.”  
„U Merlina, Blacku,” rozesmál se Remus. „A jak dlouho si tu necháš mě? Jak dlouho tu zůstaneš ty? Myslíš, že mám šanci získat jinou práci? A když už jsme u toho, co bych asi s Harrym dělal za úplňku?”  
„Jenomže já vím, jaké to je být ne až tak úplně týrané dítě.“  
„Jsem tu jen proto, že potřebuješ zjistit, co se stalo Regulovi. Nezapomínej, že jsme pořád nepřátelé, Blacku.“  
Black sevřel pěsti a vztekle kopl do stolu.  
„Za jak velkýho hajzla mě, sakra, máš? Fakt si myslíš, že se hodlám dál patlat v pubertálních bitkách? Že se budu mstít na dětech?“  
Odmlčel se. Remus nevěděl, za co ho má. Nevěděl ani za co má sebe.  
„Trochu klidu, pánové,“ ozvala se Ifigenie. „Harry není v bezprostředním nebezpečí. Nemá cenu cokoli uspěchat. Předpokládejme, že je u Dursleyů z nějakého rozumného důvodu.“  
„Nechal ho ležet na schodech,“ zavrčel Remus.  
„Musíme mluvit s Brumbálem,” prohlásil najednou Black. „Jasně, to je ono. Je to blázen, ale nejspíš měl nějaký důvod. Třeba z něj něco dostaneme. Nevěřím mu, ale musíme to zkusit.”  
Jeho první reakce byla, že by měl Brumbála bránit. Velkého představitele dobra v kouzelnickém světě. Moudrého starce, ke kterému si všichni chodí pro radu.  
„Taky mu nevěřím,” řekl místo toho.  
Blackovi blikl na tváři úsměv. Rema napadlo, že svět se musel hodně změnit, když mu najednou věří víc zmijozelovi než samotnému Brumbálovi.   
„Jaký typ emocionální reakce na něj bys čekal?” vložila se do věci Ifigenie.  
„Vztek, výčitky,“ zamyslel se Remus. „Možná i naděje, že se všechno vyřeší. Ani to není úplně vyloučené. Jenomže Brumbál je v Bradavicích. To je místo… Nevím, jestli zvládnu Bradavice.”  
„Zvládneš,” ujistila ho Ifigenie. „Zvládneme. Ale až po úplňku. Nemá cenu to komplikovat víc než je nutné.”  
„Co budeme dělat do té doby?” zeptal se Black, kterého očividně postihl náhlý záchvat aktivity.  
Rozhlédla se a típla cigaretu o Historii rodu Blacků.  
„Pořád si myslím,” usmála se. „Že tenhle pokoj si přímo říká o pořádnou párty.”

V lidské mytologii figuruje vlk samotář. Velký zlý vlk. Vraždící stvůra, která má jen krůček k vlkodlakovi. Vždy krutá, vždy nelítostná a vždy osamělá. Nejspíš proto, že setkání s osamělým vlkem měli lidé ještě šanci přežít. Ti, na které zaútočila celá smečka, o tom většinou nevyprávěli. Vlci jsou sociální zvířata. Remus si nikdy nebyl úplně jistý, jestli po přátelství a po společnosti touží spíš jeho lidská nebo vlčí část. Když se ale v noci po návštěvě Harryho opatrovníků převaloval na posteli, slyšel vlka. Člověka by taková věc určitě nenapadla. Dobrého člověka jistě ne.   
Když odcházeli, vzala si ho paní Dursleyová stranou a naznačila, že „tomu klukovi“ by mohlo být někde úplně jinde než u nich výrazně lépe. V jeho světě. U někoho, kdo by ho byl schopen zajistit. Samozřejmě by Dursleyovým musel být schopen své schopnosti dokázat. Hlavně po finanční stránce. Nedovedete si představit, kolik dnes děti stojí.  
Pokusila se mu ho prodat. Zkusila prodat vlastního synovce. Nemohl u nich Harryho nechat.   
Možná by ho to nenapadlo, kdyby úplněk nebyl tak blízko. Nebo možná, kdyby se Black sám nenabídl, že pomůže. Zatímco Ifigenie a Black připravovali večírek, rodil se mu v hlavě plán, za který věděl, že by se měl stydět.


	9. Slunce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Nina Simon: [Here Comes a Sun](https://youtu.be/CTnDttx8PPU)

Proti pořádání párty bylo samozřejmě vysloveno několik námitek. Nebyl na ni vhodný čas, měli důležitější starosti a samozřejmě bylo naprosto nevhodné podobnou akcí zneuctít sídlo staroslavného rodu Blacků. A bylo jich příliš málo.  
„Vždycky je vhodný čas na párty a tři jsou dav,“ odpálkovala Ifi Lupinovy námitky. S těmi Kráturovými se neobtěžovala.  
„Ve Zmijozelu se říkalo, že párty dělá nahej potomek starýho rodu na piáně,” prohlásil Sirius, protože se mu vážně nechtělo přemýšlet o tom, že v Anglii naprosto žádné přátele a možná už ani náhodné známé nemá. „Máme piáno, i potomka starého rodu. Když trochu přitopíme, jsem ochotnej se obětovat.“  
V průběhů diskuzí o tom, jestli večírek pořádat či ne, zcela svévolně sám od sebe začal.   
„Jak šlechetné,“ ušklíbl se Lupin. „Ale u Merlina, ne!“  
„Copak, urazil bych tvůj jemnocit?”  
„Ale kdepak, jen se bojím, aby ses nám nenastydl.”  
„To je od tebe laskavé,” spráskl ruce Black. „Kdybych věděl, že jsi tak čistá duše, nikdy bych ti do bot nesypal svědivý prášek.”  
„Do bot, do povlečení, do šamponu a do spodního prádla, Blacku.”  
„Internátní školy jsou zlo,” ozvala se Ifigenie a zvedla skleničku, kterou si hned ze začátku večera pečlivě označila otiskem jasně rudých rtů.  
Párty se konala v obývacím pokoji. Měli víno, whisky a mísu jednohubek, které si museli udělat sami, protože v tomhle případě Krátura vzdoroval i přímému rozkazu. A ano, bylo tu i to piáno. Prozatím jen posedávali na podlaze a ze všeho nejvíc si povídali.   
„A vůbec, Ifi, vy tam u vás vůbec netušíte, jak skvělá taková internátní škola je,” zašermoval prstem. Byl střízlivý, ale doufal, že to nevydrží dlouho.  
„Cože?! Sirie, nezlob se, ale v souvislosti se svým středoškolským vzděláním s oblibou používáš výraz zatracenej ústav. Myslela jsem, žes to tam nesnášel.”  
„Nesnášel?” vyprskl Lupin. „Black šéfoval celýmu Zmijozelu. Prváci mu leštili boty.”  
„To je blbost.”  
„Jenom jestli. Netvař se. Stačilo ti kývnout prstem a všichni skákali, jak jsi pískal.”  
Byla to pravda. Sirius, věděl, že ano. A zároveň to byl i důvod, proč Bradavice nenáviděl. I když tehdy o té nenávisti ještě nevěděl.  
„Nemusí to být výhoda,” procedil mezi prsty.  
Lupin se na něj zkoumavě zadíval a pak se trochu usmál.  
„Takže jsem měl pravdu?” maličko naklonil hlavu. „Už tehdy jsi byl víc než čistá krev a spousta arogance?”  
Něco bylo špatně. Tohle znělo skoro jako kompliment a Lupin komplimenty jen tak nerozdával.   
„A nemohli bychom si raději povídat o Kantovi?” přerušila je Ifi, protože Ifi měla momenty, kdy byla naprosto dokonalá.  
Lupin vzhlédl ke stropu.  
„Jsme uvnitř. Hvězdné nebe v nedohlednu.”  
„Hvězdné nebe sedí vedle vás,” připomněl Sirius.  
„Sirie, prosím, ne!”  
„Co ne? Jsi v sídle rodu Blacků. Můj rodokmen vypadá jak astronomický atlas. Nicméně v jednom máš pravdu. Uvědomuji si, že bych měl být nad vámi.”  
Postavil se a upřel vyzývavý pohled na piáno.  
„To bude bolet,” zašeptal Lupin směrem k Ifi.  
„Ale kdepak,” zavrtěla hlavou. „Umí hrát. Jen ho budeme muset zastavit dřív, než se pustí do Beethovena.”  
„Proč?”  
„Protože ho nesnáším. Ale hodlám tvrdit, že by u tebe mohla měsíční sonáta vyvolat proměnu.”  
Sirius usoudil, že starodávné sídlo rodu Blacků potřebuje koledu v červenci a spustil bleskurychlou verzi Wish You a Marry Christmas.  
„Sirie,” zaškemrala Ifi, „něco intelektuálnějšího, prosím.”  
Obrátil oči v sloup a pak mrkl na Lupina. Teď zrovna si nebyl schopný vzpomenout na jedinou píseň o měsíci. Ale napadlo ho něco těsně vedle.   
Vyťukal prvních pár tónů. Ifi mu věnovala lehce zasněný úsměv a zvedla skleničku. Kývl na ni a začal zpívat o slunci a tom, že to byla dlouhá, studená a osamělá zima.   
Když se dostal k tomu, že lidem se na tvář vrátil úsměv, Lupin zvedl hlavu a ano, v jeho očích začal pomalu tát led.

O zcela neurčitelný počet hodin a skleniček později stál Sirius na chodbě, a kdyby toho alkoholu bylo o něco míň, nejspíš by naprosto nechápal, co to toho zatracenýho vlkodlaka popadlo. Jenomže chlastu bylo hodně, a tak Lupinův jazyk, který se najednou ocitl v jeho ústech, nijak nerozporoval.  
Remus (i skrz ethanolovou mlhu Siriův mozek chápal, že tohle už fakt není Lupin) líbal jinak než Damien a bylo to dobře. Nepotřeboval Damiena, nepotřeboval vzpomínky na Damiena a sakra, neměl by myslet na Damiena.  
Otevřel oči a opřel si hlavu o zeď.  
Remus vypadal skoro vyděšeně. Na některý lidi tak Beatles prostě působili. Sirus mu položil dlaň na tvář.  
„Nejsi Damien,“ řekl, protože byl zrovna teď ožralej idiot. „A já jsem idiot.“  
„Jsi,“ kývl Remus.  
„Nechci, abys byl Damien.“  
„A chceš, abych byl já?“  
Sirius svraštil čelo. Myšlenky mu proplouvaly mozkem jako obrovské a extrémně pomalé ledovce. Vlkodlakova otázka byla příšerně složitá.  
A zároveň krásně jednoduchá.   
„Jo,“ přikývl. „Promiň, jsem idiot.“  
„To už si říkal,“ zasmál se Remus a najednou se svět zase přepnul do módu intimní komunikace.  
V Siriově mozku se rozsvítilo přání, aby to vlkolakovi líbilo a začal tahat z rukávu všechny triky, co znal. Převzal iniciativu. Zajel mu rukama pod svetr. Pod bříšky prstů cítil kůži zvrásněnou jizvami. Připomínaly mu písmo. Jasně rozpoznatelné značky přenášející informaci. Tvrdily, že tohle je dobrý nápad. A že by měl být opatrný.  
Sevřel vlkodlakova zápěstí a odstrčil ho od sebe. Pak ho v rozporu s tímhle skoro násilným gestem políbil na špičku nosu.  
„Můžu tě pozvat na rande?“ zeptal se.  
Remus zalapal po dechu, což byla vzhledem k tomu, co ještě před chviličkou prováděli, více méně fyziologická reakce.  
„Bude mi ctí,“ usmál se po chvíli.  
Sirus měl sto chutí zanotovat mu do ucha něco od Beatles. Pak ale usoudil, že by to mohlo být trapné a spokojil se s jemným dotykem rtů na rty,

Sirius si uvědomoval, že to není něco, čím by se měl chlubit, ale miloval rána po té, co se mu v opilosti stalo něco zábavného a nečekaného. Tím pádem si docela užíval chvíli, kdy se Remus vpotácel do kuchyně. Nevypadal zrovna vyspale. Místo očí měl úzké narůžovělé štěrbiny a pod nimi kruhy jak namalované inkoustem.   
„Čaj?” zeptal se Sirius.  
Remus maličko ožil a dychtivě zakýval hlavou.  
„Doufám, že si toho vážíš,” poznamenal Sirius, zatímco obsluhoval konvici. „Kvůli tvému čaji jsem opustil svůj předchozí plán tiše umřít v temném koutě.  
„Je před úplňkem,” pokrčil Remus rameny. „Vyměním za libovolnou kocovinu.”  
„Tu moji bys nechtěl.”  
Postavil před něj šálek.  
„A mimochodem,” usmál se, „pokud si vzpomínám, slíbil jsi mi v noci rande.”  
Remus trochu zklamal. Jen velice mírně se začervenal a vůbec se netvářil překvapeně, že si Sirius na včerejší noc (nebo možná dnešní ráno) pamatuje a že si nepořídil sebemenší náznak morální kocoviny.   
„Kdykoli kromě dneška.”  
Ztěžka se posadil a začal uždibovat suchý a dávno studený toast. Vypadal trochu jako přerostlý vrabec. Bylo to roztomilé. Siria nenapadal jediný důvod, proč by se neměl hlásit je svým včerejším činům. To ale neznamenalo, že si teď nemohl rýpnout.  
„Až se oklepeš, budeme muset do Bradavic. Nikdy se mě nikdo neodvážil pozvat k madam Pacinkové.”  
„Jak jen můžeš žít. V tom případě je to jasné. Pokud přežiju úplněk, jdeme k madam Pacinkové.”  
Sirius si uvědomoval, že o odstín zbledl. Tahle provokace se mu nevyplatila. Nicméně odpovědět mohl jen jedno.  
„Přesně to jsem si celý život přál. Dáš si ještě čaj?”  
Remus přikývl a v očích měl upřímnou vděčnost a ještě upřímnější pobavení.

Úplněk proběhl nad očekávání dobře. Ifigenie Siriovi pomohla nastavit parametry bariérového kouzla vzhledem k Removým individuálním potřebám. Sirus vytvářel špičkou hůlky ve vzduchu složitý obrazec, vyvažoval magické proudy útržky zaklínadel a připadal si kompetentně. Snad prvně od chvíle, kdy přistál na Heathrow. Byl to fajn pocit. Zvuky těla narážejícího do zdí už byly horší. Ráno se ale Remus vypotácel ze sklepa jen s pár šrámy a Siriovi se ulevilo tak strašně moc, až ho to vyděsilo. Investoval do vlkodlaka víc než jen peníze.   
Beze slova mu podal župan a užíval si adrenalin v krevním řečišti.   
Remus se ušklíbl skoro jako by mu četl myšlenky.  
„No co?“ pokrčil Sirius rameny. „Nemáš pocit, že se věci začínají měnit k lepšímu?“  
Vlkodlak se opřel o zeď a zhluboka se nadechl.  
„Idiote. Cokoli je lepší než Azkaban.“  
Nepřestal se usmívat. Siria náhle přepadly pocity, které romantická literatura obvykle spojuje s křehkým porcelánem, růžovými lístky a sem tam i s koťátky. Přidala si jako idiot a bylo mu to naprosto jedno.  
„Dej mi den, prosím,“ řekl Remus. „Teď zrovna… teď zrovna Bradavice nedám.“  
„Jistě,“ přikývl Sirius. „Myslíš, že bych teď mohl být doopravdy idiot?“  
Vlkodlak překvapeně zamrkal a přikývl.   
Sirius ho objal a políbil do vlasů. I jemu samému se ze vší té romantiky zvedal žaludek. 

Famfrpálové hřiště bylo zalité sluncem. Vlkodlak se po něm rozhlédl a na tváři měl široký úsměv, který u něj Sirius viděl naposledy před osmi lety.   
„Nemůžu se zbavit dojmu, že bych ti měl dát do zubů za to, že špehuješ na našem tréninku.“  
„Za to jste nám nikdy nestáli,“ odsekl Sirius.  
„Ne? A co v páťáku? Panoramatická špehýrka přímo na zlatonce?“  
„A nebyla skvělá? Dělal jsem to, abych si zkusil kouzlo, ne že bychom nějak extra potřebovali znát vaši tááák děsně sofistikovanou strategii.“   
„Naše strategie byla vždycky naprosto skvělá. A přizpůsobená tomu, že ji někdo bídně vyšpióní.“  
„Ale my jsme špehovali jen proto, abychom vám udělali radost.“  
„Ach,“ zalomil rukama. „To kdybychom věděli…“  
„Tak co?“ zvedl Sirus obočí a zkusil se tvářit nebezpečně.  
„Tak bychom… tak bychom…,“ Remus nasadil rádoby sexy výraz. „Tak bychom se vám odvděčili.“  
Vzal Siria kolem pasu a políbil ho. Bylo to hezké. A trochu trapné. Sirius si připomněl, že Remus strávil několik let v Azkabanu a nedá se od něj čekat, že by podobné věci zvládal. Zajel mu prsty do vlasů a najednou to vůbec trapné nebylo.  
„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se tiše.  
Remus se zasmál.  
„V pohodě? Nikdy už nebude všechno v pohodě. Ale dík za optání.“  
„Promiň.“  
Sirisu měl sto chutí sám sebe nakopat do prdele.   
„To nic. Moje blbost, já jen nejsem… zvyklej. Měl jsi někdy pocit, že…“  
Odmlčel se. Na strašně dlouho.  
„… že žiješ v úplně jiným vesmíru, než kde bys měl.“  
Sirius se nahlas rozesmál, protože zrovna tohle bylo naprosto přesné.  
„Celá tahle zkurvená země,“ zašeptal vlkodlakovi do ucha, protože najednou měl ruce okolo jeho krku a tak, „je úplně špatnej vesmír. Všechno je tu špatně. Lidi řeší kraviny. Zabíjejí se kvůli kravinám. Já bych sakra pochopil, kdyby se zabíjeli kvůli něčemu důležitýmu, ale zkurvená čistá krev. Proč? Proč ne něco pochopitelnýho jako prachy nebo žárlivost?“  
„Taky nic moc důvod k vraždě.“  
„Alespoň ho chápu. Sakra.“  
Polkl. A zhluboka se nadechl. Netušil, že s ním takhle moc zamávají zrovna pitomý Bradavice. Jenomže tady byl vždycky střed. Centrum. Místo, kde se věci děly. A kde žil. Sakra, nechtěl tu být. Nebo chtěl, aby tu alespoň byla Ifi.  
„Ale no tak,“ Remus mu položil hlavu na rameno a teprve teď si Sirius uvědomil, jak blízko jeden druhému celou dobu jsou. „Hrabat tu má mně. Neboj, bude to dobrý. Zas vypadneš.“  
„Nemohl bys říct něco lepšího?“  
„Celý roky jsi tu nebyl,“ ušklíbl se Remus. „A celý roky sem zas nebudeš muset vrátit.“  
Sirius si promnul spánky špičkami prstů. Tahle země už nebyla jeho domov a Bradavice nebyly místo, kde by musel žít. Nechtěl tu žít. Ale ať dělal co dělal, nedokázal se vykašlat na ty, které za sebou pořád nechával.


	10. Do stejné řeky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Billy Bragg nad Wilco: [When the Roses Bloom Again](https://youtu.be/Yl8-3nBI5is)

Cestu do ředitelny i místnost samotnou znali oba. Jeden jak druhý tam strávili spoustu času. V nekonečné válce mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem byl Sirius generálem a Remus pobočníkem nejvyššího velitele. Teď tu stáli jeden vedle druhého jako spojenci. Remus svíral hůlku. Až příliš přesně si vybavoval svůj minulý rozhovor s Brumbálem.  
„Zdravím tě, Reme,” usmál se starý čaroděj.  
Vlkodlak jen kývl.  
„Tvá sova mě překvapila. Měl jsem za to, že už jsme si vše vyjasnili.“  
„Jeho příbuzní o něj nestojí. A tys ho nechal na schodech!“  
Vypadlo to z něj výrazně rychleji než by chtěl.  
„Ale no tak, drahý chlapče. Dělal jsem jen to, co jsem musel. Nebylo, kam jinam…“  
„Nebylo?“ vložil se do debaty Black. „Vážně ne? A proč?“  
„Pane Blacku, tohle není…“  
„Je mi fuk, čí je to věc. Četl jsem záznamy z Remova prvního soudu. Svědčil jste proti němu.“  
Remus málem přestal dýchat. Náhle si až příliš jasně vzpomněl na soudní síň. Na vinu, která mu bublala v krvi. Měl chuť přikyvovat, když Brumbál mluvil.  
_„Jsem starý člověk a udělal jsem mnoho chyb, ale toto je snad jedno z mých největších zklamání,“ řekl tehdy starý čaroděj a tvář se mu zkřivila nefalšovanou bolestí. „Myslel jsem, že do Bradavic přijímám chlapce stiženého tragédií. Nemocné dítě, které svůj stav nezavinilo a které si zaslouží přinejmenším naději na normální život. Dostal vzdělání a našel si i přátele, kteří smýšleli stejně jako já. Statečné chlapce s čistým srdcem, kteří mu důvěřovali stejně jako jsem mu věřil já. Nepovažovali ho za monstrum.“_  
„Byla ta důvěra oprávněná?“ zeptal se prokurátor.  
„Ne. Remus Lupin zradil své přátele i mě. Do konce života si budu vyčítat, že jsem přistoupil k tak nebezpečnému experimentu.“  
„Pane Blacku, vy si ani v nejmenším nedokážete představit…,“ Brumbálovi stekla po tváři slza. Tentokrát už na Rema dojem neudělal. „Drahý chlapče, vím, že jsi trpěl, ale ani na okamžik si prosím nemysli, že mně se bolest vyhnula. Smrt Jamese a Lily mi zlomila srdce. A nebyli jediní… Tolik přátel, tolik dětí, které jsem viděl vyrůstat. Umírali kvůli mým chybám. Byli jsme ve válce a já rozhodoval o tom, kdo bude obětován.“  
„A co to má společného s Removým procesem?“ odsekl Black.  
Brumbál se ztěžka posadil za stůl a pohladil zářivé peří svého fénixe.  
„Je tak těžké pochopit,“ řekl tiše, „že jsem si přál, aby byl za všechno to utrpení alespoň někdo potrestán?“  
Remus mu rozuměl. Pamatoval si, jak přicházely další a další zprávy a všechny byly špatné. Chtěl, aby za to někdo zaplatil.  
„Takže jste na Lupina prostě ukázal prstem?“ vyštěkl Black. „Bez ohledu na to, jestli…“  
„Já tě chápu,“ skočil mu Remus do řeči a podíval se Brumbálovi přímo do elektricky modrých očí. „Na tvém místě bych udělal to samé. Ale mýlil ses. Byla to moje vina, ale ne moje zrada. Jsem tady. Můžu se o Harryho postarat. Nechceš mi to dovolit a já potřebuju vědět proč.  
Profesor si zamyšleně prohrábl vousy, ale ani na okamžik neuhnul očima. Remus by byl dal hodně za to, aby skutečně stál ten moudrý a mocný čaroděj, na kterého ho tak dlouho spoléhal.  
„K něčemu se ti přiznám, pořád ještě ti nevěřím. Ne, když jde o Harryho,” promluvil konečně Brumbál. „Ale možná víra nevyžaduje důvody. Harry porazil nejmocnějšího černokněžníka naší doby. Dokázal něco, co jsem nedokázal já. To z něj dělá cíl. Nejsem si zcela jistý, že je Voldemort jednou pro vždy pryč a mám víc než dost důkazů, že po světě chodí hodně jeho následovníků. Jsem povinen Harryho chránit.”  
„Tím, že ho strčíš k mudlům?”  
„Tím, že ho vychovává rodina jeho matky. Mateřská láska je mocné kouzlo. Mocnější, než si Voldemort sám dokázal představit.”  
Nelhal, ale něco tajil.  
„Nemluvě o tom,” pokračoval ředitel, „že chlapci, který přežil, by pobyt v kouzelnickém světě jistě nesvědčil. Jak by se na něm asi odrazilo to, že je považován za celebritu a za vítěze nad Voldemortem? Co myslíš? Co by z něj vyrostlo?”  
„A co z něj vyroste takhle? Spí v přístěnku pod schody. Nemá přátele…”  
Ředitel trochu rozpačitě poklepal na stůl. Přesto ale zavrtěl hlavou.  
„Nehodlám a nemohu své rozhodnutí změnit.”  
„Brumbále,” vložil se do rozhovoru Sirius, „řekl jste, že Harry už jako dítě porazil Voldemorta. Pokud má tolik moci, jak se všichni domnívají, nemělo by mu nic hrozit.”  
Remus sebou trhl a zadíval se mu překvapeně do očí. Sirius jen pokrčil rameny.  
„Neříkej, že jsem jediný, kdo v tom vidí díry.“  
„Dobrá úvaha, pane Blacku. Nicméně obávám se, že detaily toho, jak Harry porazil Voldemorta musí zůstat skryty. Pro jeho vlastní bezpečí.”  
„Proč by se Voldemort měl vrátit?“ zeptal se Black a Remus mu náhle záviděl lehkost s jakou dokázal vyslovit černokněžníkovo jméno.  
„Mám své důvody…“  
„Jistě, máš důvody. Vždycky máš důvody. A já bych, sakra, alespoň jeden z nich chtěl znát.“  
„Dobrá, mám… řekněme více než podezření, že temný pán se ještě před svou smrtí pojistil. Vytvořil jisté předměty, do kterých ukryl svou duši.“  
Remus se už už nadechoval, aby Brumbálovi řekl o Regulovi. Sirius by ale rychlejší.  
„Fajn vědět,“ ušklíbl se. „Díky za důvěru. Ozvěte se, až budete zase něco potřebovat.“  
Vlkodlak spolkl, co chtěl říct. Brumbál mu věnoval tázavý pohled, ale nechal je odejít. 

Cestou přes školní pozemky k Prasinkám Remus neřekl ani slovo. Ticho se mezi nimi táhlo jako pavučiny. Doufal, že ho někdo přeruší dřív, než se do něj zamotají. Zelený trávník a modrá obloha najednou vypadaly jako tapeta nalepená na zdi.  
„Nemělo smysl riskovat,“ promluvil konečně Sirius.  
Vlkodlak jen přikývl.  
„Nevíme, co Brumbál ví a hlavně ani nevíme, co vlastně víme my.“  
Pokud zvedne ruku, tapeta se protrhne a za ní bude popelavě šedá obloha vpíjející se do Severního moře. Ucítil, jak mu po tváři sklouzl rozedraný plášť. Vysmát se tomu. Tak to řekla Ifigenie. Jako by to byl jen bubák.  
„Trochu moc víme za sebou, ne?“ řekl.  
Třásl se mu hlas a Sirius mu věnoval nejistý pohled.  
„Vždycky jsem měl mizernej sloh. A poslouchej, neslíbil jsi mi náhodou rande?“  
Remus se vděčně usmál. Není nad změnu tématu.  
„Pochopím, jestli nemáš náladu na madam Pacinkovou,” nadhodil Black.  
„Nemám. Ani trochu. Pravděpodobně bych rozkousal krajkovou dečku.”  
„Fakt je tam mají? Tak trochu jsem doufal, že je to drb.”  
„Tys tam vážně nikdy nebyl?”  
Scházeli k Prasinkám. V těchhle místech už se určitě dalo přemisťoval, ale Remus potřeboval dýchat čerstvý vzduch a cítit vítr ve vlasech. Alespoň na chvíli, aby si mohl utřídit myšlenky. Na obzoru se černal Zapovězený les. Zabolelo ho vědomí, že Bradavice už nejsou jeho domov.  
„Vážně jsem tam nikdy nebyl. Madam Pacinková byla pod úroveň dědice rodu Blacků.”  
Remus jen zvedl obočí.  
„Jo, dobře, měl jsem hrůzu z háčkovaných deček. A každý Valentýn se mi zdály noční můry o jednorožcích. Všimni si, že všichni kluci čajovnu nesnášeli, ale já byl jediný, který se jí dokázal vyhnout.”  
„Jednorožce tam nemá. I když mám dojem, že jednomu zákusku říkala jednorožčí kopýtka. Vážně budu muset vzít. Není fér, žes tomu unikl.”  
„Ale dnes ne.”  
„Dnes ne.”  
„Takže Prasečí hlava? Nebo jsme dost spořádaní na Košťata?”  
„Prasečí hlava. Nezapomeň, že navzdory důvěře, kterou do mě Brumbál tak dojemně vkládá, jsem kriminálník.”  
Slyšel ve svém hlase hořkost, kterou necítil. Cokoli bylo lepší než Azkaban. Potlačil touhu zase jednou Blackovi poděkovat. Pořád se ještě nevzdal svého předúplňkového rozhodnutí ohavně ho využít.  
V jasném světle pozdního dopoledne vypadala hospoda nepřátelsky. Přesněji řečeno měla zavřené dveře a zevnitř se neozývaly žádné zvuky.  
Sirius ale přesto vzal za kliku, a když nepovolila, zabouchal. Až na třetí pokus cvakl zámek a dveře se pootevřely.  
Podívali se na sebe a pokrčili rameny.  
Tahle za dne se to tu zdálo být světlejší a o něco víc zaprášené, než večer ve světle svíček. Vy výčepu postával muž s šedým rozcuchaným plnovousem.  
„Pivo,” zamručel.  
Remus přikývl, i když to očividně nebyla otázka.  
Posadili se k jednomu ze stolků ukrytých v koutě, do kterého nebylo možné dohlédnout ani z výčepu.  
„Mám dobrý uzený,” prohlásil o trochu přátelštěji hospodský, když přinesl sklenice plné lehce zakalené zlatavé tekutiny. „S křenem a hořčicí.”  
„S radostí si dáme,” usmál se zářivě Black. Muž kývl, ale jinak výraz nezměnil.  
Přiťukli se a Remus se napil. Pivo bylo hořké a maličko nakyslé a chutnalo naprosto úžasně.  
„Čemu se tak směješ?”  
„Tohle je poprvé od Azkabanu,” odpověděl Remus, „co mám obyčejný pořádný pivo.”  
„Kdybych věděl, že se na něj budeš tvářit takhle, vzal bych tě na jedno už dávno.”  
„Sám jsem to nevěděl.”  
Napil se ještě jednou a pečlivě si doušek vychutnával. Někde vzadu v mozku něco vztekle ječelo, že takové pocity si nesmí dovolit a že za ně za chvíli zaplatí. Ignoroval to. Usmál se ještě víc. Přesně tak, jak ho to Ifigenie učila. Nehodlal nechat mozkomory zvítězit.  
„Nerad přerušuju tvou dojemnou chvilku s pivem,” ozval se Black. „Ale připadám si trochu opomenut.”  
„Máš vlastní,” připomněl mu Remus.  
„Nejspíš to zdaleka tak neocením.”  
Měřil si ho očima. Teď zrovna by Remus užil slušnější znalost nitrozpytu.  
„Doufám, že na tebe ten Brumbálův projev neudělal dojem,” pokračoval Black. „Všechny ty kecy o důvěře…”  
„Řekl jsi jeho jméno,” uvědomil si najednou Remus.  
„Cože?”  
„Ty-víš-koho, jen málokdo se ho odváží vyslovit.”  
Black si nespokojeně odfrkl.  
„Tahle vaše pitomá válka. Že jsi to ty, tak ti to zkusím vysvětlit, i když nevěřím, že někdo, kdo vyrostl v tomhle zatraceným bordelu, to dokáže pochopit.”  
„Vyrostl jsi v něm taky.”  
„Jo, to je fakt. Ale taky mi to trvalo. Máte všichni pocit, že Voldemort je to nejhorší, co vás mohlo potkat. Že se ho zbavíte a všechno bude krásný. Jenomže tak to vůbec není.”  
„Zas tak naivní nejsem.”  
„Já to myslel trochu jinak. Možná to byl nebo je strašně zlej černokněžník, jenomže to by samo o sobě nestačilo. Kdyby tady všichni nešíleli na jedný straně z toho, jak je úžasná čistá krev, a na druhý, jak jsou kouzelníci děsně nadřazený a báječný, tak by si ani neškrtnul. Neříkám, že v Americe nemají svoje problémy, ale zatočili by s ním za pár dní. A víš proč? Protože by si o něm všichni mysleli, že je idiot. Jen vy ho tu berete vážně. Každej kouzelník v Anglii je naučenej, že magie je něco speciálního. Čím víc jí máš, tím jsi lepší. Za oceánem to neplatí. Všiml sis, že Ifi za tu dobu, co je tady, ani nevytáhla hůlku? Nemůže čarovat. Je moták. Tady by si o ní nikdo ani neopřel koště. Doma je jedna z nejuznávanějších odbornic na vztah magie a psychických traumat.  
Já vím, že za dost z toho může moje rodina a všechny ty kecy o čistý krvi. Jenomže vaše strana není lepší. Místo abyste uznali, že i lidi, co neumí čarovat, můžou být užitečný, pohrdáte jima. Máte je jako domácí mazlíčky. Máte z nich srandu.”  
Remus mlčel. Pamatoval si, jak si s tátou občas utahovali z maminky za to, že neumí kouzlit. Pamatoval, jak moc se toužil stát částí kouzelnického světa.  
„Ale proti zlu je třeba bojovat.”  
„Jo, to máš pravdu,” Black se usmál jako někdo, kdo nechce dát najevo, že si zrovna připadá o dost chytřejší než ten, se kterým mluví. „Jenomže, co je to zlo? Že někdo pobije pár mudlů? Jasně, v tom s tebou souhlasím. Že jim někdo promázne paměť pokaždý, když se to hodí? Víš, jaký to má následky? Zeptej se Ifi, až se někdy budeš cítit dostatečně odvážně a budeš mít pár volných hodin. A vůbec, nestvůra, co běhá po nocích a žere lidi je taky zlá, že, můj milý vlkodlaku?”  
„Některé věci nejsou relativní.”  
„Nejsou, to je fakt. Jenomže víš, co? Já už odmítám být část celý týhle šaškárny. Je to děsně zbabělý, ale já mám život jinde. Tam jsem užitečnej. Tohle není moje válka. Je to válka mojí rodiny, ze který nikdo nezbyl. A bojujou v ní přátelé, který jsem stejně nikdy neměl.”  
Remus se zhluboka napil. Venku zřejmě slunce o něco popolezlo, protože na dřevěné desce stolu se objevila duha.  
„Možná máš pravdu,” řekl pomalu. „Vlastně ti asi závidím. Jo, máš pravdu. Bojuju proti zlu, za které kouzelníci považují mě. Jsem blázen. Měl bych to vzdát. Ale nemůžu. Chtěl bych, ale nemůžu. Nezbyli mi přátelé, ale pořád jsou tu lidé, kteří si nezaslouží umřít. James si nezasloužil umřít. Lily si to nezasloužila. Někde nejspíš pořád ještě běhá první kluk, kterýmu jsem kdy dal pusu, a ten si taky nezaslouží umřít. A Harry. Možná s tím nedokážu nic udělat, ale musím to alespoň zkusit. I tvůj bratr to nakonec alespoň zkusil.”  
Black sebou trhl a sklopil oči.  
„Nemusíš mi to říkat, víš?” zamračil se. „Vím, že jsem zbabělec. Jenomže tam je všechno tak jiný. Věci dávají smysl. Tady to, alespoň z mojí strany, nikdy smysl nedávalo. Víš kolik z mých příbuzných byli smrtijedi? Nikdo z vás by mi nikdy nevěřil.”  
„Já ti věřím.”  
„Proč?”  
„Na to, jak moc tvrdíš, že se tě tahle válka netýká, se podezřele moc zajímáš. A nejen o Regula. Snažíš se pomoct i Harrymu.”  
„Protože Harry je jasnej. Každýmu, kdo celej život nestrávil v týhle vymejvárně, by bylo naprosto jasný, že nechat malýho kluka v rodině, která ho nechce a nesnáší, je prostě špatně. Ať si Brumbál klidně blábolí o matčině krvi, ale tohle je blbě. Já ti nedokážu vysvětlit proč. Ifi sice tvrdí, že Harry není vysloveně zanedbávaný, ale co se mě týče, dítě má být u někoho, kdo ho miluje. A pardon, sice seš stvoření temnot, ale rozhodně budeš lepší rodič než ty dva. A ne proto, že jsou to mudlové. Protože jsou to kreténi.”  
„Chm chm,” ozvalo se nad nimi zakašlání a na stole vzápětí přistály dva talíře a spolu s nimi i další dvě sklenice, protože ty jejich se v průběhu debaty zcela vyprázdnily.  
„Vomlouvám se, že vám skáču do řeči pánové,” řekl hospodský. „Ale slyšel sem něco z toho, co si povidáte a mám k tomu co říct. Nebudu se vyjadřovat k řečem o dobru a zlu a tak, ale můžu vám říct jednu věc. Pokud máte nějaký vopletačky s Albusem, dejte si na něj bacha. Von sleduje svý děsně ušlechtilý cíle, ale je mu jedno, jak si to kdo vodnese. Dovede to děsně zamotat, aby to vypadalo správně, ale neni. V tom má tady vašnosta naprostou pravdu.”  
„A co vy víte o Brumbálovi?” přimhouřil oči Remus. Hospodský mu byl povědomý. Nikdy k Hlavě moc nechodil, ale na muži bylo něco známého.  
„Sám sem Brumbál,” uchechtl se. „To nevíte? Sem myslel, že je to veřejný tajemství. Abelforth Brumbál k vašim službám. Ta děsná bradavická kapacita je můj bratr. Informace o jeho vochotě vobětovat všecko pro velkej spravedlivej cíl mám z první ruky.”  
Zamrkal na ně a odešel. Remus nevěděl, co říct. Uzené bylo výborné. A on měl hlad.  
„Do háje,” Blackovi náhle vypadly příbory na stůl. „Já už vím. Celou dobu mi byl něco podezřelýho. Magie rodinných konstelací. Na to Brumbál s Harrym hraje.”  
„Cože?”  
„Krev matky a tak. Je to děsně stará magie. Takovej ten druh, co se obejde bez hůlky a zaklínadel. Zeptáme se Ifi, ta ví víc. V tý jejich organizaci se to sem tam vynoří. Nebo alespoň bude vědět, koho se zeptat.”  
„Dobře,” kývl Remus a zadíval se na svůj talíř. Bylo po úplňku. Potřeboval energii.  
„Jo,” odtušil Black. „Dojíme to. Máme čas.”  
Chvíli žvýkali úplně tiše. Ale Removi se v hlavě povalovala ještě jedna věc, která chtěla být vyslovena. Počkal s ní až na konec uzeného a na samé dno sklenice.  
„Sirie, nejsi zbabělec. To, že já… že já nemůžu přestat, neznamená, že bys měl být stejný. Máš vlastní život a co se mě týká, nikomu tady nic nedlužíš.”  
„Sakra,” Sirius se málem utopil v posledním doušku piva, „a věřil bys, že si jedinej, u koho mě to vůbec zajímá?”

První, co udělali, když dorazili na Grimmauldovo náměstí, bylo, že všechno vyklopili Ifi. Na jeden zátah do sebe obrátila neskutečně maličké italské espresso, o kterém by Remus přísahal, že se v Londýně nedá sehnat. Pak si samozřejmě zapálila.  
„Rodinné konstelace je termín, který se používá pro poměrně špatně definovatelnou oblast takzvané staré magie,“ začala vykládat. „Stará se jí říká hlavně proto, že si už staletí funguje pořád úplně stejně nenechá se vůbec ovlivňovat kouzelníky. Omlouvám se, Reme, teď možná budu říkat věci, které pro tebe nebude jednoduché poslouchat. Z hlediska staré magie je princip naprosto dobrovolné a nezištné oběti jedním z nejsilnějších možných. Je to síla, která prakticky nemá obdoby. Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, píše se to už v Bibli. Není mocnějšího kouzla. Za předpokladu, že ten váš Voldemort Harryho matku zabít nechtěl a za předpokladu, že dobrovolně zemřela při jeho ochraně, není vůbec divu, že Harrymu nedokázal ublížit.“  
„A co má společnýho s tím, že musí Harry žít u těch… lidí?“ Remus se kousl do rtu.  
Ifi pokrčila rameny.  
„Tady do toho právě vstupují rodinné konstelace. Tenhle typ staré magie je svázaný s krví. Respektive s příbuzenstvím. Předpokládám, že tomu musel Brumbál trochu pomoci, ale rodina ženy, která se za něj obětovala, to má jednoduše řečeno v krvi.“  
„Takže Harry musí u Dursleyů zůstat?“  
„Co já vím? Tohle je nejsložitější existující typ magie. Nemá jasná pravidla. Vstupuje tu do hry neuvěřitelné množství faktorů. Třeba magie příběhu, je možné, že Harryho svým způsobem chrání i to, že žije u zlé macechy, tedy tety.“  
„Do háje,“ Remus praštil do stolu až šálky nadskočily. „Nejsme v pohádce. Přece nenecháš malého kluka trpět jen kvůli potenciální…“  
„Uklidni se,“ položila mu dlaň na paži. „Jen se domnívám, že tohle mohou být Brumbálovy motivy. Nejsem si jistá, nevíme ani, jestli se za něj jeho matka opravdu obětovala.“  
„Lily by se nikdy nepokusila zachránit na úkor svého syna.“  
„Pokud ovšem měla jinou možnost.“  
„Stejně to ale na věci nic nemění,“ potřásl hlavou Sirius. „Pokud to půjde, musíme Harrymu pomoct.“  
„Začala bych pravidelnými návštěvami,“ navrhla Ifi. „Harry potřebuje někoho, na koho se bude moct spolehnout. Vzor. Nemusí to být nutně člověk, se kterým žije.“  
„A potom?“  
„Sirie, neuslyšíš to rád, ale napadá mě jediný člověk, který se ve staré magii doopravdy vyzná.“  
„Do prdele, to nemyslíš vážně!“  
Remus zmateně zvedl obočí.  
„Můj bejvalej,“ vysvětlil Black.  
„Bisexuální hajzl?“  
„Přesně ten. Vystudoval děsně snobskou univerzitu a je velkej pan vědec přes starou magii. Do háje, Ifi máš pravdu, Damien by se nám tu zatraceně hodil.“  
Z očí Blackovi koukala panika. Jeho pocity byly víc než pochopitelné.  
„Má to čas,“ usmála se Ifigenie. „Nemyslím si, že bychom v tuhle chvíli potřebovali vědět víc.“  
V ten moment se uprostřed místností s hlasitým prásknutím objevil Krátura. Na tváři měl nejnepravděpodobnější výraz ze všech - úsměv.  
„Vzácná návštěva. Poctila nás vzácná návštěva!“  
„Tak ji uveď dál,“ povzdechl si Sirius a Remus začal zvažovat strategický ústup.  
Jenomže když sešli do haly, nečekala tam Narcissa ani jakýkoli jiný astronomický úkaz.  
Vlkodlak ucítil, jak mu z prstů vyrážejí špičky drápů.  
Na prahu roztřeseně postával Peter Pettigrew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jelikož jsem coby novoroční předsevzetí usoudila, že budu organizovaná, měla by se tu odteď objevovat jedna kapitola týdně. Předpokládám, že vždycky v neděli.


	11. Součást budoucnosti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Minulost je součástí jejich budoucnosti a přítomnost se vymkla z rukou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sountrack: Joy Division: [Heart and Soul](https://youtu.be/l9bH6R3gj0I)

Lidé (nebo alespoň většina Bradavic) měli dojem, že Remus je Jamesův kamarád a Petr, že se k nim tak nějak přifařil. Jenomže tak to nebylo. Petr byl první. Mrňavý a trochu tlustý kluk, který rozhodně nevypadal jako čaroděj. Byl první, který odhalil Removo tajemství. Porovnal jeho tajuplné absence s kalendářem a hluboce se zamyslel.  
_„Vím to,“ pošeptal mu Peter jednou v podvečer. Úplněk byl sotva před týdnem, další byl daleko a Remus se zrovna velice opatrně nechával ukolébat bezpečím, které Bradavice poskytovaly._  
_„Co víš?“_  
_Zachoval kamennou tvář. Kdoví o čem Péťa mluví._  
_Peterovi trochu zbělely klouby, jak stiskl hůlku, ale byl z Nebelvíru, takže odpověděl._  
_„Jsi vlkodlak.“_  
_Remus upřeně pozoroval Peterovu ruku. Strašně moc si přál, aby sevření prstů trochu povolilo. Petr byl skoro kamarád. Občas se spolu smáli a dával mu opisovat úkoly. Jenomže to nestačí. Věděl, že to nestačí. Třeba, kdyby mu zachránil život nebo tak něco. To by možná pomohlo. Klidně by mu zachránil život. Jenomže zrovna tenhle rok byl v Bradavicích tragický nedostatek smrtelných nebezpečí._  
_„Neublížím ti,“ vysoukal ze sebe._  
_Peter přikývl a navzdory vší pravděpodobnosti křeč povolila. I když pořád držel hůlku. Dokonce se usmál! Maličko a opatrně, protože ukázat zuby před vlkodlakem se očividně bál, ale byl to úsměv._  
_„Neublížím nikomu.“_  
_Ještě jedno přikývnutí._  
_„Neříkej to Jamesovi.“_  
_Oni dva mohli být skoro kamarádi, ale Peter a James byli nerozluční. Vyrostli spolu. Jejich matky se znaly už z Bradavic a prvně se potkali dřív, než se naučili chodit._  
_Peter nic neprozradil. Ale ptal se. Chtěl vědět, jaká je proměna a co cítí vlci. Remus odpovídal. Původně chtěl lhát, ale nakonec se mu to nějak nepovedlo. Přiznal, že je krvelačné monstrum. A taky Peterovi ukázal jizvy._  
_„James to pochopí,“ podíval se na něj Péťa. „Ale musí tě napřed poznat.“_  
_„Ale já mu to nechci říkat!“_  
_„Jenomže on na to přijde. Nedokážu ho věčně vodit za nos. A nepanikař. Stačí, abyste se skamarádili. Pak ti dá šanci a uvidíš, že nakonec to pochopí.“_  
Technicky vzato Remus získal nejlepšího přítele na celém světě, protože mu to Peter navrhl. A paradoxně ho ztratil kvůli Peterově zradě. Jamese a čtyři roky života.  
Sevřel hůlku a na kloubech se mu bíle vyrýsovaly jizvy.  
„Mám tě zabít hned, nebo mi zkusíš vysvětlit, proč jsi to udělal?“  
Uvědomil si, že Sirius ho zastaví. Bude chtít s Peterem mluvit.  
„Já bych rád,“ řekl Peter a udělal krk dopředu, protože navzdory všemu ještě pořád byl z Nebelvíru. „Jenomže si ze dvou let před Jamesovovou smrtí nepamatuju ani minutu.“

Sirius nečekal, že Remus spustí oči z Pettigrewa. Jenomže vlkodlak se k němu najednou otočil.  
„Můžu ho zabít? Bez paměti ti k ničemu není.“  
Jako by se po schodišti prohnal ledový vítr.  
„Ne,“ vyjekl Krátura a postavil se před Pettigreva. „Pan Regulus měl pana Petera rád. Špinavá příšera nesmí ublížit panu Peterovi.“  
Peter se prudce nadechl, ale neřekl nic. Aniž by spustil oči z Rema, odstrčil skřítka jemně z cesty.  
„Nikdo se zabíjet nebude,“ prohlásila Ifi.  
„Jak bys mi v tom asi tak chtěla zrovna ty zabránit?“  
Kdyby Sirius neviděl, jak se Remus tvářil nad Potterovic hrobem, nejspíš by po něm teď hodil menší kletbu.  
„Každý si zaslouží spravedlivý soud,“ zdůraznila Ifi.  
„Což je víc, než jsem dostal já,“ ušklíbl se Remus. „Ale dobře, jsem ochotný poslechnout si, co nám ten červ chce říct.“  
Sirius si vzpomněl na Regulův deník a rozhodl se, že žádné vraždy nebudou. Alespoň ne dnes.  
Automaticky odvedl Petera do otcovy pracovny, protože to bylo místo, které měl odjakživa spojené s výslechy. Opravdu to tu připomínalo soud. Obžalovaný se krčil na nejnepohodlnějším křesle světa a oni tři se posadili na psací stůl. Venku pomalu zapadlo slunce a svítilo Peterovi přímo do očí.  
„Tak cos nám přišel říct?“ Sirius promluvil první. I za tohle mohla ta trocha soucitu, o kterou se postaraly bratrovy vzpomínky. „A přestaň si ohryzávat ty nehty.“  
Peter zamžikal očima, ale přece jen spustil ruce do klína.  
„Já nechtěl Jamesovi ublížit. Nevím, co se stalo, ale určitě jsem nechtěl ublížit Jamesovi. A Lily. Vážně nevím…“  
„Řekni nám, co posledního si pamatuješ. Říkal jsi, že si nepamatuješ nic ze dvou let před smrtí Potterových, co se stalo pak?“  
Na to jak málo byla v celé záležitosti zapletená, kladla Ifi skvělé otázky.  
„Regulus. Pamatuju se na Rega. Proč si pamatuju zrovna na tohle? Byl smrtijed. Víte, že byl smrtijed?“  
Sirius i Remus kývli.  
„Byl smrtijed. Já mu to napřed nechtěl odpustit. Řekl jsem mu, že se rozcházíme. Jenomže to byl Regulus. Nechtěl jsem se s ním rozejít. Nevěděl, co dělá. Přísahám, Reme, Blacku, já přísahám, že Regulus neměl představu. Chtěl udělat radost rodičům nebo co. Nikdy jsme se o politice nebavili. Věděl, že je to špatně. Já mu to pořád opakoval. Možná, kdybych mu to neopakoval…“  
Odmlčel se a oběma rukama si promnul čelo. Pak mu zase sklouzly do pusy.  
Sirius se už už nadechoval, aby připomněl, že na tohle se neptali. Ifi zavrtěla hlavou.  
„Pamatuju si na poslední noc. Řekl, že má plán, jak porazit Vy-víte-koho. Vyrazil mi tím dech. Nemyslel jsem… nechtěl jsem… Já mu v první chvíli řekl, že je idiot, že to nejde. Kdybyste viděli, jak se tvářil. Nešlo to. Políbil mě a řekl, že to myslí vážně.“  
„A dál?“  
Removi se trochu třásl hlas a Sirius si až teď uvědomil, že svírá jeho dlaň. Pettigrewovi se hlas zlomil, což taky bylo jedině správné, protože mluvil o Regulovi, který ho miloval a napsal o něm, že je důvodem proč ráno vstát z postele (nebo naopak).  
„Dál? Dál si pamatuju jen, jak stojím před hořícím domem. Do háje, já ani nevěděl, komu patří. Vím jen, že najednou se tam objevil Brumbál a řekl, že se musím schovat, jinak mě obviní z vraždy, kterou jsi spáchal ty. Dal mi přenášedlo. Skončil jsem v Belfastu v mrňavým kamrlíku přímo nad hospodou. Až za pár dní se mi povedlo sehnat Věštce. Nechápal jsem, co se stalo, a tak jsem udělal, co řekl Brumbál. Schovával jsem se.“  
„Celé čtyři roky jsi se schovával?“  
Remus cedil slova skrz zuby a tiskl Siriovu ruku tak, že to začínalo bolet.  
„Schovával. Ale brzo jsem přestal věřit Brumbálovi. Sehnal jsem si ingredience na mnoholičný lektvar a vrátil se do Anglie. Doufal jsem, že něco vypátrám.“  
„A?“  
„A? Moony, já netuším, co se stalo, ale pokud jsem Jamese a Lily zradil, musel jsem k tomu mít důvod. A popravdě, myslím, že ho zná Brumbál.“

_„P. říká, že na světě jsou důležitější věci než my dva. Prý to pochopím, až budu starší. Možná jo. Možná jsou to věci, kvůli kterým S. odjel. Chtěl bych pro něj být nejdůležitější na světě. Což znamená, že se musím zbavit těch ostatních věcí.“_  
Spousta zápisků z Regulova deníku náhle dávala smysl. Jestli se ti dva pokusili zbavit Voldemorta…  
Ne, Remus si tu myšlenku zakázal. Nehodlal věřit první výmluvě, se kterou Peter přijde jen proto, že kdysi dávno bývali kamarádi. Jenomže úplně zavrhnout se to taky nedalo. Možná mluvil pravdu. Kdoví, co se tehdy stalo.  
„Brumbál,“ řekl Sirius jako by Removi přečetl myšlenky. „Pořád narážíme na Brumbála. Musí v tom mít prsty.“  
Nechali Petera zamčeného v kumbálu na košťata. Sirius zajistil dveře kouzlem, které Remus při nejlepší vůli nedokázal rozšifrovat.  
Peter se Removi vyhýbal očima, ale na Siriovi přímo visel. Zřejmě mu připomínal Regula. Který kvůli němu zradil Temného pána, což leccos vysvětlovalo.  
Black seděl v křesle s nohama přehozenýma přes opěradlo a kouřil Ifigeniinu předposlední cigaretu. Mohl být v klidu. Definitivně se mu potvrdilo, že za bratrovu smrt nemůže. Za oceánem měl vlastní život, který dával smysl víc než cokoli, co se dělo v Anglii. Mohl kdykoli odjet.  
Remus nesměl dovolit, aby odjel. Nechal všechen smutek, vystoupit na povrch. Samozřejmě se nerozplakal. Ale jinak hodlal využít každé špetky soucitu, kterou v sobě Sirius měl.  
„A co my dva?“  
„My dva?“  
„Nevím, jestli se Prasečí hlava dá považovat za romantickou schůzku.“  
Sirius se široce usmál. Skoro jako by ho potěšilo, že se Remus myšlenky na rande odmítl vzdát.  
„Vážně? Dneska?“  
„Jo, já… zrovna dneska bych to potřeboval. Možná je to sobecké, ale potřeboval bych…“  
Ne snad, že by ho slova nenapadala. Jen mu nelezla z pusy. Rozveselit, utěšit… Nebo naopak pravda - potřeboval bych jistotu.  
„Tak v tom případě,“ zamrkal Sirius. „Jsem jen tvůj.“  
Ifigenie obrátila oči v sloup a prohlásila, že dnes večer rozhodně musí pracovat.

Sirius ho zatáhl do klubu, který byl až tak výstřední, že tam Remus ve své příliš malé košili a svetru z druhé ruky zapadal. Líbilo se mu tam. Skrz hudbu nebyla slyšet slova a vzduch byl plný cigaretového dýmu s nádechem čehosi dalšího. Až po chvíli se vzpomněl, že takhle vonělo konopí.  
„Kouří se tu marihuana,“ řekl.  
„Ano, drahý, kouří se tu tráva. Ale mysli, prosím, na to, že pokud požiješ psychoaktivní látku neschválenou Ifi, přerazí ti ruku. Dej si pivo.“  
„Ifi?“  
„Dobře, nepřerazí, ale seřve tě tak, že si budeš přát, aby to udělala.“  
Remus se zasmál. Pivo stálo za starou bačkoru. Tedy alespoň porovnání s Prasečí hlavou. Ale místo slušného pití tu byla hudba.  
„Vždycky jsem měl rád mudlovskou hudbu,“ zakřičel Siriovi do ucha.  
Nebyla tu živá kapela. Jen osoba nejistého pohlaví za gramofonem.  
Joy Division. Předtím od nich slyšel pár písniček a odsoudil je jako přehnaně depresivní. Teď se hodili. Ifigenie mu řekla, že vyhledává smutek, protože je to pro něj pohodlnější. S tím, co se chystal udělat, potřeboval všechno dostupné pohodlí.  
Položil Siriovi ruku na koleno. Jeho kůže hřála i skrz džíny. Vlastně to bylo příjemné. Nicméně neplánoval, že by dnes skončili u letmých doteků.

Ráno se Sirius probudil první. Bylo zvláštní probudit se v Regulově pokoji. Trochu jako když byli malí. Otřásl se. Poněkud zvrhlá myšlenka.  
Remus ještě spal. Však se také teprve rozednívalo. Závěsy byly zatažené, ale stejně dovnitř vnikal úzký proužek světla. Tahle řídnoucí tma Removi nesvědčila. Prohlubovala mu vrásky a barvila kůži do šeda. Okolo jizev vystupovaly na povrch jasně rudé skvrny. I ve spánku vypadal unaveně. Včera byl tak… Tolik se snažil. A nebylo to špatné. Vůbec to nebylo špatné. Jen v sobě měli moc alkoholu. A málo se znali. A bylo poznat, že Remus má plnou hlavu starostí. Nic, co by mu mohl vyčítat.  
Vůbec to nebylo špatné. Až na jeden moment. Kdoví co se stalo. Jednomu z nich uklouzla ruka. Ani si nebyl jistý komu, ale každopádně to byl Sirius, kdo skončil s loktem v uchu. V první chvíli vyjekl překvapením a trochu i bolestí. Remus se na něj podíval. Přímo do očí. A vzápětí oba vybuchli smíchy.  
S Damienem se v posteli smáli hodně. Hlavně ze začátku.  
Sklonil se a velice opatrně Rema políbil na rameno. Studilo. Přetáhl přes ně přikrývku.  
Vůbec nevěděl, co si o tom celém má myslet.

Rema polibek probudil. Zůstala po něm stopa v dotykové paměti, která hřála na prochladlé kůži. Připomněl si, že to co udělal, je na úrovni prostituce. Remus Lupin, Blackovic děvka. Pod sebepohrdáním se ale skrývala vrstva klidu a pokoje. Jako modrá obloha nad šedými mraky.  
„Létají mudlovská letadla dost vysoko na to, aby z nich byla vidět obloha nad mraky?“ zeptal se Siria.  
„Jo. A taky hvězdy. A úsvit. Ten kór vypadá tam nahoře zatraceně dobře.“  
Remus se zavrtal pod deku i s hlavou. Nebude hodnotit. Nebude vyčítat. Ví, co udělal a co musí dělat dál. Přílišná aplikace morálních soudů by ho jen brzdila. Dluží Harrymu rychlost.  
„Peter,“ prudce se posadil, jak si na něj náhle vzpomněl. „Musíme zjistit, co ví.“  
„Ne,“ Sirius zavrtěl hlavou jako někdo, kdo má plán. „Musíme zjistit, jestli nám říká pravdu.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omlouvám se za kratší kapitolu, ale nějak to tak vyšlo. Nicméně mám pro vás hru - poznáte, čím se (po formální stránce tahle kapitola liší od předchozích (omlouvám se, ale Ave je diskvalifikována, protože ona ví:-)). Kdo uhádne, dostane drabble vzdáleně související s textem!


	12. Poctivě krutý

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're too old to lose it, too young to choose it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: David Bowie: [Rock ’n’ Roll Suicide](https://youtu.be/9jg4ekLG9Zo)

Siriovi trvalo několik let, než zjistil, co na svém dětství a dospívání nenáviděl. Pochopil to až v Americe. Protože až tam to najednou bylo pryč. Čistě díky vzdálenosti. Najednou neměl strach. Nebyla tam žádná hrůza z toho, že čistá krev ztratí svou pozici. Nikdo se nebál, že se mudlové obrátí proti kouzelníkům a převálcují je jen díky svému množství. Lidé se setkávali bez toho, aby na základě drobných náznaků usuzovali, kdo je z mudlovské rodiny. Nebyl by věřil, že něco takového cítí. Nebo že ho to dokonce ovládá. Všiml si toho, až když to zmizelo.  
Najednou byl zpátky. Stovky let nenávisti vybroušené do dokonalého ostří, které hladce projelo vší jeho schopností čelit strachu. Zas se bál a nebyly to obavy z obvyklých nástrah života. Hraničilo to s panikou. Nedokázal přestat myslet na vlkodlaka, který se včera v posteli tolik snažil a který si rozhodně nezasloužil, aby mu zase někdo ublížil. A na Harryho, protože Pottera byla svého času radost nenávidět. A na Petera, protože Peter byl všechno, co zbylo z Regula. O ně o všechny se bál. Nevěděl proč. Ale tahle země byla shnilá, jak Shakespearovo Dánsko, a ani jeden z nich si nezasloužil tady žít.  
Měl plán. Proč dělat věci složitě, když můžete někomu do krku nalít lektvar? 

V obchodě bylo šero. Slušné osvětlení se na Obrtlé považovalo za známku nevkusu.  
Přistoupil až těsně k pultu.  
„Veritasérum.“  
Prodavač ničím nepřipomínal běžnou představu o černokněžnících obsluhujících v pololegálním obchodě s lektvary. Měl tuctový kulatý obličej, který se pokusil vylepšit černou barvou na vlasy. Očividně mudlovskou protože těsně u hlavy už byl vidět proužek špinavě hnědých odrostů.  
„Špatně jsem pánovi rozuměl,“ naklonil hlavu.  
Sirius veritasérum uměl vyrobit. Ale neměl čas se s tím patlat.  
„Veritasérum,“ řekl ještě jednou a svraštil obočí. Doufal, že to vypadá dostatečně výhružně a arogantně.  
„Mrzí mě to, pane. Takové věci máme jen na objednávku a pro jen ty nejvzácnější zákazníky.  
„A co takhle pro rod Blacků?“ zeptal se Sirius a zvedl ruku s pečetním prstenem. Patřil k pozůstalosti. A tohle byla jedna z velice málo příležitostí, kdy byl ochotný ho nosit.  
Muž o krok poodstoupil. Takže rodinné jméno ještě pořád něco znamenalo.  
Sirius pohodil hlavou a zalitoval, že ze skříně nevytáhl hábit.  
„Tři kusy,“ dodal a musel se kousnout do jazyka, aby neřekl prosím. Hlava rodu Blacků neprosí.  
„Odpusťte, pane Blacku, nevěděl jsem… nepoznal jsem… Pro vás lektvar samozřejmě máme. Pokud ovšem…“ sjel pohrdavým pohledem na Siriovy umělecky potrhané džíny, „pokud na něj máte.“  
Sirius se široce usmál. Ještě pořád se mu neomrzelo mít víc peněz, než bylo možné za jeden život utratit. Položil na pult měšec s galeony.  
Muž se sehnul a vytáhl pouzdro z leštěného dřeva vyložené sametem. Uvnitř ležely tři temně modré fioly.  
„Ručně foukané sklo,“ poznamenal. „Žádná magie. Vynikající konzervační vlastnosti.“

Existovali lidé, u kterých předpokládal, že by je na Obrtlé mohl potkat. Brumbál mezi ně nepatřil. Sirius zašel za roh a skoro do něj narazil. Zadívali se jeden na druhého. Nikdy se neměli nějak extra rádi. Sirius už prvním ročníku přijal jako fakt, že Brumbál zmijozelské studenty nesnáší.  
„Pane Blacku,“ kývl ředitel, „zdá se, že jste se vydal do obvyklých lovišť své rodiny.“  
„Měl jsem tu nějaké vyřizování,“ pokrčil Sirius rameny. „Ale co vy tady? Na Obrtlé? To přece není místo pro velkého bílého mága.“  
„Mám tu nějaké vyřizování.“  
„Takže jsme si kvit,“ ušklíbl se Sirius.  
Brumbál se zachechtal a prohrábl si vousy. Mezi prsty mu ulpělo pár chlupů.  
„Musím přiznat, že jsem rád, že jsme se potkali, Sirie.“  
„My dva? Proč u Merlina?“  
„Protože, drahý Sirie, jste podal pomocnou ruku muži, který, ač si ji snad i zaslouží, se může stát doslova zkázou kouzelnického světa.“  
„Jakže?“  
„Remus Lupin je kmotrem Harryho Pottera a Harry Potter je naší jedinou nadějí v boji s Voldemortem.“  
„Vážně? Pětiletej kluk? V boji s mrtvým černokněžníkem?“  
„Lord Voldemort se chystal porazit samotnou smrt. Je možné, že se mu to podařilo.“  
„A co s tím má společného Harry? Je to dítě, sakra!“  
Sirius si zatraceně moc přál, aby tu byla Miranda. Nejspíš by už na Brumbla ječela.  
Ředitel nasadil mučednický výraz.  
„Chápu, že nám nemůžete rozumět, Sirie. Nežil jste tu, nezažil jste… Jsou věci, které jsou větší než kdokoli z nás. Jsou bitvy, ve kterých je třeba přinášet ty nejvyšší oběti. Všichni musíme…“  
„Ne,“ uťal ho Sirius. Znal se s Mirandou až moc dlouho. A taky s Ifi. A se spoustou lidí, kteří obývali svět, kde se zatraceně nikdy neobětovaly děti pro vyšší dobro. Kde se pro vyšší dobro obecně nikdo neobětoval, protože záchrana lidského života byla vyšší dobro. „Harry nemusí, Harry je dítě, kurva.“  
„Harry zažil víc než leckterý dospělý.“  
„Právě proto! Ten kluk přišel o rodiče a žije u tety, která ho nesnáší. Nemáte právo házet na něj víc.“  
„Nemám právo nechat Voldemorta vyhrát.“  
„Pokud je tohle cena, kterou jste za to ochotný zaplatit, nejste o nic lepší.“  
Brumbál zbledl.  
„Nebyl jste tu, pane Blacku. Neviděl jste mrtvé. Neviděl jste to utrpení. Neviděl jste smrt.“  
„Viděl jsem nešťastnýho kluka a chlapa, který ho miluje a je mu ochotný dát domov.“  
„Nechápete souvislosti. Znovu opakuji, že jste tu nebyl, Nikoho jste neztratil.“  
Siriovi se zatmělo před očima. A do té tmy zářila slova z Regulova deníku.  
„Můj bráška v týhle válce umřel a nikdo ani neví, že stál tý rádoby správný straně. Víte o tom? Zradil toho vašeho Voldemorta. Nějakej zatracenej černomagickej krám ho stál život. Tak mi neříkejte, že jsem o nic nepřišel.“  
Brumbál si ho změřil pohledem.  
„Takže Regulus Voldemortovi něco ukradl?“ zvedl jedno bílé obočí.  
„Ale o tom se tady vůbec nebavíme.“  
Sirius měl nepříjemný dojem, že řekl něco, co neměl.  
„Jistě, chtěl jsem se bavit o panu Lupinovi. A pořád chci. Vyřiďte mu prosím mé upřímné pozdravy. A upozorněte ho, že Harryho dobro je citlivá a komplikovaná záležitost.“  
„Nejste jediný, kdo něco ví o magii rodinných konstelací.“  
„Nejsem? Tím líp. Nicméně, teď jsem nucen se omluvit. Čas pokročil a já, jak už jsem zmiňoval, tu mám jisté záležitosti k vyřízení. Jak by řekli mudlové, síla vás provázej, Sirie.“  
Ředitel se rychlý krokem vzdálil a Sirius zůstal stát jako opařený. Chtěl na něj zavolat. A zeptat se, co to, sakra, mělo znamenat. Nebo mu alespoň říct, že zrovna on vážně nemá právo citovat Hvězdné války.

Sirius veritasérum položil na kuchyňský stůl. Pozorovaly ho čtyři páry očí. Klidně by dal ruku drakovi do huby za to, že všechny ty pohledy byly krajně nespokojené.  
„Říkal jsem vám, že ho seženu.“  
„Ó jak jsi úžasný,“ opáčila Ifi. „Jenomže my jsme pořád ještě neřekli, že ho chceme použít.“  
„Vypiju to,“ pípl Pettigrew. „Ale jak jsem řekl, Jamese zradil jeden z nás…”  
„Já nebyl strážce!” vyštěkl Remus. „A na rozdíl od tebe si to i pamatuju.“  
„To tvrdíš ty! Já chci taky vědět, co se vlastně stalo.”  
„V tom případě se laskavě napij, Péťo.”  
Sirius by rozhodně nechtěl být na Pettigrewově straně Remova pohledu. I takhle ze strany pálil jako sůl v ráně.  
„Neboj, Moony, napiju se. Ale ty bys měl taky.”  
„A to proč?”  
„Protože stejně jako ty nevěříš mně…”  
„Já ti nepotřebuju věřit, já vím…”  
„Pánové,” přerušila je oba Ifi. „Slyšeli jste někdy o presumpci neviny? Všichni přítomní by byli výrazně šťastnější, kdyby ji místní kouzelnická komunita dodržovala, takže buďte od té lásky a řiďte se jí alespoň vy.”  
Remus probodl očima i ji.  
„Já jsem pro,” řekl Sirius, protože vlkodlak něco skrýval. „Je to jen fér. Měli bychom dát šanci i Peterovi.”  
Teď byl v Remově pohledu z části vztek a z části strach. A směroval přímo na něj. Přesně ten samý strach, kterého byla plná Anglie. Z budoucnosti, co není možné ovlivnit. Kterou se nedá projít. Z té, co se o ní lidé (i stvoření temnot) rozbíjejí jako vlny o útes.  
„Vy mi taky nevěříte?“ zeptal se vlkodlak. „I ty si pořád ještě myslíš, že jsem…“  
Zlomil se mu hlas. Sirius měl sto chutí odvolat, co řekl. Jako by ještě nedávno nemyslel na to, že Removi by už nikdo neměl ubližovat.  
„Věříme ti,“ řekla měkce Ifi. „Ale potřebujeme si věřit všichni vzájemně. I já už tuším, že jsme se zapletli do něčeho ošklivého a temného. Tajnostmi a podezříváním si jen podřežeme větev, na které sedíme.“  
„Potřebuju si být jistý alespoň něčím,“ ozval se Pettigrew. „Prosím, Moony. Alespoň nějakou jistotu.“

Mozkomoři někdy dokázali ze vzduchu vysát tu složku, co ho dělala dýchatelným. Zbylo jen něco, co se v plicích táhlo jako soply. Nedusilo to k smrti. Jen dost na to, aby jeden o smrti začal přemýšlet s jistou nadějí.  
Remus potlačil paniku a stiskl fiolu v prstech. Stačilo by jen o trochu víc síly a lahvička by praskla. Až na to, že Sirius pořídil tři dávky. Nemluvě o tom, že za cenu ztráty zlomku osobní důstojnosti se dá použít i lektvar slízaný ze stolu.  
Vlkodlak si důrazně připomněl vlastní nevinu. Neměl se čeho bát. Leda by položili tu správnou otázku.  
Podíval se Siriovi do tváře.  
Ten zatracenej zmijozelskej parchat se usmál. Laskavě. Nejspíš mu věřil. Chtěl ho podpořit. Dodat mu odvahu.  
„Do hajzlu,” zaklel Sirus. „Jestli nechceš, tak to nedělej. Každý má právo na tajemství.”  
„Sirie,” Ifigenie mu položila ruku na rameno a vyfoukla kouř přímo do tváře. „Já jsem poslední, kdo by chtěl popírat něčí právo na soukromí, ale podle mě je nutné, aby to vypili oba.”  
Zatraceně, zatraceně, zatraceně, zatraceně.  
„Zatraceně,“ zaklel Remus nahlas. „Blacku, mohl bys se mnou jít nahoru? Potřebuju s tebou napřed o něčem mluvit.“

Racionálně Siriovi bylo jasné, že vlkodlakovo tajemství se mu určitě nebude líbit. Ta část mysli, kterou se snažil ignorovat od chvíle, co mu Damien oznámil, že plánuje rodinu, se klepala strachy.  
„Takže?” změřil si Lupina pohledem a snažil se na něj myslet jako na cizího člověka.  
Vlkodlak se nadechl. Neuhnul očima. Se zdviženou hlavou i na vlastní popravu. Klasický Nebelvír.  
„Kašlu na to, co říká Ministerstvo, Harry je můj kmotřenec. Není nic, co bych pro něj neudělal. Umřel bych. Zabíjel bych.”  
Sirius si ho změřil pohledem. Jeho a tuhle místnost. Tady se nikdy neděly dobré věci. Neměl tušení, proč si myslel, že by se to mohlo změnit.  
„Cos udělal?”  
„Všechno co potřebuju k tomu, abych se o něj dokázal postarat, máš ty.”  
Pořád se mu díval přímo do očí.  
„Takže,” začal Sirius pomalu, protože potřeboval najít ta správná slova, „ty jsi mě přefiknul jen proto, aby ses dostal k penězům? Jak nějaká zlatokopecká kurva?”  
Přikývl. Zatraceně, ani se nesnažil hájit.  
„Protože mám prachy, barák, jméno…”  
„A protože jsi člověk.”  
Nemá nic, uvědomil si. Bez Siriovi pomoci by žil ve stoce. Neměl by co jíst, co si obléknout, kde spát. Neměl by sebemenší šanci se o Harryho postarat.  
Měl by se urazit a vyrazit s Lupinem dveře. A pak se sebrat a vypadnout z tohohle zatracenýho ostrova jednou pro vždy. Nic ho tu nedrželo. Bylo by to rozumné řešení. Naprosto zmijozelské.  
Představil si zátoku a most a kopce, po kterých se válí mlha a páry všech pohlaví.  
Nikdy ke své koleji nechoval žádné extra sympatie. Removi se podezřele leskly oči a jeho výraz připomínal všechny ty ženské, které Mirandě pomáhal tahat z neuvěřitelných sraček.  
„Nemusíš se mnou spát, abych ti pomohl. Udělám to i bez toho.”  
Remus překvapeně zamrkal.  
„A nepochybuj o mý gramatice. Fakt to byla přítomná podmínka. Pořád ti hodlám pomoct.”  
Chvíli vypadal, že se rozpláče. Pak polkl a usmál se. Napůl cynicky a napůl něžně.  
„Víš, Blacku,” řekl, „zrovna teď mám chuť vyspat se s tebou bez veškerých vedlejších úmyslů.”  
Sirius zvedl ruku a přejel mu s ní po tváři. Pod bříšky prstů cítil, jak hluboké vrásky má okolo očí.  
„To zrovna teď úplně nestíháme.”  
„Promiň,” teprve teď Remus uhnul očima.  
Sirius si ho přitáhl k sobě a položil si jeho hlavu na rameno.  
„Ale to neznamená, že jsem proti,” pošeptal mu do ucha. A pak ho do něj kousl, protože alespoň nějaký trest si vlkodlak zasloužil.


	13. Dům posedlý černou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Rolling Stones: [Paint It Black](https://youtu.be/O4irXQhgMqg)

Bylo to trapné dětinské a jednoznačně si to nezasloužil, ale Remus se nedokázal pustit Siriovy ruky. Nevěděl, kdy se jí vlastně chytil. Bylo mu naprosto jedno, že to Peter uvidí. Nebo neuvidí. Nepotřeboval si nic dokazovat. Tak trochu se opil vlastní upřímností. Veritasérum už to nemohlo moc zhoršit.  
„Vyřízeno?”  
Ten červ se na ně podíval skoro vyčítavým pohledem.  
„Nic, co by se tě týkalo,” odsekl Remus.  
„Měli jsme s Peterem takový nápad,” ozvala se Ifigenie. „Pro všechny by zřejmě bylo příjemnější, kdybychom se předem shodli na otázkách. Bylo by dobré vyhnout se nepříjemným překvapením.”  
Následující půlhodinu strávili tvorbou pečlivě formulovaných otázek. Remus neměl sebemenší touhu brát ohledy na Peterovy city, ale očividně se jim oběma ulevilo. Když se konečně shodli na finální podobě, měl skoro dojem, že by se měli jeden druhému uklonit. Jako mušketýři před soubojem. A taky si nebyl úplně jistý, jestli je ještě pořád otázky třeba pokládat.  
Pak mu ale došlo, že mušketýři jsou pryč a že Peter je Mylady de Winter. Stejně jako ona zasluhoval smrt. Z paměti se mu náhle vynořila druhá polovina citátu, který měl být na Jamesově hrobě.  
Téměř smířlivě na Petera kývl. Byl čas zjistit pravdu. 

„Ležela na podlaze a Harry plakal v postýlce,“ řekl Remus.  
Vina se nerodila v mozku. Nebylo na ní nic racionálního. Ani v srdci, protože i emoce dokážou umřít, když vyrostou příliš. Dostala se hlouběji. Do míst, kde se rodí krev, do morku kostí. Nic z toho samozřejmě neřekl nahlas. Byla to pravda, ale ne ta, kterou po něm chtěli.  
„Oslovoval mě drahý chlapče,“ řekl Peter. „Že prý nám nikdo nebude věřit. Že i on sám skoro nevěří, že bys to udělal ty. To řekl.“  
Remus se pustil Siriovy ruky a podíval se Peterovi přímo do očí.  
„Nevím, co se stalo. Ale kdybych je zradil, tak by to přece tak nebolelo.“  
„Bolelo by to ještě víc,“ zamumlal Remus.  
„Nemůžeš za to.“  
Objal ho. A on objal jeho. Cítil jeho kosti pod vlastní kůží. V krvi jim kolovala stejná vina.  
„Takže hádám, že jsme si to konečně všichni vysvětlili?“ přerušil je Ifigeniin lehce chraplavý hlas. „Mám vám rozdat lexaurin, abychom mohli jet dál?“  
„Snes bych panáka,“ prohlásil Sirius a natáhl ruku směrem k Removi. Přijal ji, stiskl a připadal si tak, že každému mozkomorovi by z toho nejspíš explodovala makovice.  
Peter se rozplakal.  
„Stýská se mi po Regulovi,“ zaškytal Removi na rameni. „Omlouvám se, ještě to nepřestalo působit.“  
Přitiskl ho k sobě blíž.  
„Pánové,“ zadupala Ifigenie nespokojeně podpatkem, „tohle je buď na skupinový objetí nebo na ten lexaurin.“  
Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se na ni zašklebil Sirius.  
„Skupinový objetí, Ifi,“ řekl. „Sem tam se tyhle věci prostě dějou.“

Muselo to přijít. Po tom, co Sirius udělal, to přijít muselo.  
Stáli v Siriově pokoji. Bylo zhasnuto, ale skrz okna dovnitř proudilo oranžové světlo pouličních lamp. Přefiltrované skrz déšť, protože tohle byl pořád ještě Londýn.  
Nemohl použít slova. Až takhle dobře to s nimi nikdy neuměl. Nemohl použít doteky, protože do jejich důvěryhodnosti už jednou díru udělal. Měl jen sám sebe. Nedokázal si představit, že by to mohlo stačit.  
„Neřeš pitomosti,“ zazubil se na něj Sirius.  
„Nic jsem neřekl.“  
„Myslíš příšerně nahlas. Co chceš dělat? Ale vážně. Potřebuju znát odpověď a žádná není špatná. Můžeme jít spát. Můžeš jít spát k sobě. Můžeme… fakt. Prostě si řekni.“  
Remus si připadal jako někdo, komu vzali úplně všechno a pak mu to najednou dali zpátky.  
„Já asi…,“ nevěděl, jak se tvářit a nevěděl, kam s rukama. Zhluboka se nadechl a kdesi hluboko uvnitř našel pozůstatky pobočníka nejvíc cool osoby v celém Nebelvíru. „Chci úplně všechno.“  
Sirius se rozesmál. Znělo to trochu jako štěkot a vlastně to byl dost otravný zvuk. Až na to, že jednou rukou začal Removi rozepínat kalhoty a tou druhou mu zajel do vlasů.  
Jejich jazyky se propletly v rytmu lehce přeskakujícího vinilu s albem Rolling Stones.  
Ucítil mezi nohama čerstvý vzduch a pak Siriovy rty.  
A potom všechno zčernalo.  
Slaná voda se tříštila o kameny. Svinul se do klubíčka a vnímal jen zimu.

Šlo to až moc dobře. I optimista jako Sirius věděl, že takhle dobře to jít nemělo. Remus si zasloužil jednu hezkou noc. Zasloužil by si jich i víc. Jenomže očividně neměl nárok ani na to.  
Nejspíš to nebyly noční můry, protože měl otevřené oči. Sbalil se sám do sebe jako ulita. Ty oči byly problém. Sirius nikdy předtím neviděl prázdný pohled. Sakra, myslel si, že je to jen klišé z knížek. Vypadaly jako dvě studánky, protože studánky, až na pár veskrze magických výjimek, nejsou živé. Je v nich více méně jen voda. Žádný vlkodlak. Žádný Remus.  
Malé vodní hladiny, které ho pozorovaly z lidského obličeje, byly děsivé. Díval se jinam. Ale ne do neznáma. Tam na dně…  
Zaťal zuby a vrazil Removi facku. Potom ho objal.  
„Byl to jen sen,” prohlásil přesvědčeně.  
Tělo, které cítil pod rukama bylo nehybné a ztuhlé.  
Polkl trochu vzduchu a vzpomněl si, že je kouzelník. Nahmatal hůlku. Lesklé dřevo ve dlani bylo uklidňující, ale to bohužel neznamenalo, že by ho napadalo nějaké vhodné kouzlo.  
Ucítil pohyb. Remus se roztřásl a něco zamumlal.  
„Cože? Co jsi říkal?”  
Remus nepatrně zvedl hlavu.  
„Houby sen,” zopakoval.  
Celou vahou visel na Siriových pažích. Vykašlal se na dekorum a pohladil vlkodlaka po vlasech.  
„Nebyl to sen,” vysvětlil Remus. „Ifigenie říkala, že se to může stát. Můj mozek se prostě vypnul. Je to obrana. Proti nim. Kdyby přišli.”  
Sekal slova jedno od druhého jako kousky ledu. Pomalu se odtáhl. Opřel se zády o pelest postele.  
„Pořád hodláš pomoct Harrymu?” zeptal se. „Promiň. Musím to slyšet. Není to, že bych ti nevěřil. Ale Harry… já…Už jsme… jestli jsi chtěl jen to…”  
Sirius si ho změřil pohledem.  
„Ano, pořád hodlám pomoct Harrymu. I tobě. A ne kvůli sexu. Zas tak dobrej jsi nebyl,” dodal, protože čas od času byl trochu hajzl.  
„Promiň…”  
„Do háje, Lupine…”  
Zas takový hajzl, aby řekl něco hezkého a laskavého nebyl. Vážně se nehodlal znovu dívat do mrtvé černé vody.  
„Víš, co Lupine? Lehni! A spi. Merlin ví, že to potřebuješ.”  
Znovu se stočil do ulity. Ale tentokrát na sebe nechal sáhnout. Siriovi se příšerně ulevilo, když se mu do žeber zabodly vlkodlakovy špičaté kosti.

Rema probudil hlasitý křik paní Blackové.  
Zamžoural a vystrčil hlavu zpod peřiny. Venkovní světlo bylo narůžovělé a zvuky města ještě nepřehlušily ptačí zpěv.  
„Vraždááá,“ křičel obraz. „Táhněte pryč vy špinavý mudlovští… Tohle je můj dům…“  
„Co se zas děje?“  
Sirius se posadil na posteli. V té samé chvíli si už Remus natahoval kalhoty.  
„Nemám tušení,“ zavrtěl hlavou. „Někdo je v hale.“  
„Jak se sem….“  
Remus zvedl prst a umlčel ho. Doufal, že vlkodlačí sluch…  
Hlasité prásknutí nemohl přeslechnout nikdo.  
„Zatraceně,“ zaklel Sirius. „Jak se sem mohl…“  
Podívali se na sebe. Tohle zavánělo malérem a Remus si rozhodně další malér nemohl dovolit. Ale i tak ho zahřálo, že v něm není sám.  
Seběhli ze schodů. Dveře byly otevřené dokořán a v hale stálo několik mužů s hůlkami namířenými na zeď.  
„Tohle je můj dům! Nemáte právo…“  
Sirius přiskočil k obrazu a zatáhl závěs. Všechny hůlky náhle mířily na něj.  
„Co to má znamenat, pánové?“ zeptal se s výrazem, který si ničím nezadal s pohledy, kterými je častovaly tišší rodinné portréty.  
Mladík s tmavou pletí udělal krok kupředu.  
„Kingsley Pastorek, bystrozor,“ představil se. „Pane Blacku, jsem nucen vás informovat, že se zde stal zločin.“  
Removi se zatmělo před očima. Nechtěl být na místě, kde se stal zločin. Co, sakra? Přišli na Petera?  
Ozvalo se další hlasité prásknutí, vzápětí se otevřely dveře a dovnitř vstoupil zjizvený muž v rozevlátém kabátě. Místo, aby se jako všichni ostatní soustředil na Siria, upřel oko na Rema.  
„Remus Lupin, dlouho jsme se nesetkali.“  
„Ahoj Moody,“ odpověděl Remus.  
Tohle bylo dobré. Pošuk Moody byl paranoidní a nelítostný, ale rozhodně nepatřil k bystrozorům, kteří by někoho odsoudili jen na základě toho, k jakému živočišnému druhu patří.  
„Pastorek, hlášení,“ vyštěkl Moody. „Vytáhli mě sem rovnou z postele. Ani nevím, čí mrtvola je venku pod prostěradlem.“  
Pastorek se zhluboka nadechl. Po tváři mu stékala kapka potu. To bylo špatné. Bystrozoři obvykle nervozitě nepropadali.  
„Albus Brumbál, pane,“ řekl konečně. „Za úsvitu našla mudlovská žena na schodech tělo a kontaktovala mudlovskou policii. Naštěstí narazila na naši spojku. Dostali jsme se sem prakticky okamžitě. Tělo leželo přímo před vchodem a dveře byly otevřené. Vešli jsme dovnitř a…“  
V Removi by se krve nedořezal. Zastavilo se mu srdce. Sáhla na něj smrt. Mozek jenom bezmocně přeříkával klišovité metafory a nedovolil mu myslet.  
„To stačí. Okamžitě zajistěte všechny osoby v domě a předveďte je k výslechu.“  
I Moody o odstín zbledl. Bystrozoři se začali pomalu pohybovat.  
„Sirie, ach Sirie,“ ozvalo se. Po schodech cupitala Ifigenie. Bosá, rozcuchaná a v županu. Po tváři se jí koulely slzy. Vrhla se Siriovi kolem krku.  
„Já se tolik bojím, kdo jsou ti muži? Prosím, ať mi neubližují!“  
Imperio? Kdo proboha dostal Ifigenii pod imperio?  
„Co se děje, zlatíčko?“ zeptal se Sirius, protože jemu očividně taky právě někdo změnil osobnost.  
„Tolik se bojím, Sirie. Všichni ti muži. A já se ani nemůžu dostat do svojí skříně. Prosím, pojď mi ji otevřít. Nemůžu být před tolika muži takhle oblečená.“  
„Slečno, tady probíhá vyšetřování. Určitě si dokážete šatník otevřít sama,” vzpamatoval se konečně Moody.  
„Ale to není obyčejná skříň,” zamračila se. „Je magická a já jsem moták. Pojď,” vzala Siria za loket. „Za chvilku ho máte zpátky,” usmála se omluvně na Moodyho.  
Teprve teď Removi došlo, o co se snaží. Mohl jen doufat, že Moody jí na to skočil taky. Nikdo v Anglii by dobrovolně nepřiznal, že je moták. Snad ti dva vymyslí, kam Petera schovat. Po zádech mu šplhala panika. Snažil se utěšovat tím, že tu alespoň nejsou mozkomoři.  
„Takže, Lupine,” založil si bystrozor ruce v bok. „Jak je na svobodě?”  
Kdysi bývali téměř přátelé. Tohle ale nebyl přátelský dotaz.  
„Rozhodně líp než v Azkabanu.”  
„Tak tomu věřím. Uvědomuješ si, že jsi podezřelý? Máš něco, co by hrálo v tvůj prospěch?”  
Remus měl oběť své předchozí vraždy, kterou ovšem zrovna dědic čistokrevného rodu známého pozitivním vztahem k černé magii pečlivě schovával před zákonem. Zatraceně, vydat jim Petera by všechno zjednodušilo.  
Moody mu položil ruku na rameno. Trhl sebou. Tohle nečekal.  
„Bez ohledu na to, co s myslím já, je pravděpodobné, že budeš muset dokazovat svoji nevinu, chlapče. Nevěřím ti, ale já nevěřím nikomu. A taky pochopím, pokud ty nevěříš nám. Jenomže teď budeš potřebovat cokoli, co by ti mohlo pomoct. Takže radím, abys při výslechu řekl všechno, co víš.”  
„Ale já nic nevím,” zakroutil hlavou Remus. Teoreticky měl propadat zoufalství, ale prakticky jen toužil po šálku čaje. Na obvinění z vraždy bylo zbytečně brzo ráno.  
„A co kdybychom si promluvili uvnitř?”  
Sirius se vynořil z domu.  
„To bohužel nepůjde,” zavrtěl Moody hlavou. „Jistě oba chápete, že vás musím předvést na ministerstvo. A tu… magicky nezvýhodněnou dámu také.”  
„Nemáte… chci kontaktovat své právníky…”  
„Sirie,” zarazil ho Remus.  
„Remus má pravdu, Blacku. Jakékoli zdržování vyšetřování mu jen přitíží.”  
Remus sice nic takového neřekl a popravdě to ani nebylo to první, co ho napadlo, ale vážně nemělo cenu se zpěčovat. Jenom přikývl a doufal, že ještě chvilku dokáže udržet paniku na uzdě.

Moody byl očividně schopný chlap. Sirius se nedokázal zbavit podezření, že je to jediný bystrozor, který tváří v tvář smrti „nejmocnějšího čaroděje naší doby” nezpanikařil. Když procházeli ministerstvem viděli i několik dalších bystrozorů. Všichni do jednoho se tvářili tvrdě a odhodlaně, ale sotva prošli okolo nich, začali si špitat jako vyděšení školáci.  
Dal by hodně za to být v jedné cele s Ifi. Potřeboval vědět, co Remus udělá. Nejvýhodnější pro všechny by bylo Petera zapřít. A nespíš i většinu věcí, které zjistili o Regulovi. Sirius se přinutil klidně sedět na dřevěné lavici v koutě cely, i když měl chuť mašírovat z jedné strany těch mizerných dvou metrů na druhou. Potřeboval, aby Remus Petera neprozradil, ale vůbec by se nedivil, kdyby to udělal. I takhle z druhé ruky byly mozkomoři zatraceně děsiví.  
Nevěděl, jak dlouho tam sedí. Samozřejmě mu odebrali hůlku. Neměl čím měřit čas. Nebylo tu ani okno. Jasně. Od státu, který zavíral lidi do Azkabanu vážně nemohl čekat, že bude mít v celách takový luxus jako okno.  
V jednom momentě zaslechl na chodbě kroky a Ifiin hlas.  
Div nezačal mlátit hlavou o zeď. Snažil se myslet na vlastní dech. Neměl se do Anglie vracet. Nejspíš to bylo místním vzduchem. Nebo možná vodou. V Anglii se prostě zásadně děly jen velice špatné věci.  
Snažil se neupínat ke chvíli, kdy se otevřou dveře. Možná právě proto málem nadskočil, když se tak stalo.  
„Jste na řadě, Blacku.”  
„No, to je dost,” ušklíbl se na mladíka, kterého si matně vybavoval ještě z Bradavic. Alespoň že tu kromě Moodyho pracuje ještě někdo.  
Kluk do něj šťouchl hůlkou.  
„My si vaším časem můžeme dovolit plýtvat,” zamračil se na něj.  
„Moji právníci budou chtít znát vaše jméno,” odsekl Sirius.  
„Stormend, Fabian Stormend.”  
„Celej James Bond. Povolení zabíjet máte?”  
Vzápětí si Sirius uvědomil, jak velkou chybu udělal. Vážně nechtěl vědět, jestli je situace natolik vážná, aby bystrozorové dostali povolení použít neprominutelné kletby.  
Stormend naštěstí mlčel. Dovedl ho do místnosti s elipsovým půldorysem. V jednom z ohnisek stál Moody. Siria na kůži zašimralo několik kouzel.  
„Gallileova spirála?” zeptal se. Moodyho oči se na něj tázavě upřely. Obě.  
„Profesionální zájem,” pokrčil rameny. „Tímhle se živím, víte?”  
V duchu si vynadal. Nemělo smysl tolik toho o sobě prozrazovat. I když třeba mu to naopak pomůže. Možná budou poctivé zaměstnání vnímat jako polehčující okolnost. Už se vyčerpal všechen adrenalin a zůstala jen unavená nervozita. Jak mizerně teď asi tak může být Removi?  
„Provedli jsme na vaší hůlce priory incantatem. Můžete mi vysvětit, čím se to v Blackovic rodině zamykaly skříně? Na mě to dělalo spíš dojem, že se snažíte něco schovat.”  
„To víte,” pokrčil rameny, „tyhle staré domy.”  
Nedal na sobě nic znát. Alespoň v to tedy doufal. Každou chvíli by se měl objevit někdo od Squerů. Platil jim dost na to, aby měli někoho v bystrozorské kanceláři.  
„S panem Lupinem jsme mluvili o včerejší noci,” změnil téma Moody. „Máte nám k ní co říci?”  
Bylo hodně věcí, které mohl říct o včerejší noci. Problém byl v tom, že nevěděl, co řekl Remus.  
„Jak už jste jistě pochopil, máme tu mimořádnou situaci. Máme povolení použít i výjimečné metody, které obvykle přesahují naši pravomoc. To je mimochodem důvod, proč jsem musel vyhodit toho slizkého hajzlíka, co tvrdil, že je váš právník.”  
„Výjimečné metody?” Sirius měl pocit, že mu na páteř šmátla smrt.  
Moody se jen usmál a zvedl kus látky, který zakrýval cosi na stole. Sirius musel být výrazně nervóznější než si myslel. Normálně by si předmětu všiml, jakmile by vstoupil do místnosti.  
„Konkrétně jsem dostal povolení používat myslánku. Ale samozřejmě, pokud si to přejete, máme tu i veritaséru.”  
Z deště pod okap. Obojí mělo své nevýhody. Přesto se ale Sirius rozhodl okamžitě. Nemohl si dovolit riskovat veritasérum. A navíc v myslánce mohl Moodymu ukázat něco zatraceně přesvědčivého. Konec konců Remus měl na včerejší noc alibi.

Když se vynořili ze vzpomínky, Moody se mírně červenal. Siria to dost zklamalo. Čekal by trochu výraznější reakci.  
„Moje oko vidí skrz zdi,” ušklíbl se bystrozor. „Rozpaky už mě dávno přešly. Ale musím uznat, že tohle vysvětluje, proč se nám Lupin zdráhal prozradit, co v noci dělal.”  
„Viděl jste to celé. Předpokládám, že se víc stydí za svou slabost, než za to, jak dobře umím kouřit ptáka,” odsekl Sirius. Trochu si to vychutnal. Teprve teď zjistil, že celý život zřejmě toužil po tom, říct přesně tohle v bystrozorské kanceáři. Nebyl si jistý, jestli by matka byla potěšená nebo zděšená.  
Moody jen nevěřícně zakroutil.  
„Prozatím mi to stačí,“ řekl. „Ale tímhle to nekončí. Lupinovo alibi není nerůstřelné. Mohl snadno vstát, zatímco jste spal.“  
„Tak proč je na tom pergamenu, který jste začal vyplňovat, napsáno příkaz k propuštění?“  
„Protože, pane Blacku, vím, že není idiot. Kdyby někoho zabil, nenechal by jeho mrtvolu ležet na schodech. Nicméně, nemyslím, že to bude stačit jako důkaz.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Věděli jste, že Paint It Black má německou verzi nazpívanou Kájou Gottem? Jen na vlastní nebezpečí - https://youtu.be/bwJp_Xh8lP0.


	14. Dav

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: The Cranberries: [ Zombie](https://youtu.be/6Ejga4kJUts)

„Co že jsi udělal?!”  
Remus nepřemýšlel o tom, že Blacka zabije. Přemýšlel, jak.  
„Říká ti vůbec něco pojem soukromí?”  
Byli zpět na Grimmauldově náměstí. V hale na sebe ječely paní Blacková s Ifigenií. Očividně jim to oběma dělalo dobře. Remus ječel na Siria v knihovně. Někde se tu zřejmě pohyboval i Peter, ale ten mu zrovna teď byl úplně ukradený.  
„Chápeš vůbec, že to, co se stalo… že je to intimní?”  
Black seděl v křesle, měl přehozenou nohu přes nohu a vypadal nezúčastněně.  
„Ty jsi tak…,” na okamžik se zarazil. Potřeboval vybrat ty správné nadávky.  
„Vulgární, oplzlý, bezohledný… úchyl!”  
„Tak to prrr,” ohradil se Black. „Všechno beru, ale nejsem bezohledný.”  
„A bral jsi nějaké ohledy na moje city?”  
„Bral jsem ohledy na to, že nechceš zpátky do Azkabanu. Nebo se pletu? Stojí ti… zdání ctnosti za rande s mozkomory? Mně rozhodně ne.”  
Zarazil se. A přešel ho vztek. Ve skutečnosti doufal, že bude moct ječet ještě chvíli. Úvahy o čemkoli jiném nebyly zrovna optimistické.  
„Vůbec není jisté, že to pomůže,” řekl potichu a sesunul se na podlahu. Uvědomoval si, že je to patetické gesto, ale takhle se mohl opřít o Siriova kolena. Což bylo z jistého úhlu pohledu nejpatetičtější ze všeho. Skoro vzápětí ucítil ruku ve vlasech. Kdy tohle začalo být normální?  
„Prozatím to pomohlo. Jsme na svobodě.”  
„Nesmíme opustit město.”  
„Nepotřebujeme opouštět město.”  
„A co chceš dělat? Spolehnout se na tvoji armádu právníků?”  
„Nevěřil bych, že to řeknu, ale Moody vypadal jako rozumnej chap. Dokonce bych řekl, že má… indiskrétnost… Jau, nemlať mě. Že ho nepohoršila. To je většinou dobré znamení. Asi je to dost revoluční koncept, ale co mu říct pravdu?”  
„Přemýšlel jsem o tom. Pošuk možná je fér chlap, ale on rozkazy nevydává. A ty, co dostává, byl ochotný porušit jen kvůli Brumbálovi. Jemu bych byl ochotný věřit, ale Ministerstvu ne.”  
„Taky by ses mohl sebrat a vypadnout z Anglie. Můžu potvrdit, že to funguje.”  
„A co Harry?”  
„Vezmi ho s sebou. V Americe seženeš práci snadno. A školy jsou tam taky. Chtěl jsi mě pumpnout o peníze. Teď je nejlepší čas to udělat.”  
Remus mu položil bradu na koleno.  
„Sirie, já nemůžu odejít. Ty jsi byl v jiné situaci. Pořád jsi. Jenomže já musím zjistit, co se vlastně stalo. Dlužím to Harrymu. A Jamesovi s Lily. Svým způsobem i Peterovi.”  
Sirius trhl kolenem tak prudce, až Removi zacvakaly zuby.  
„V jiný situaci… Řekni to rovnou. Prostě jsem zdrhnul. Kvůli mě si servítky brát nemusíš. Vím, co jsem udělal.”  
Pohladil ho po boku, protože víš nedosáhl.  
„Možná jsi sem prostě nepatřil.”  
„Ale teď sem patřím,” odsekl Sirius. „A stejně chci utéct.”  
Nevěděl, co říct. Asi by se měl zeptat, proč si Sirius myslí, že najednou patří do Anglie. Nejspíš kvůli Regulovi.  
„Pomohlo by, kdybych slíbil, že udělám, co budu moct, abych zjistil, co Regulus vlastně prováděl?”  
„Regulus?” zvedl obočí a štěkavě se zasmál. „Ty si vážně myslíš, že tohle celý je pořád o Regulovi?”  
Tolik k otázkám, které se Remus bál položit. Přejel rukou po Siriově stehně a pak se se zapraskání kloubů zvedl, aby ho mohl políbit.  
Dál se nedostali. Ozvalo se zaklepání na dveře.  
„Do háje, Pettigrewe, co tady chceš?” zavrčel Sirius. Jeho tón poměrně přesně vyjadřoval Removy pocity.  
„Mluvil jsem s Kráturou,” řekl Peter a vstoupil do pokoje. „Dal mi něco, co prý smím dostat jen já.”  
Zvedl ruku. Svíral řetízek, na kterém se houpal zčernalý medailón.  
„Tohle Regulus ukradl Voldemortovi.”  
„Co to sakra je?” vydechl Remus.  
Všichni sborově pokrčili rameny.  
„Regulus umřel kvůli takovýmu cingrlátku?” šťouchl do toho Sirius prstem.  
„To mi povídej,” povzdechl si Peter a strčil mu to do dlaně. „Nemohl bys to někam schovat? Vím, že musíme zjistit, co to je, ale teď zrovna se na to už o moc déle nevydržím dívat.” 

Hned na druhý den se ukázalo, že Ifi čím je hůř, tím je pragmatičtější. V praxi to vypadalo tak, že zatímco se neuvěřitelně vulgárně nadávající Sirius pokoušel před Remem ukrýt Denního věštce, vypařila se na několik hodin z domu.  
„Domluvila jsem ti návštěvu u Harryho,” prohlásila, když se vrátila.  
Zatáhla je oba do obýváku, který byl díky ní permanentně zahalený do lehkého oparu cigaretového dýmu. Remus se mračil. Siriova snaha ušetřit ho zjištění, že je nejnovějším senzačním odhalením kouzelnického tisku, se nesetkala s úspěchem. Od chvíle, co si Remus přečetl článek s názvem „Kolikrát ještě musí zrůda zabíjet?!” řekl sotva dvě slova. Věštec ho nejmenoval, ale bylo jasné, koho větami jako „vlkodlak, kterému Brumbál v minulosti neuváženě prokázal více než jednu laskavost” myslí.  
„Vážně si myslíš, že je teď ideální čas, abych se ukázal u Dursleyů?” změřil si ji vyčítavým pohledem. Nevypadal utrápeně. Spíš jako by během těch několika málo hodin stihnul ztvrdnout jako mozolnatá dlaň.  
„Vážně si myslíš, že Dursleyovi čtou kouzelnický tisk?” opáčila. „Bulvár je irelevantní. Měl by ses pokusit s Harrym navázat alespoň nějaký vztah. Souhlasím, že tady by mu mohlo být lépe než u tety, ale není dobré ho jen tak vytrhnout ze známého prostředí.”  
„Chápu,” přikývl Remus a Sirius úplně slyšel, jak se mu kolečka v hlavě přepnula na úplně jinou kolej. „A myslíš… Měl narozeniny. Já… ani nemám žádnou památku na Jamese. Něco jsem měl u našich, ale otec všechno spálil. Možná mu něco koupit. Hračku. Nebo… kolo? Mudlovské děti mají kola rády, ne?”  
„Ano, mudlovské děti mají rády kola,” přikývla Ifi. „Ale ty mu nic kupovat nemusíš. Narozeniny se obecně přeceňují. V tuhle chvíli bude dobré, když se za ním přijdeš podívat a chvíli si budete povídat. Možná bys ho mohl vzít na zmrzlinu, pokud bude paní Dursleyová souhlasit.”  
„Proč by se jí, sakra, měl ptát?” zavrčel Sirius.  
„Protože je to jeho opatrovnice. Má za Harryho zodpovědnost a tím pádem je rozhodnutí, jaké sladkosti a kdy může jíst, na ní.”  
„Samozřejmě,” souhlasil Remus a dokonce se i usmál. „Poslechnu ji. Kdy můžu Harryho vidět?”  
I Ifi se usmála. „Zítra. Je sobota, domluvila jsem se s paní Dursleyovou, že Harryho hned po obědě vyzvedneme.” 

V sobotním ranním vydání byla Remova fotografie. Věštec se ho sice pořád neodvážil jednoznačně obvinit z Brubálovy vraždy, ale rámeček na straně tři byl víc než vypovídající. Přehled vražd spojených s vlkodlaky. Za posledních sto let. Co na tom, že hned u tří si byl Remus naprosto jistý, že zmiňovaného vlkodlaka nakonec soud očistil.  
Snažil se na to nemyslet. Harry, teď byl důležitý Harry. Vzal si svůj mudlovský oblek, pečlivě se učesal a hladce oholil.  
Čekali na něj v hale jako procesí. Nemluvili. Nikdo se neodvažoval mluvit poblíž portrétu paní Blackové. Ale usmívali se. Sirus ukázal zdvižený palec, Peter mu na okamžik koukl rovnou do očí a Ifigenie si od něj jako správná dáma nechala nabídnout rámě. Šla s ním jen ona. Usoudili, že není třeba Dursleyovi děsit víc, než je nezbytně nutné.  
Zhluboka se nadechl a vykročil ven. Tak trochu čekal, že tam bude zástup novinářů. Nebo čarodějů s pochodněmi. Ale náměstí bylo prázdné a zalité mírumilovným slunečním svitem. Rozhodl se to brát jako dobré znamení.

Těsně po poledni se Grimmauldovo náměstí začalo plnit. Napřed to byli jen tři kouzelníci. Dva muži a vzlykající dívka. Položila na schody svíčku a pak ji mávnutím hůlky zapálila. Neodešli. Stáli tam a pozorovali plamen. O chvíli později někdo přinesl květiny. Další svíčky a obrázky z čokoládových žabek.  
Sirius stál u okna a pozoroval, jak přibývají. Ministerstvo jim nedovolilo obnovit ochranu domu. Dav venku truchlil a nevypadal nebezpečně. Na schodech se vršily květiny a někdo přinesl plyšového medvídka s Nebelvírskou šálou.  
„Měl bych je jít varovat,” řekl Pettigrew, který náměstí pozoroval z vedlejšího okna. Nos měl přilepený ke skleněné tabulce.  
„Remus to neudělal,” dodal. „Ale to oni nevědí.“  
„Málem jsi tomu nevěřil ani ty,” zpražil ho Sirius pohledem.  
„Já vím.”  
Sirius se k němu otočil.  
„Možná jsi to byl ty,” šlehl slovy jako bičem.  
„Ale nebyl to Remus,“ mávl rukou Peter. „Chápeš vůbec…”  
Sirius si zkusil představit čtyři roky nejistoty. Představil si, že Anglie je Amerika. Že je to země, kde žijí lidé, na kterých mu záleží. A že se jim stalo něco zlého. Že jeden z nich za tu zlou věc může. Představil si, že místo toho, aby si našel ženskou a začal zakládat rodinu, Damien vydal Mirandu s Ianem na smrt.  
Jeho mozek odmítl věřit, že je něco takového možné.  
Pettigrew se usmíval. Navzdory tomu, co se právě dělo, se usmíval.  
„A podle toho, co jste mi řekli vy, ani Regulus…”  
Pořád se smál ale navrch se mu z očí vyvalily slzy.  
Sirius uhnul pohledem.  
„Idiote,” procedil mezi zuby, „kdybys raději přemýšlel, jak ty dva dostaneme skrz tu bandu venku. A ne, do domu se nedá přenést.”  
„Letax?”  
„Odkud?”  
„A bystrozoři? Měli by nás snad chránit, ne?”  
Sirius nespokojeně zaťukal prsty na sklo.  
„Ty se na nás vybodnou.“  
„Jen truchlí, nebudou nebezpeční.“  
Někdo venku zvedl hůlku a o zeď se roztříštilo vejce.

Ze začátku se Harry styděl. Koukal jen do země, a když ho Remus vzal za ruku (musel, přecházeli ulici) sevřel prsty do malé pěstičky. Ale pak si sedli do cukrárny na rohu. Paní Dursleyová zmrzlinu povolila. Jen nevěděla, jaká je Harryho nejoblíbenější.  
„Kterou bys chtěl?“ zeptal se Remus.  
Cítil se dobře. Ifigeniie ho sledovala, sem tam něco prohodila, ale vesměs nezasahovala.  
Harrymu málem vypadly oči z důlků a nalepil se na plexisklo mrazicího pultu.  
„Jakou můžu?“  
„Jakou chceš,“ usmál se Remus.  
„Ale maximálně tři kopečky,“ dodala Ifigenie.  
Byla to obyčejná mudlovská cukrárna. Nic extra. Naprostá klasika. Měli středně hnědou čokoládovou, vybledle růžovou jahodovou, bezbarvou vanilkovou, špinavě žlutou citrónovou, ostře zelenou pistáciovou a jasně modrou, která se kdoví proč jmenovala šmoulová.  
„Já chci tuhle,“ ukázal Harry. „Nebo tuhle, ne tuhle!“  
„Tři kopečky,“ připomněl Remus.  
„Máme čokoládovou polevu a barevné cukrové sypání,“ usmála se prodavačka.  
Harry se na vlkodlaka naprosto vážně podíval. Potom obrátil svůj pohled k mrazicímu pultu.  
„Citrónovou, pistáciovou a šmoulovou,“ řekl. „S čokoládovou polevou, prosím.“  
Prodavačka se zasmála a začala odměřovat zmrzlinu. Na závěr mezi kopečky zapíchla malý papírový deštníček.  
Remus na chvíli zapomněl na všechno ostatní. Nikdy ho nenapadlo přemýšlet o tom, jak asi mohl vypadat pětiletý James, ale setkat se s jeho synem bylo jako vyhrabat z druhé řady knihovny milovanou dětskou knížku. Něco úplně jiného, ale zároveň i důvěrně známého. Slepenec příjemných vzpomínek, které nikdy neměl.  
Harry s posvátnou úctou vytáhl z poháru ozdobu a pustil se se zmrzliny. Stačily dvě lžičky a rozpovídal se.  
Oblíbené kreslené seriály, na které se díval s Dudleym. Srovnání kvalit točící se prolézačky s tou, ze které vedla skluzavka. Upřímná nenávist ke květáku.  
Ifigenie sem tam něco řekla a občas Rema povzbudivě poklepala po paži. Věděl, že ho hlídá, ale všechno bylo v pořádku. Všechno fungovalo normálně. V hlavě nebyl žádný vosk. Musel být opatrný a jednou zmizel na toaletu, kde pět minut zhluboka dýchal a soustředil se na slovo čokoláda, ale více méně všechno proběhlo v klidu.  
Když jí Harryho vraceli, tvářila se Petunie jako by kousla do citronu, ale mrňous se bezstarostně smál a podle všeho neměl nejmenší problém s tím, že ho rovnou poslala do přístěnku. Mezi prsty pořád opatrně svíral papírový deštníček. Remus upřímně doufal, že právě neproběhlo něco jako nejlepší den Harryho života.  
Musel si přiznat i to, že v současné situaci bylo příjemné vypadnout z kouzelnického světa. Čím víc se blížili ke Grimmauldovu náměstí cítil, jak se propadají zpátky. Zahlédl muže s Věštcem pod paží. Určitě si jen namlouval, že ho ostražitě pozoruje. Přidal do kroku. Ifigenie se mu beze slova přizpůsobila.

Sirius je pozoroval od hlavních dveří. Bylo mu jedno, že ho dav vidí.  
Zpívali. _Řekni, kde ty víly jsou._ Bylo by to dojemné, nejít zrovna o Brumbála. A nebýt tam venku Remus, kterého dav považovat za vraha.  
„Řada vězňů v zákrytu, mozkomoři straší tu,“ zašeptal vedle něj Peter.  
„To není vtipný.“  
„Ne, není. Ani nemělo.“  
Možná přece jen měli zavolat bystrozory. Ale vzduchem zatím prolétlo jen pár vajec a nadávek. A samozřejmě sliny. Brumbálovi fanoušci přece byli ti dobří a spravedliví.  
„Zbytečně panikaříme,“ zkusil přesvědčit sám sebe.  
„Vrahu,“ vykřikl někdo.  
Remus byl bílý jak stěna a Ifi měla rty sevřené do tenké čárky. Skoro čekal, že se každou chvíli otočí a oznámí davu, co si o nich myslí.  
Nebyla hloupá. Jednou mu vysvětlovala, že mudlovská psychologie davy studuje. Držela se za Remem a klopila oči. Už to samo o sobě mu řeklo, že situaci vyhodnotila jako velice nebezpečnou. Zatracený Věštec.  
Otevřel okno a pevně sevřel hůlku.  
„Vlkodlak je zlo,“ skandoval dav.  
Sirius chtěl seběhnout dolů, ale neodvážil se z nich spustit oči.  
Z davu vylétla kletba. Jedna z těch neškodných, co po sobě hází děti v prvním ročníku Bradavic.

Remus netušil, jak se jí povedlo tak rychle se dostat před něj. Ani proč to vlastně udělala. Muselo to mít něco společného s tím, že celé dny trávila tím, že ho starostlivě pozorovala.  
Klečel vedle ní. Kotník měla zkroucený v nepřirozeném úhlu, jak na něj spadla, když jí kletba podrazila nohy. Ale tohle nebyl ten největší problém.  
Dlažba byla tvrdá a nerovná. Slyšel, jak o ni třískla její hlava.  
Cítil krev ještě předtím, než začala téct. Zranění hlavy vždycky hodně krvácejí. Sáhl do kapsy a přiložil k ráně kapesník. Hůlka ležela na chodníku vedle něj. Nevzpomínal si na žádné kouzlo.  
„Ifi,” uslyšel Siriův výkřik.  
„Bude v pořádku,” řekl pevně. „Jen uklouzla.”  
Ifigenie se nehýbala a nereagovala.  
Dav je mlčky pozoroval a nikdo se ani nepohnul, aby jim pomohl.


	15. Temnota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Johnny Cash: [I See a Darkness](https://youtu.be/1eHc6t1KDM8)

Zavolal Mirandě. Byl si jistý, že bude vědět, co dělat. A musela se to dozvědět.  
Tím to skončilo. Poslední důležitá věc.  
Pověsil sluchátko zpět do vidlice a vyšel z pošty. Z obyčejné mudlovské pošty, kde na něj až na usměvavou dívčinu s rudým nosem nikdo nezíral.  
Ifi byla první důležitý člověk, kterého v Novém světě potkal.  
Nebyl v San Francisku. Ani v Manadu, v Lisabonu, v Singapuru, v Praze, v Hoi Anu, v Cameron Highlands… Názvy všech těch míst ztratily smysl. Kolem něj se rozkládal zatracenej starej Londýn, který možná pro někoho mohl být krásný, ale ne pro Siria. Už nikdy ne. Na každé ulici je viděl. Jejich tváře a jejich otisky ve zdech, které se otevíraly na pokyn hůlky. Slyšel ozvěnu jejich hlasů ve vzduchu. Byl jeden z nich. Nikdo mu to nemohl vzít a nijak se toho nemohl zbavit. Byl jeden z těch, co zabili Ifi.  
Kdyby se nevrátil, byla by naživu.  
Miranda řekla, že všechno zařídí. Laskavá žena u Svatého Munga mu řekla, že existuje oficiální postup. Nechala ho podepsat formulář. I ona řekla, že dál už to zařídí.  
Ifi nezemřela okamžitě. Byla několik hodin v bezvědomí.  
Měl žízeň. A hlad. Za oknem se měnil den v noc a pak zase zpátky a on ani nevěděl, jak se dostal domů. Zasloužil si říkat tomuhle zatracenýmu baráku domov.  
Za oceánem Miranda zařizovala. Říkala, že ví, co by Ifi chtěla.  
Bylo mu jedno, co by Ifi chtěla. Nedokázal se zvednout, protože mu na hrudi plnou vahou ležel ten podmiňovací způsob. Co BY chtěla. Už nikdy nebude nic chtít.  
Nemyslel. Čas od času zkusil rozlepit rty a potěšilo ho, když začaly praskat.  
„Otevři, sakra.”  
Remus. Jeho hlas byl tlumený. Dřevem dveří a kouzlem. Sirius za sebou zavřel velice pečlivě.  
„Sirie, otevři, do háje! Musíš něco jíst.”  
Neměl sebemenší chuť poslechnout. Slízl kapku krve ze rtů. Nechutnala nijak.  
Remus ještě chvíli povykoval a pak odešel. Sirius samozřejmě věděl, že by měl vstát. A najíst se, napít, dojít si na záchod a obecně se začít chovat jako svéprávná lidská bytost. Chtěl jen ještě chvilku ležet. Ne dlouho. Jen chvíli.  
Hlasité lupnutí.  
No jistě, magie skřítků. Krátura na dlani balancoval obrovský podnos a pro jednou si odpustil jakékoli poznámky.  
Sirius přijal porážku. Hltavě vypil sklenici vody a pak šálek kávy. Chutnala hořce a kysele. V žaludku tlačila jako kámen. Zajedl ji toustem. Měl hlad. Dal si ještě jeden.  
„Děkuji,” řekl Kráturovi. Matka by ho zabila, kdyby slyšela, jak děkuje domácímu skřítkovi. Ifi by se na něj za to usmála. A pak by mu řekla, že je v pořádku, když bude ještě chvíli ležet. Ale že by pro všechny bylo lepší, kdyby konečně vstal.  
Skřítek se na něj podíval a Sirius měl na malou chvíli dojem, že mu chce něco důležitého říct. Pak ale zmizel.  
Pomalu sešel ze schodů a na každém z nich si namlouval, že je někdo jiný. Někdo, komu nezemřela nejlepší kamarádka. 

„Co se říká lidem, kterým umřel nejlepší přítel?”  
Remus věděl, že přesně tohle jeden z nich řekne. Jen nečekal, že Peter bude první. Ta otázka mezi nimi visela už od chvíle, kdy se Sirius vrátil od Munga.  
Zavrtěl hlavou. Venku se pomalu stmívalo. Těsně před polednem sešel Sirius dolů a chvíli se choval jako někdo, kdo patří ke zbytku domácnosti. Zdvořile konverzoval. Umyl se. Pracoval. Vypadal jako naprosto normální člověk. Ale ničím nepřipomínal Siria. Když se začalo stmívat, šel zpátky nahoru a oni doufali, že spí. Tehdy se Peter zeptal.  
„Měl bych to vědět, co?” potřásl hlavou Remus. „Kdo, když ne my?”  
„Tehdy jsem si strašně přál, aby tam někdo byl a řekl něco, co by všechno změnilo,“ usmál se smutně Peter. „Chvíli jsem si namlouval, že třeba v té době, co si nepamatuju, udělal James něco strašného, že jsme se pohádali, protože někomu ublížil nebo tak.”  
„Neublížil,” uťal ho Remus. „Pomohlo to?”  
„Ne. Já nevím… Moony…”  
Dívali se na sebe. Před čtyřmi lety potřebovali jeden druhého. Nikdo jiný je nemohl pochopit. Ani jeden z nich tehdy nebyl tam, kde měl být.  
Najednou se všechno zjednodušilo a Remus chápal věci, kterým předtím nerozuměl.  
„Nezradils je,” řekl Peterovi.  
„Ne?”  
Peter se vždycky dokázal bát strašně očividně. Rozšířily se mu oči a zrychlil dech. Někdy mu i naskákaly bledé fleky na tvářích. Remus pohled na Peterův strach nesnášel. Strávil několik let tím, že dělal všechno pro to, aby se Peter nemusel bát. Školy, Zmijozelu, vlkodlaků…  
Vážně se všechno zjednodušilo.  
„Ne,” sdělil mu. „Věř mi, neudělal bys to.”  
Myslel, že se usmířili po veritaséru. Tohle bylo ale víc doopravdy. Věřil mu, aniž by měl jediný důkaz.  
„To by mi tenkrát pomohlo,” řekl Peter po té, co zkrotil emoce ve své hlavě. „Mně. Ale Blackovi je to nejspíš na houby.”  
„Nevím, co mu říct.”  
„To jsem si všim.”  
„Ty jsi spal s Blackem!” odsekl Remus.  
„Jen já? Nedělej ze mě pitomce, Moony,” ušklíbl se Peter. V otázce vztahů s rodem Blacků si vážně neměli co vyčítat.  
„Pomohl úplněk,” uhnul Remus očima.  
„Cože?”  
„První úplněk v Azkabanu. Byla to taková úleva. Najednou mi nebylo tak zle. Spal jsem. Jenom to. Stačilo to.”  
„Krátura říkal, že spí.”  
Remus se na Petera opatrně usmál. Bylo to jako přenést se v čase před Azkaban.  
„Třeba to bude stačit.”

Sirius si nepamatoval, kdy naposledy spal. Možná proto se mu podařilo zavřít oči a usnout. Nevěděl, jak dlouho to trvalo. Vzbudil ho šramot. Kroky na chodbě.  
Vyhrabal se z postele. Pokrývka se mu zamotala mezi nohy jako provaz. Vztekle do ní kopl a látka praskla.  
Dveře otevřel prudce. Jako by doufal, že za nimi bude stát někdo, koho praští do hlavy. Do hlavy… Jak mohl teď chtít někoho uhodit do hlavy?!  
Remus včas uhnul. Uskočil rychle, ale pak tam jen stál.  
„Jestli nechceš být sám…”  
Sirius se díval tři metry za jeho rameno a dával si pozor, aby jeho tvář neměla žádný výraz. Pokrčil rameny.  
„Jak chceš. Ale na pich fakt náladu nemám.”  
Vlkodlak přikývl.  
„Ale jestli je to nutný, tak můžeš dovnitř,” pokračoval Sirius. Nepřemýšlel o tom, co říká. Slova z něj jedno po druhém padala sama. Mohl jen doufat, že jeho hlasivky vědí, co dělají.  
Podržel Removi dveře. Pustil ho dovnitř. Rozhodně se neomlouval za roztrženou pokrývku. Stejně bylo horko. Nejspíš by se měl stulit v náručí svého milence a nechat se utěšit jeho něžnými doteky. Nebo tak něco.  
„Můžeš tu spát,” procedil mezi zuby.  
Remus přikývl a poslušně se položil na postel. Sirius si lehl tak daleko od něj jak jen mohl.  
Ve tmě byl slyšet jen jejich dech. Rychlý a nepravidelný.  
Najednou ho Remus vzal za ruku.  
Sirius se nerozplakal. Ani se k ruce nepřivinul. Ani k Removi. Ale už podruhé za tuhle noc usnul, a to bylo přesně to, co potřeboval. 

Den po dni Remus každé ráno otevíral Denního věštce. Málokdy chyběla zmínka o „jistém vlkodlakovi“ a ve čtvrtek dokonce začal vycházet populárně historický seriál o největších událostech z Brumbálova života. Nebyl si jistý, proč ho ještě nezatkli. Začaly se mu zdát sny o studených vlhkých zdech a šepotajících cárech bytostí vznášejících se ve vzduchu. Probouzel se z nich rychle a nehlučně. Někdy otevřel oči a pozoroval nejasný obrys Siriových zad. Poslouchal jeho křečovitě pravidelný dech a byl si jistý, že jsou vzhůru oba. Jindy nechal oči zavřené a přemýšlel, jestli by nestálo za to naučit se znova plakat.  
„Dnes jdu k Harrymu,” oznámil Siriovi v sobotu ráno. „Domluvili jsme s Dursleyovými návštěvy jednou za čtrnáct dní.”  
„Ty tam chceš jít?” zvedl Sirius obočí.  
„Je to jediná věc, kterou opravdu chci udělat.”  
„Ohrozíš ho.”  
„Domluvím se s Moodym.”  
„Nemůžeš Moodymu prozdradit, kde žije Harry.”  
„Sakra, Sirie, nemůžu tam nejít.”  
„A já říkám, že nemůžeš ohrozit Harryho.”  
Mluvil tak zatraceně klidně. Jako by mu bylo všechno jedno.  
„Bude zklamaný, když nepřijdu.”  
Z nějakého podivného důvodu právě tohle konečně vzbudilo v Siriovi nějaké emoce. Kysele se ušklíbl.  
„Myslíš, že jsi tak nenahraditelný.”  
Remus spolkl touhu jednu mu vrazit.  
„Mluvíme tu o malém klukovi, který nemá nikoho, Blacku. Nemyslím si, že jsem něco extra. Jen jsem jediný, koho má.”  
Siriův obličej se zkřivil do podivného tvaru, který neodpovídal žádné emoci, kterou by Remus dokázal pojmenovat. Zacukalo mu víčko. Pod očima měl inkoustově modré kruhy.  
„Zajdu tam,” řekl najednou. „Ty tam nemůžeš, ale mě nejspíš nikdo sledovat nebude. A Dursleyovi už mě viděli. Nepřivedu ho sem, protože nejsem blázen jako ty, ale předám mu vzkaz.”  
„Neumí číst.”  
„Myslel jsem, že jsi kouzelník,” protočil Sirius oči. 

Návštěva Harryho byla jako nádech. Chvíle, kdy Sirius nebyl sám sebou a nebylo mu tak mizerně. Pozoroval, jak chlapec fascinovaně sleduje náčrtek Removy tváře, která k němu promlouvala z kousku pergamenu. Měl z toho dobrý pocit. Připadal si užitečně. Ne jako někdo, kdo způsobil smrt skvělé a laskavé osoby, která si rozhodně umřít nezasloužila. Dělal něco, co by Ifi chtěla. A nesměl se u toho tvářit smutně. Pomáhalo to a skončilo to příliš brzy.  
Vrátil se Grimmauldovo náměstí a zase ucítil, jak mu mozek tuhne jako vosk. Snažil se předstírat, že je sám sebou, přestože z něj zbývala jen skořápka, která nedokázala nic jiného, než sedět na podlaze vlastní ložnice a hrát si s první věcí, která se mu připletla pod prsty.  
„Nech to,” vykroutil mu Remus medailónek z ruky. Položil ho na noční stolek. „Voldemort vynaložil dost snahy na to, aby ho schoval. Může být nebezpečný.”  
Sirius jen pokrčil rameny. Nechtělo se mu mluvit.  
„Co říkal Harry? Jak se má?”  
„Pozdravuje.”  
„Nebyl moc zklamaný?”  
Sirius si představil dětskou tvář. Dvě jasně zelené oči vykukující skrze rozcuchanou ofinu. Harry byl nadšený i z toho, že si na něj Remus vůbec vzpomněl. Tohle nejspíš vlkodlak vědět nemusel.  
„Moc ne.”  
„Do háje s tebou je taky řeč. Snad se tam za čtrnáct dní dostanu osobně. A ty se vzpamatuj. Já… věříš mi, že tě chápu, Sirie? Vím, jak ti.”  
Pokrčil rameny.  
„A můžu tu s tebou alespoň chvíli zůstat?”  
Sirius zvedl hlavu a zadíval se někam kousek nad Removo rameno.  
„Ne,” odpověděl.

Bystrozoři mu nedovolili strávit úplněk na Grimmauldově náměstí. Erární klece byly vysoké sotva tak, že v nich běžně vysoký muž mohl sedět. Remus musel mít zkřivená záda a bradu opřenou o hrudník, aby se tam vůbec vešel. Záda ho začala bolet prakticky okamžitě. A bylo mu jasné, že mříže přidají k proměně pár modřin.  
„Smrdí to tu,“ prohlásil Moody a opřel se o klec.  
„Nesmrdělo by, kdyby se tu někdy někdo obtěžoval uklidit.“  
Byli sami. Vlkodlaci, kteří jen trochu mohli, se ministerským klecím z pochopitelných důvodů vyhýbali.  
„Taky fakt,“ kývl Pošuk. „Mladá Greenová mě naštvala, pošlu ji sem s hadrem.“  
„Děkuju mnohokrát.“  
Bystrozor chvíli mlčel. Remus si to nerad přiznával, ale byl rád, že tu není sám.  
„Bude to drsný,“ řekl Pošuk konverzačním tónem. „Tvůj proces myslím. Žádná spravedlnost ale za to spousta veřejnýho mínění. Jako minule.“  
Remus k němu ani pořádně nemohl otočit hlavu. A tohle by přitom tolik stálo za vyčítavý pohled.  
„Jsem nevinný,“ procedil mezi zuby.  
„Jo, to nevylučuju. Ale potřebuješ pro to nějaký důkazy.“  
„Slyšel jsi někdy o presumpci nevinny?“  
„Jo, slyšel. A nelíbilo se mi to. Ale já taky nikdy nehodlal dělat soudce.“  
„Mám vůbec nějakou šanci?“  
Snažil se neznít zoufale. V sevření ocelových prutů to nebylo zrovna jednoduché.  
„Jak jsem řekl, veřejný mínění. Black ti může dost pomoct. Starý rody z nějakýho zatracenýho důvodu ještě pořád mají nějakou váhu.“  
Remus se smutně usmál. Sirius teď zrovna nedokázal pomoct ani sám sobě.  
„Každopádně Brumbál pro mě dost znamenal. Bez něj bychom se Voldemorta a tý jeho bandy zbavit nedokázali. Postarám se, aby jeho vrah dostal polibek.“  
Nesáhla na něj smrt. Spíš ho polila jako kbelík studené vody. Jediná věc, které se bál víc než Azkabanu.  
„Proč jsi tady, Moody?“ zeptal se tiše.  
„Protože nehodlám mozkomorům do pracek strčit špatnýho chlapa. Potřebuju alespoň něco, Lupine. Musím někde začít. Co víš? Co, sakra, u Blacka tu noc Brumbál dělal?“  
„Já…,“ zamyslel se. Takhle krátce před úplňkem se mu lidské myšlenky mozkem prodíraly jen ztěžka. „Nejspíš mu šlo o Harryho. Zakázal mi se s ním vídat. Neposlechl jsem.“  
„Malej Potter? Díky, s tím se dá pracovat.“  
Moody odešel a za chvíli dorazila mladá kouzelnice v bystrozorské uniformě. Bez hadru a s kyselým výrazem. Když se Remus začal proměňovat, voněla místnost čistícími kouzly.  
Druhý den ráno mu ta samá dívka ošetřila rány. Mlčky zahojila šrám na pravém předloktí i dvě nejhorší podlitiny. Promluvila teprve, když se chystal odejít.  
„Předvolání k soudu,“ podala mu pergamen s pečetí Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů. „Začíná za týden.“  
Když se vrátil do domu na Grimmauldově náměstí, našel v kuchyni blonďatého muže s ostře řezanými lícními kostmi, kterému v náručí plakal Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já se moc omlouvám. Vážně strašně moc. A slibuji, že příští kapitola už zase bude mít nějaký děj.


	16. Pohledy do zrcadla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Velvet Underground: [ I'll Be Your Mirror](https://youtu.be/dMeZCPbM6bA)  
> Soundtrackový kruh se uzavírá. Velvet Underground patřili k mé úplně první slashové povídce.

Sirius nevěřil vlastním očím, když ho uviděl. V první chvíli měl dokonce radost. Strávil několik let tím, že ho rád viděl. Takového zvyku se nedalo jen tak zbavit. Pak na něj ale v těžkých páchnoucích vlnách začala dopadat realita.  
„Co tu, sakra, děláš?” vyštěkl bez pozdravu. „Chceš dopadnout jako Ifi?”  
„Nejsem Ifi. Při vší úctě, mě, s mým vzděláním a schopnostmi, by nic místního nemělo ohrozit,” prohlásil a položil kufry na zem.  
„Co tu děláš?” zopakoval Sirius. „Do háje, máš přece rodinu.”  
„I ty jsi svým způsobem rodina,” usmál se Damien a pohladil ho po tváři.  
Objal ho. Nemohl s tím nic dělat. Byla to automatika, která se mu spustila v mozku. Damienova vůně byla uklidňující. Damienova přítomnost byla uklidňující.  
„Do hajzlu, máš rodinu,“ odstrčil ho od sebe.  
„Klid, Hvězdičko, už několikrát jsem se ti snažil vysvětlit, že můj vztah s Catherine neznamená, že bych tě přestal milovat.“  
Sirius švihl rukou, aby mu vrazil facku. Damien ho bleskově chytil za zápěstí.  
„Ale no tak. Jestli se chceš prát, musím ti připomenout, jak rvačky mezi námi dvěma obvykle končí.“  
Přitáhl ho k sobě a políbil. Dlouze a zkušeně. Přesně věděl, co má Sirius rád.  
„Nech toho, sakra,“ vytrhl se mu. „Za chvíli se objeví Remus.“  
„Kdo že?“  
„Remus Lupin, můj současný přítel. Vážně sis myslel, že se kvůli tobě budu užírat marnou nadějí, že se třeba náhodou vrátíš?“  
„Ach,“ Damien teatrálně rozhodil rukama. „Ty sis za mě našel náhražku. To je rána přímo do srdce, Hvězdičko.“  
„Měl jsem za to, že to tvoje naložili do lihu v Ilvermorny.“  
Přiložil si dlaň na hruď.  
„Pravda, proto jsem ten šok také unesl. Nicméně, Hvězdičko,“ vzal Siria za ruku. „poslala mě Miranda. Chtěla přiletět, ale za čtrnáct dní má termín porodu. Vím, že nejsem ten pravý, ale někdo z nás by tu teď měl být s tebou.“  
Sirius si položil hlavu na jeho rameno a konečně se rozplakal.

Remus věděl, že se dívá do toho druhého Siriova světa. Možná do jeho jediného skutečného. Nemohl si být jistý, kdo ten muž je. Ale měl jisté tušení. Odmítl být zosobněním klišovitého vrcholu milostného trojúhelníku. Hlasitě zakašlal.  
Sirius sebou trhl. Takže měl špatné svědomí. Blonďák se široce usmál.  
„Damien Masters,” představil se. Vypadal jako Siriův negativ. Světlá místo tmavé. Stejná nenucená elegance. Hodili se k sobě.  
„Těší mě,” zamumlal Remus a došlo mu, že se nutně potřebuje vysprchovat.  
Masters měl perfektní vychování a dokonalou schopnost udržovat nezávaznou konverzaci. Ani na jedno teď Remus neměl náladu. Potřeboval Siriovi sdělit, že stanovili datum soudu. Popravdě, potřeboval začít panikařit a možná do něčeho kopnout. Místo toho upíjel čaj z tenoučkého porcelánového šálku a nezdravě moc se soustředil na to, aby nesrkal. Zřejmě při něm nějaké štěstí přece jen stálo, protože trapná situace trvala jen slabou čtvrt hodinku. Potom dovnitř vtrhl Peter a mával novinami.  
„Je to pravda? Moony, je to pravda? Oni tě vážně chtějí soudit?!”  
„Soud? Proč jsi něco neřekl?” probral se náhle Sirius a shodil svůj šálek na podlahu.  
Střepy se rozletěly na všechny strany a Remus poněkud iracionálně zadoufal, že se ze slavného Damiena nevyklube špičkový právník, který ho přišel nezištně zachránit.  
„Za týden,” přikývl a vzal si od Petera noviny. Nehodlal je číst, ale nechtěl se dívat, jak je čte někdo jiný.  
„Koukám, že se tu nenudíte,” poznamenal Masters.  
Článek vypadal přesně tak, jak se dalo čekat. Na povrchu zdánlivě neutrální. Mluvil o důkazech a o vyšetřování. Ale také se tam dopodrobna rozebíraly účinky polibku na vlkodlaky. Remus se rozhodl, že bude raději ještě chvíli žárlit. Přece jen to bylo příjemnější téma k úvahám.  
„Co tu vlastně děláte?“ zeptal se ledově.  
Masters mu věnoval další ze svých falešných úsměvů. Petr je sledoval vykulenýma očima.  
„Copak? Žárlivost začíná vyhrávat? Není třeba, já se rád podělím.“  
„Damiene,“ napomenul ho Sirius unaveně.  
„Vážně Hvězdičko, trocha povyražení by mohla být přesně to, co potřebuješ. Nicméně, ano, mám oficiální důvod. Ifigeniina rodina mě požádala, abych nechal namalovat portrét.“  
Mizerný důvod. Portrét mohl zařídit kdokoli. Jenomže Remus neměl čas uvažovat, proč se sem Masters táhl přes celou planetu. Jakmile Sirius uslyšel Ifigeniino jméno, sevřel pěsti. Nic víc, ale záprstní kůstky se mu vlnily pod kůží jako hadi.  
„Omluvte mě,“ řekl a vyšel z místnosti.  
Masters prudce vydechl a podíval se na Rema. V ten okamžik si rozuměli.

Sirius to viděl. Remus žárlil. Kde se v něm sakra bralo právo žárlit? Co si vlastně zrovna on představoval, že má za práva? Damien, Remus… Koho zajímali? Nehodlal se patlat v jejich zatracených emocionálních potížích. Chtěl být sám. Zasloužil si být sám a nemohl být nic jiného než sám, protože Ifi byla pryč.  
Měl se Rema zeptat, jakou má představu o obhajobě. Měl by mu sehnat právníka. Měl mu říct, že tam bude s ním. Za všech okolností. Až do konce a pokud možno i potom. Místo toho ale mlčel, protože zármutek byl jako rybí kost v krku.  
Měl přiznat, že vůbec netuší, co se děje v jeho vlastní hlavě. Měl poprosit o pomoc.  
Zabouchl za sebou dveře. Byl to známý zvuk. Z dětství i z dospívání. Posadil se na podlahu a opřel se o postel. Propletl prsty řetízkem medailónu, který ho tolik uklidňoval.  
Nemůže se teď starat o vlkodlaka. Ani o Damiena. Smutek připomínal únavu a byl ochromující. Všezahrnující. Nedovolil mu myslet na cokoli jiného. Smutek, pod jehož povrchem bublal vztek na kohokoli, kdo se cítí líp.

„Nerad obtěžuji,“ řekl po chvíli rozpačitého ticha Masters. „Ale netušíte, pánové, jestli Sirius disponuje hostinským pokojem? Velice nerad bych si v tuhle denní dobu vyrážel hledat hotel.“  
„Jsou čtyři odpoledne,“ upozornil ho Remus.  
„Irelevantní. V první řadě do hotelu nechci.“  
„Krátura vám…“  
„Kdo je Krátura,“ zvedl Masters obočí místo toho, aby se jako každý jiný obtěžoval vyslovit otazník.  
„Domácí skřítek rodiny Blacků,“ vysvětlil Peter.  
„Domácí skřítek?! Myslel jsem, že si Sirius vymýšlí. Tady vážně vládne středověk.“  
„Většinou je v kuchyni nebo poblíž, ale teď se hlavně stará o Siria,“ pokrčil rameny Peter. „Je jediný, kdo se dostane dovnitř, když se rozhodne zamknout kouzly.“  
„Jistě, skřítci dokáží pracovat se starou magií, což je přesně ten důvod, proč se je naši předkové rozhodli zotročit. Je to praktické, ale má to nepříjemné vedlejší účinky,“ prohlásil Masters.“  
V ten moment se v Remově mozku něco sepnulo. Krátura nebyl jediný, kdo dokázal pracovat se starou magií. Změřil si Masterse pohledem. Nehodlal mu věřit.  
„Kráturo,“ zakřičel.  
Skřítek se objevil skoro okamžitě.  
„Co si vlkodlačí špína přeje?“ zeptal se. Jeho urážky zněly o poznání přátelštěji než ty novinářské.  
„Odveď, prosím, pana Masterse do hostinského pokoje. A jestli bude třeba, tak tam ukliď.“  
Blonďák tázavě naklonil hlavu, ale neprotestoval. Očividně měl slušné vychování a poznal, kdy jeho přítomnost není vhod.  
„Péťo,“ řekl Remus, jakmile byli sami. „Co když Brumbála zabil Harry? Možná ho Albus nějak ohrozil nebo vyděsil. Harry má moc, které nikdo pořádně nerozumí. Mohl ji nevědomky použít.“  
Peter se poškrábal na bradě.  
„Ale ty jsi ho po Brumbálově smrti viděl. Vypadal vyděšeně? Zdálo se ti, že je s ním něco v nepořádku?“  
„S Harrym je všechno v nepořádku. Ale ne. Já si nemyslím, že by věděl, co udělal. Ale jestli za ním Brumbál přišel a vystrašil ho… Zatraceně. Já nechci, aby to tak bylo. Ale je to naše jediná…“  
Ani se to slovo nedokázal přinutit vyslovit. Věřit na naději bylo nebezpečné. Nechovala se tak, jak jí předepisovala přísloví, a její smrt pokaždé zatraceně bolela.

„Prosím, pane Sirie, ona s vámi opravdu chce mluvit!“  
Pololežel poloseděl na podlaze. Skřítek měl pro jednou obličej ve stejné výšce jako Sirius. Takhle zblízka byl ještě ošklivější. Kůži měl červenou a zdál se být udýchaný. Před chvílí sem přiběhl z hostinského pokoje, kam odvedl Damiena.  
„Táhni,“ nařídil.  
Doufal, že ta obluda neposlechne a pak si rozmlátí prsty stojanem od lampy.  
„Paní s vámi chce mluvit,“ trval si na svém skřítek a vzápětí uhodil čelem o zeď. Dřevěné obložení zapraskalo.  
Další úder do hlavy. Copak jich Sirius ještě pořád nezpůsobil dost?  
„Nech toho. Co ta stará čarodějnice chce?“  
„Je to vaše matka,“ připomněl Krátura.  
„Málokdy se tak chovala.“  
„Má o vás strach.“  
Sirius se nerozesmál, ale rozhodně ho napadlo, že by to byla správná reakce. Nechtěl s ní mluvit. Představil si, jak by to asi tak vypadalo. Jekot, výčitky, možná sem tam nějaká urážka.  
To ho zvedlo ze země. Protože přesně tohle si zasloužil. 

„Potichu, matko,“ připomněl jí dřív, než se stačila nadechnout. „Chápu, že na mě chceš ječet a pro jednou jsem tě ochotný i poslouchat, ale pokud nás uslyší, nejspíš mi to přijdou rozmluvit.“  
Přikývla. Mlčela. Jako by se rozmýšlela, co mu chce říct, což jí nebylo podobné. Vždycky měla pro všechno dost slov. Jasný názor a nekonečné množství vět, které ho popisovaly.  
„Myslíš, že jen ječím, ale já i poslouchám,“ řekla konečně. „Vím, co se tu děje…“  
„Jsi zatracenej pohyblivej obraz, nemůžeš chápat…“  
„Ticho,“ vyštěkla. „Jsem obraz tvojí matky a mluvím na tebe, tak poslouchej. Jsi dědic rodu Blacků a budeš se tak chovat. Sedíš ve svém pokoji a užíráš se. Musíš konečně dospět, Sirie. Máš povinnosti. Musíš pomstít svého bratra…“  
„Pomstít?“ měl chuť začít si rvát vlasy. „Černokněžník, který ho zabil, je už čtyři roky po smrti. Nemám se na kom mstít.“  
Dala si ruce v bok. Až do teď to zakrýval černý krajkový hábit, ale byla nezdravě hubená. Samozřejmě, že u obrazu to bylo jedno, ale i obraz zachycoval skutečnost. Matka byla vždy štíhlá, ale nikdy vychrtlá.  
„Ta věc, se kterou si tam nahoře pořád hraješ… A netvař se tak, Krátura mě pravidelně informuje. Patřila tomu, co zabil Regula. Ta věc je příčinou jeho smrti. Přikazuji ti, aby sis od ní nenechal ublížit.“  
Teď už se Sirius rozesmál. Slyšel, jak mu smích skřípe v plicích a střídá se s kašlem.  
„Ze všeho, co se tu stalo, sis vybrala zrovna tohle, matko? Věděl jsem, že nemáš srdce, ale doufal, jsem, že alespoň tušíš, jak my lidé fungujeme. Umřela mi nejlepší kamarádka. To mi ubližuje. Tomu se nějaká cetka ani zdaleka nemůže vyrovnat.“  
„Pan Sirius by neměl takhle mluvit o své matce,“ zastal se paní Krátura.  
Na okamžik vypadala, že ji to, co řekl, skutečně zasáhlo. Pak se ale začala nadechovat a na tvářích jí naskočily rudé skvrny, které naznačovaly, že co nevidět začne ječet.  
„Tady jsi,“ přerušil ji Remův hlas.  
Sirius se ušklíbl. Byla jen otázka času, kdy ho vlkodlak najde. Jenomže Remus neměl svůj obvyklý výraz vyděšeného soucitu. Tedy, vyděšený byl, ale z očí mu koukalo odhodlání.  
„Potřebujeme tvou pomoc,“ řekl. „Myslím, že Brumbála mohl zabít Harry.“  
„Zbláznil ses?“ vyštěkl Sirius. „To už seš tak zoufalej, že se to snažíš hodit na...“  
„Poslouchej mě, sakra. Brumbál je nejmocnější kouzelník v Británii. Musel narazit na něco hodně silného. Harryho chrání magie rodinných konstelací. Neříkám, že mu ublížil záměrně, ale mohlo se to nějak obrátit proti němu. Myslím proti Brumbálovi. Je to jen možnost, ale musíme to ověřit.“  
„Ten taky může za Regulovu smrt,“ zasyčel obraz. „Nemyslete si, že jsem Petera neposlouchala.“  
„U Merlina,“ vydechl Sirius a na okamžik si připadal zpátky ve své staré kůži. „Na tohle se musíme zeptat Damiena. Ví toho o magii krve víc než by bylo zdrávo. Ale i kdyby to byla pravda, jak chceš něco takového dokázat?“  
„Moody už vyrazil vyšetřovat Harryho. Není to zrovna ideální, ale alespoň si můžu být jistý, že mu neublíží. Nevím, kde jinde něco zjistit. Jediný další, kdo něco ví, je Brumbál.“  
„Mám ti připomínat, že ten je po smrti?“  
„Sirie, drahoušku,“ ušklíbla se matka s výrazem, který Siriovi připomněl pohled do zrcadla. „Mám ti připomínat, že my portréty si uchováváme většinu vzpomínek? A že obraz Bradavického ředitele se po jeho smrti už tradičně objevuje v jeho pracovně? Je možné, že u Brumbála udělali výjimku, ale Phineas bude jistě ochoten zaskočit to zkontrolovat.“  
„Zatraceně,“ vydechl Sirius. „U Merlina, to je pravda. Obraz bude vědět.“  
„A kdo jiný než my, by se měl být schopný bez problémů vloupat do Bradavic?“ nadhodil Remus.  
Sirius si představil hrad protkaný tisícem tajných chodeb. Voněly po sladkostech z Medového ráje a tlejícím listím, které tam tahali na botách ze Zapovězeného lesa.  
„Vsadím se, že se dovnitř umím dostat víc způsoby než vy,“ odsekl opatrně.  
Nejspíš za to mohlo to, že už se zase něco dělo, ale cítil, jak se mu zvedají koutky.  
„Ani náhodou,“ zavrtěl Remus hlavou, aniž by z něj spustil oči. „Nikdo nezná tolik tajných vchodů do Bradavic jako Pobertové.“  
„Zmijozel skrývá mnohá tajemství.“  
„Tak to beru,“ ušklíbl se Remus. „Třeba já vždycky věřil, že tam máte kolonii inteligentních mloků, kteří vám píšou úkoly, protože netuším, jak jinak mohl Crabbe prolézt.“  
Dřív než mu došlo, co se děje, začal se Sirius smát.


	17. Devět dovnitř, žádná ven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Pixies: [Where Is My Mind?](https://youtu.be/5iC0YXspJRM)

Seděli v kuchyni a na zadní stranu starého ubrusu kreslili detailní mapu Bradavic. Dohromady věděli o devíti tajných chodbách vedoucích dovnitř. Remus měl lehce neskutečný pocit návratu do minulosti. Zapadli do kapsy v čase, která je náhle odstřihla od všeho, co se dělo v přítomnosti. Doufal, že to vydrží. Ještě alespoň chvilku. Bylo to jako by žil v jiném světě. Čekal, že se každou chvíli objeví James a oproti vší pravděpodobnosti si se Siriem okamžitě nevjedou do vlasů. Třeba by to někde šlo. Třeba někde byl svět, kde byli Sirius s Jamesem kamarádi a kde nikdo z nich nezemřel.  
„Jste si opravdu jistí, že tohle je dobrý nápad?“ zeptal se Damien. „Stará magie je vážná věc a vám do detektivky pro mládež chybí už jen mluvící pes.“  
„Co se ti nelíbí na vloupání do nejprestižnější a taky jediné magické školy v Británii?“ zašklebil se Sirius. I na něj to působilo. Tohle bezčasí, které jejich životům změnilo žánr.  
Damien neodpověděl. Jen mu věnoval zkoumavý pohled, který naznačoval, že ho ztráta vazeb na realitu znepokojuje.  
„Zívačka,“ zabodl Peter prst do mapy. „Jediný trochu větší problém je chrlič, ale heslo se dá vytáhnout z ozvěnového kouzla.“  
„Mluvím vážně,“ ozval se Damien. „Co takhle právníci? Nebo ti vaši slavní bystrozorové. Zločiny by měli vyšetřovat profesionálové.“  
Remus ho probodl pohledem. Nestál o hlas rozumu. Stál o dobrodružnou výpravu do Bradavic.  
„Bystrozoři mě mají za mrtvého,“ ozval se Peter. „A Remus je podle nich vrah. Bude lepší, když důkazy přineseme před soud sami. Navíc obraz nemůže svědčit. Může nám jen napovědět, kde máme hledat.“  
„Co si člověk neudělá, to nemá,“ zasmál se Sirius.  
Remus se snažil neslyšet hysterický podtón v jeho smíchu.  
„Bude to v pořádku, Mastersi,“ řekl. „Všichni tři známe Bradavice jak své boty.“  
„Popravdě, toho se zrovna nebojím,“ pokrčil rameny Masters.  
„Ale no tak,“ kopl ho pod stolem Sirius. „Co by byl život bez trochy rizika?“  
Blonďák si ho jen změřil pohledem.  
„Přesně tohle vždycky říkal Regulus,“ poznamenal neutrálně Peter. 

Sirius měl pocit, že se pohybuje příliš rychle. Tak rychle, že jeho duše nestíhá a zoufale povlává někde vzadu. Chtěl, to tak. Chtěl, aby byla pryč a daleko a pokud možno, aby se spojení mezi ní a jím přerušilo, protože v tomhle stavu ho nic nebolelo. Plánoval, připravoval se a utěšoval horečnou aktivitou. Sem tam mu prsty sjely k medaliónu ukrytému v kapse. Kov chladil a mlčel. Jen sem tam hlas schovaný hluboko pod vrstvami tekutého skla, které mu konzervovalo mozek, zašeptal něco o zbabělosti.  
Bradavický hrad se majestátně rýsoval proti noční obloze. Nad jeho věžemi vycházel neesteticky polovičatý kus měsíce.  
„Úplněk by vypadal líp, co?“ poznamenal Pettigrew.  
Remus se, místo, aby vztekle odsekl, jen zasmál.  
„Ale měl by jiné nevýhody, Péťo.“  
„Nejsem si jistý, jestli se teď zrovna nebojím víc mrtvýho Brumbála než živýho vlkodlaka.“  
„Nebelvír, zdroj vší odvahy,“ odsekl Sirius automaticky. „Pohněte. Nesmíme tu courat moc dlouho.“  
Vklouzli do chodby. Soustředil se na kluzkou zem pod nohama a na stěny pokryté pavučinami. Smrdělo to tam. Zatuchlinou a zkaženou vodou.  
„Hoďte sebou,“ popoháněl je.  
Ani jeden se neohradil. Věděl, že Remus ví, že utíká. Skoro mu byl vděčný, že to nevyslovil nahlas.  
Dorazili ke konci chodby. Nechali tam Pettigrewa. Nemohli dovolit, aby ho někdo zahlédl. Respektive Remus a jeho nově nalezený pocit loajality to nechtěl dovolit. Siriovi to bylo jedno.  
Dál šli sami. Pohyb bradavickými chodbami byl jako jízda na kole (což byla věc, kterou se Sirius naučil až ve dvaceti), ani nemusel přemýšlet o tom, kde a kam zahnout. Remus na tom byl očividně podobně.  
„Co takhle odbočka do Astronomické věže?“ pošeptal mu.  
Vlkodlak mu místo odpovědi věnoval jen lehce vytřeštěný pohled. Vytřeštěný, ustaraný a, jak si Sirius z nedostatku jiných výrazů musel přiznat, něžný.  
„Nehodí se to,“ řekl. „Nemluvě o tom, že nemáme čas.“

„Srabe,“ zněla odpověď. Rema to moc neuklidnilo. Chodby pod jejich nohama ubíhaly a a oni se, přesně podle plánu, blížili k ředitelně. Obraz tam byl. Phineas Nigelus, Siriův praprastrýc či co, jim to potvrdil a navrch přihodil i informaci o zvycích aktuální ředitelky. Většina učitelů netrávila prázdniny ve škole. Všechno mělo proběhnout bez problémů.  
Nevšiml si ho hned. Zrovna se díval pod nohy, protože věděl, že někde tady je uvolněná dlaždice. Možná ji mezitím spravili, ale nechtěl riskovat. Když zvedl oči, uviděl ho.  
Dlouhý černý hábit, mastné vlasy a nos, co chodil vždycky o tři kroky napřed.  
„Zatraceně, proč zrovna ty!“ vyjekl a mávl hůlkou.  
Snape beze slova kouzlo odrazil a vzápětí z jeho hůlky vylétl temně modrý blesk. Čarovat ten blb vždycky uměl.  
Remus měl po čtyřech letech v Azkabanu o dost horší reflexy. Kouzlo se mu zařízlo do masa a podtrhlo nohy.  
„Nestačí ti, že jsi Bradavice připravil o ředitele? Musíš se tu plížit po nocích a…“  
„Severusi!“  
„Sirius Black?“ Snape se prudce otočil. „Ty? Takže Denní věštec pro jednou nelže? Spřáhl ses s touhle kreaturou? Vím, že jsi zbabělec, ale tohle…“  
Siriova hůlka se pohnula tak rychle, že ji Remus ani neviděl.  
Snape nad sebou oběma rukama držel štítové kouzlo.  
„Bývali jsme přátelé,“ vyčetl Siriovi.  
„Nechci ti ublížit,“ odpověděl Sirius a jediným mávnutím hůlky proťal štít.  
Snape klopýtl o kouzlo a vzápětí ho další kletba odhodila do kouta.  
„Jsi si jistý?“ odsekl a třel si naražený loket.  
„Mdloby na tebe,“ probral se konečně Remus. Tentokrát už se trefil.  
Zvedl se a přešel ke Snapeovi.  
„Je v pořádku?“ zeptal se Sirius roztřeseně.  
Tyhle kouzla ve škole použili tisíckrát. Vždycky byli všichni v pořádku. Proč se najednou… Remus si uvědomil, jakým kouzlem Sirius podtrhl Snapeovi nohy.  
„Je v pohodě. Za chvíli se probere, měli bychom si pospíšit.“  
Sirius přikývl.  
„Je v pohodě,“ zopakoval.  
„Jo,“ Remus k němu přešel a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Klid, nic se nestalo.“  
„Nic,“ ušklíbl se Sirius a vytrhl se mu. „Dělej. Máme tu práci.“

Ředitelna byla temná a bez Brumbála vypadala jako úplně jiná místnost. Tedy alespoň v Siriových očích. Poslední dobou svým očím moc nevěřil. Obrazovou informaci pořád předávaly bezchybně, ale překrývaly ji závojem, který měnil význam toho, co vidí.  
Viděl přítele padat k zemi a jeho vlastní ruka držela hůlku, ze které vyšla potenciálně smrtící kletba.  
„Alespoň, že se snadno hledá,“ poznamenal Remus a posunul si židli, aby lépe dosáhl na velký portrét visící přímo nad stolem. Zdálo se, že Brumbál spí. I když u něj si jeden nikdy nemohl být jistý. Každopádně na jeho výslech teď stejně neměli čas.  
„Jsi snad kouzelník,“ ušklíbl se Sirius automaticky a mávl hůlkou.  
Obraz se po elegantní křivce snesl na podlahu.  
„Čekal jsem, že tu bude nějaké zabezpečení,“ pokrčil rameny vlkodlak.  
Bylo. Tři vrstvy antimagické ochrany a hlídáček, který případní zloději neměli objevit. Docela slušná práce. Autoři kouzla zřejmě nepředpokládali, že se obraz vypraví ukrást odborník z oboru.  
„Doma to budeme muset ještě zkontrolovat,“ řekl Sirius.  
Nevěřil tomu, co udělal. Hlas hluboko v jeho hlavě se smál. Ani nevěděl, proč to udělal. Jen to nedokázal změnit. A přitom by stačilo jediné kouzlo.  
Věděl, jak hlídáček funguje. Tedy alespoň, jak pracuje tahle jeho verze. Někde, možná v Hagridově boudě nebo rovnou na Ministerstvu, se spustil alarm. Vyletělo z něj hejno barevných jisker, které nedají pokoj, dokud na poplach někdo nezareaguje. Pokud to dělal někdo alespoň trochu příčetný, budou nastavené na konkrétní osobu. Dotyčný už bude vědět, co dělat.  
Sirius měl zhruba patnáct sekund na to, aby celý proces zastavil.  
Rozesmátý hlas v jeho mysli je jednu po druhé odpočítával.  
Nemohl nic dělat. Nedokázal se pohnout. Ruku měl v kapse a svíral medailón. 

Zabalili obraz do ubrusu přivolaného z kuchyně. Remus doufal, že z toho skřítci nebudou mít potíže.  
„Nešel by zmenšit?“ zeptal se. „Sirie, nešel by zmenšit?“  
Sirius sebou trhl, jako by si právě uvědomil, kde je. Svraštil čelo.  
„Ne, nešel. Teda pokud vím, existuje jen pár kouzel, které nedegradují obsah obrazu, ale všechna jsou dost časově náročná. Jednak žádný pořádně neumím a druhak nestíháme.“  
„Tak nic,“ pokrčil Remus rameny. „Otevřeš mi, prosím, dveře?“  
Měl se podívat, jestli za nimi nikdo nestojí. Nebo o to alespoň požádat Siria. I když ven stejně vedla jen jedna cesta.  
Na chodbě stál Hagrid a společně s ním několik čarodějů, které si Remus matně pamatoval z ústředí bystrozorů. Čarodějové na něj mířili hůlkami a Hagrid rozlobeným, uplakaným pohledem.  
„Ty si zabil Brumbála,“ popoptáhl Hagrid. „Jaks moh zabít zrovna Brumbála, Remusi. Myslel sem, že mu budeš vděčnej.“  
Po tvářích se mu koulely slzy a Remus věděl, že jsou upřímné. O to to bylo horší. Otočil se k Siriovi. Ten před sebou v natažené ruce držel hůlku rukojetí dopředu. Vzdával se. Jediná rozumná věc, kterou mohl udělat.  
Remus zvedl ruce nad hlavu. Navzdory tomu, že jemu už žádné rozumné věci pomoct nemohly.

Siriovi všechno připomínalo propařenou noc. Dokázal zahlédnout mlhavé obrysy prožitých událostí. Detaily se ovšem z paměti sveřepě odmítaly vynořit. Nebyly důležité. Nic nebylo důležité. Seděl za stolem a v ruce měl hrnek. Napil se. Hořké a kyselé. Káva. Nebo tedy spíš něco, co by Ifi prohlásila za zatracenou instantní břečku.  
„Můžeš mi, prosím, říct, co se tam stalo?“  
Zaostřil. Damien. Jistě, Damien je v Anglii.  
„Lupina zatkli,“ odpověděl. „Za vloupání do Bradavic. Mě ne, jen zaplatím pokutu.“  
„Do háje, Hvězdičko, to přece vím.“  
Damien byl vyděšený. Vždycky používal laskavý tón, když se o Siria bál. Proč se bál? Vždyť už tu nebylo nic, co by mu mohlo ublížit.  
Náhle ho Damien držel za ruku.  
„Co se stalo? Proč vás chytili?“  
„Obraz byl zajištěný alarmem,“ odpověděl Sirius. „Nevypnul jsem.“  
„Ale proč jsi…“  
Vytrhl se mu a odešel. Slov bylo moc. Nechtěl poslouchat další slova. Chtěl do svého pokoje na svou zem. Chtěl mezi prsty cítit očka kovového řetízku.  
Na chodbě narazil do čehosi, co zřejmě bylo lidské tělo. Živé. Trochu ho to překvapilo.  
„Co jsi to udělal?“  
Pettigrew svíral pěsti a vypadl, že se Siriovi chystá jednu vrazit.  
„Oni ho odsoudí. Znova… U Merlina, Blacku… Regulus vždycky říkal… Regulus.“  
Potřásl hlavou. Neměl mu co říct. Byl zbabělec. Nebyl Regulus, který umřel kvůli něčemu, čemu věřil.  
„Sakra, co se s tebou stalo?“  
Zacpal si uši a šel dál. Potřeboval se dostat do svého pokoje. 

„Tak teď už ses definitivně dostal do sraček, Lupine,“ řekl Moody.  
„Myslíš, že to nevím?“ procedil mezi zuby Remus. Nezbývalo mu nic než vztek. Cokoli jiného by ho přibilo k podlaze tý zatracený kovový klece, do který ho strčili, i když nebyl úplněk.  
„Vloupání do Bradavic ti rozhodně nepřilepší,“ pokračoval Moody.  
„To vím taky. Pomohlo by mi… Moody, zjistil jsi něco? Já mám teorii. Myslím si, že…“  
Odmlčel se. Moodymu věřil. Dost na to, aby mu svěřil vlastní život. Ale ne Harryho.  
„Čertví, proč ho tam Brumbál toho mrňouse strčil. Rozhodně to teda není milující rodinka. Skoro se obávám, že jsem měl trochu víc držet pusu. Ale nevím nic. Brumbál tam nebyl. A ta ženská skoro padla do mdlob, když se dozvěděla, že umřel.“  
„Petunie Dursleyová,“ napověděl mu Remus. „Má s Brumbálem nějakou dohodu, ale nejsem si jistý jakou.“  
„Každopádně to byla slepá stopa, Lupine. Máš ještě něco jinýho? Protože jestli ne, tak jsi definitivně v háji.“  
Remus se kousl do rtu. Na jazyku ucítil krev. Teď už mu zbývala jen tajemství, která nesměl prozradit. Sklepení pořád ještě slabě páchlo lyzolem a prvně v životě ho napadlo, že už možná neuvidí další úplněk.


	18. Klece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack : Johnny Cash: [Mercy Seat](https://youtu.be/jxzRIij3g_U)  
> Ano, je to fanvid na Star Gate: Atlantis. A co jako?
> 
> Ehm... jestli pro mě máte nějakou dobrou vůli, tak o ni prosím. Vrátila jsem se z larpu a můj mozek není schopný udělat závěrečnou revizi.

Vzhledem k tomu, v jakém stavu byl při svém minulém procesu, si Remus nemohl být jistý svou pamětí, ale přísahal by, že Sirius má nekonečné množství právníků, protože pokaždé přišel někdo jiný. Tentokrát dorazila vychrtlá blondýna, která byla zřejmě o hodně starší než vypadala.  
„Irina Juriová,“ představila se a podala mu ruku, což rozhodně nebylo samozřejmé. Už jen proto, že ji musela provléknout mezi mřížemi.  
„Vaše situace je vážná.“  
Přikývl. Alespoň, že si na nic nehrála.  
„Bohužel nebojujete proti právnímu systému, ale proti veřejnému mínění, které se stále ještě nesmířilo s tím, že jste ještě nedokázal svou nevinu v případě Potterových. Přiznávám, že si nedovedu představit prakticky nic, snad kromě jednoznačného odhalení skutečného vraha, co by vám mohlo pomoci. Stejně jako minule však můžeme pracovat s tím, že o vaší vině existuje důvodná pochybnost. Zřejmě bychom mohli dosáhnout alespoň toho, že nebudete odsouzen k mozkomorovu polibku.“  
Spolkl poznámku o tom, že to rozhodně nepovažuje za úspěch. A pak další, o tom, že se za žádných okolností nehodlá do Azkabanu vrátit.  
„A Sirius, tedy pan Black… jeho svědectví v můj prospěch by mohlo pomoci, když jde o veřejné mínění.“  
Urovnala si manžetu rukávu.  
„Nejedná se o výhodu, na kterou bychom mohli spoléhat,“ řekla po chvíli.  
Remus zakroutil hlavou, aby si alespoň trochu protáhl krk. Pochopil, co se mu právnička snaží naznačit. 

„Nemůžeš ho tam jen tak nechat,“ kopl Peter do dveří. „Dělej něco, sakra, jsi Black, ne?“  
„Nepokoušej se,“ zmrazil mu kouzlem ruce Damien. „Naše hvězda jasná pohasla. Vážený pan Black je povznesen nad osudy běžných smrtelníků. A přestaň tady sebou mlátit o dveře. Koupím ti za to panáka.“  
„Ale já bych neměl chodit ven.“  
Vykulil oči Peter.  
„Když říkám koupím, myslím ukradnu z Blackových zásob.“  
„Musíš jít svědčit,“ kopnul Peter ještě naposledy do dveří.  
Neměl ponětí, jak by se znovu smířit s tím, že je naprosto absolutně sám. Ne po té, co alespoň chvilku nebyl. Navíc Remus si Azkaban znovu nezasloužil. Ne, že by si ho zasloužil prvně. Zasloužil by si něco jako tropický ostrov nebo farmu na prosluněné louce. A čokoládu. Strašně moc čokolády.  
„Pojď dolů,“ položil mu Damien ruku na záda. „Tady nejsme v k ničemu.“  
Peter staršího z Blackovic bratrů nikdy neznal moc dobře, ale stejně se mu tohle nepodobalo. Sirius, kterého si pamatoval ze školy, a ten, o kterém mu vyprávěl Regulus, by se ani jeden nezavřeli v pokoji a nezačali trucovat. Věřil by, že Sirius dokáže truchlit nějakým pořádně spektakulárním způsobem. Čekal by výbuchy a klidně by přistoupil i na to, že by byl schopný někomu ublížit. Možná by i věřil, že uteče zpátky do Ameriky. Ale ne, že zaleze a bude ignorovat zbytek světa. Obvzlášť v případě, kdy se po něm chce něco tak jednoduchého jako říct pár vět před soudem. Takhle zbabělý by nebyl ani Peter sám a že zrovna on o zbabělosti něco věděl. Kdyby byl Regulus tušil, komu posílá tu zatracenou věc, kvůli které umřel…  
Byli už skoro dole v kuchyni, kam ho Damien vedl, protože svou nabídku alkoholu očividně myslel vážně.  
„Ten medailón,“ vyjekl Peter. „Ta věc se Siriem něco dělá…“  
„No, nepovídej,“ ušklíbl se Damien. „A tiše. Nepotřebujeme, aby Sirius slyšel, že o tom víme.“ 

Soudní síň připomínala propast. Na první pohled se zdálo, že Remu stojí na jejím dně, ale ve skutečnosti se propadal pořád hloub a hloub s každým dalším slovem, které obžaloba k natřískanému auditorium pronesla.  
„Tento muž, který byl přímo svou nevinnou obětí vyloučen z Bradavic. Tento muž, který ani není mužem…“  
Tím odbyli motiv. Že prý Brumbálovi zazlívá předčasný odchod ze školy.  
„A proč byl nucen školu opustit? Protože představoval nebezpečí pro své spolužáky. Albus Brumbál, jak už bylo jeho zvykem, dal nelidskému mláděti dravého tvora příležitost prokázal, že je schopno koexistovat s lidskou společností. Ale jak se mu tento tvor odvděčil? Ničím jiným než strachem, který pronásledoval naše nevinné děti!“  
Juriová měla odvahu. Nebo si vytáhla nejkratší slámku, protože ho obhajovala právě ona a ne žádný jiný z nekonečné řady právníků, se kterými se Remus setkal. Teď, ale téměř neznatelně zvedla obočí. Mluvili o tom před procesem.  
_„Ohnivé projevy o sociální spravedlnosti nemají smysl,“ řekla. „Jen je obrátí proti vám. Nechtějí věřit, že jsou nespravedliví. Nikdo nechce vidět monstrum sám v sobě. Vaše zločiny dokazují jejich nevinu.“_  
_„Ale jak jinak mě chcete hájit?“ zeptal se Remus. Cítil naprostý a všeobjímající klid. Vteřina ticha před výbuchem._  
_„Nebude se vám to líbit,“ uhladila si účes. „Ale věřím, že je to naše jediná naděje.“_  
„Tento vlkodalk není typickým představitelem svého rodu. Všichni z vás slyšeli o krutých monstrech potulujících se divočinou. O bestiích zabíjejících naše děti. Buďme však sobě upřímní. Osoba, která stojí před vámi nemá s těmito krutými leč hrdými bestiemi nic společného. V každém rodu se čas od času najde nepodarek. Odrodilec. Slabý kus. Jako toulavý pes se plouží v lidských stopách a živí se odpadky. Není schopen podívat se svým nepřátelům zpříma do očí.“  
Pohrdavě usmála. Remus sklopil hlavu. Vařila se v něm krev. Chtěl začít křičet a hájit se. Chtěl přejet pohledem obecenstvo tohohle tyjátru a najít alespoň jednu přátelskou tvář. Místo toho ohnul ramena a tvářil se tak bezmocně, jak se cítil.  
„Skutečně se mezi vámi najde alespoň jeden, mezi vámi, kdo jste Brumbála osobně znali a mnohdy jste byli i svědky jeho moci, kdo uvěří, že by ho tento genetický odpad dvou rodů byl schopen zabít? Jistě, vím, mohl jej chytit do pasti. Mohlo se jednat o léčku. Nepřiznáváme však tomuto odpadlíkovi z Bradavic příliš vysokou inteligenci?“  
Remus bojoval s touhou začít šilhat a slintat si na bradu. Nebo začít citovat rubriku „Nad dopisy čtenářů“ z Denního věštce.  
„Tam venku,“ přešla do hlasitého šepotu, „je něco silného. Něco mocného a zlého. Něco, co dokázalo zabít nejmocnějšího kouzelníka naší doby. Nenechme se rozptýlit jednoduchým řešením, když ve tmě číhá skutečné zlo. Je povinností bystrozorů vypátrat a zneškodnit skutečného vraha. Pokud nám ovšem přestanou předhazovat chabé náhražky, které mají omluvit jejich neschopnost.“

„Dělá to docela dobře.“  
Sirius zvedl hlavu.  
Damien. Věděl, že tu někde je. Asi by se měl chovat víc jako hostitel.  
„Snaží se je přemluvit, že se ve skutečnosti něčeho jiného bojí výrazně víc než Lupina. Nechce, aby mu odpustili. Chce, aby na něj zapomněli.“  
Slyšel jeho hlas skrz dveře. Rozuměl jednotlivým slovů a dokázal je poskládat do vět. Znal jejich význam. Ale byl mu naprosto ukradený.  
„Můžu dovnitř? Hvězdičko, prosím, jen tě chci vidět.“  
Teď se jeho hlas táhl jako med. Upřímná verze hlasu táhnoucího se jako med. Damien doopravdy chtěl dovnitř.  
Damien, kterýho opustil a pořídil si opravdovou rodinu. Někoho, kdo byl skutečný.  
Sirius se utápěl v mlze. V čase, který běžel několika rychlostmi najednou.  
„Hvězdičko, Sirie, prosím.“  
Neodpověděl. Pevněji sevřel medalión. Hrany se mu zarývaly do kůže.  
„Otevři, do prdele!“  
Dveře zapraštěly. Nejspíš do nich kopnul.  
Sirius se usmál. Damien byl dobrý kouzelník, ale Sirius se zamykáním dveří živil. 

Rema probudilo poklepání na rameno. Pootočil hlavu, aby zjistil, komu stojí za přátelské šťouchnutí místo kopnutí do mříží.  
„Ta tvoje žába s nima možná nakonec hne,“ řekl Moody. „Ale bejt tebou moc na to nespoléhám.“  
„Tvůj optimismus je pro mne velkou posilou.“  
„Nech si ten sarkasmus. Vím, že se bojíš. Měl by ses bát. Měl bys bejt mokrej strachy, protože i když na to tý holce skočej, skončíš zpátky v Azkabanu.“  
„Chceš bych tu předvedl hysterický záchvat? Nemůžu sloužit. Promiň, na to už vážně nemám sílu.“  
„Ne, to nechci.“  
Moody mávl hůlkou a vyčaroval si židli.  
„Koukni, Lupine, já jsem v koncích. Mám tu vraždu a žádný stopy. A ty něco víš. Horší to už s tebou nebude, takže mi klidně můžeš vyklopit, o co tady jde.“  
Šlo o to, že nechtěl, aby Peter skončil ve vedlejší cele.  
„Snažim se ti pomoct, Lupine.“  
„Omlouvám se,“ zamumlal. „Vážně nemůžu.“  
„Šéfe?“ dovnitř nakoukla lyzolová čarodějka. „Tohle musíte vidět.“  
„Rozmysli si to,“ řekl Moody a ztěžka vstal.  
Remus neposlechl. Nechtěl vědět, co by se stalo, kdyby o své situaci začal doopravdy přemýšlet.

Peter byl zbabělec. Moc dobře to věděl a už se naučil žít s důsledky. Tedy alespoň s těmi, se kterými už nemohl nic dělat. Celou noc zíral do tmy a k ránu se rozhodl, že už toho bylo dost. Venku pomalu bledla obloha on litoval, že ještě není dost šílený na to, aby slyšel Regulův hlas. Tentokrát by z něj možná měl radost. Podíval by se na něj takovým tím pohledem, který uměl jen on. Trochu jako by pozoroval strašně roztomilého domácího mazlíčka, o kterém ovšem ví, že za rok za dva stejně umře. Nejspíš by nic neřekl, ale udělal by něco trapně romantického. Měl sklon ke gestů, za která se Peter dřív styděl, a teď se mu po nich stýskalo. Nejspíš by mu políbil ruku nebo tak něco.  
Počkal dokud se ručičky hodin neposunuly na nějakou alespoň trochu příčetnou hodinu. Jen ležel a zhluboka dýchal. Po Regulovi tu zbyla spousta odvahy, což bylo přesně to, co Peter potřeboval. Ne nějaký kus kovu nasáklý temnou kletbou.  
Venku bylo světlo a město začalo hlučet. Zvedl se a vyrazil na Ústředí bystrozorů.

Remus nečekal dobré zprávy. Kdyby měl náladu na optimismus, možná by doufal, že nebudou špatné. Když uslyšel hlas blížící se k jeho kleci, nedokázal se rozhodnout, který druh zprávy je tohle.  
„U Merlina, co tady děláš ty?“  
Peter konečně přišel dost blízko na to, aby na něj Remus mohl vidět. Moody šel vedle něj a tvářil se jako kočka, která zrovna sežrala šedesát let starého papouška, který se znal s Churchilem.  
„Čau, Moony.“  
„Péťo, co sakra…“  
„Ticho,“ ukázal na něj prstem Moody. „Alespoň jeden z vás má rozum.“  
„Tohle je přesně to, čemu jsem se chtěl vyhnout. Uvědomuješ si, že takhle skončíme v Azkabanu oba? Uvědomuješ si to, Péťo? Víš, co tě čeká, víš jaký to je?“  
Praštil do mříží a zvuk se odrazil od kamenného stropu.  
„Ne,“ pípnul Peter. „Ale vím, jaký je být zbabělec, co nechá kamaráda chcípat ve vězení.“  
„Takže tam budeme chcípat oba. Skvělý nápad. Naprosto dokonalý.“  
„Nech ho, Lupine, má pravdu. Nevěřim, že to řikám já, ale měli byste konečně někomu věřit. Jinak se z tohohle nevymotáte.“  
„A co asi tak uděláš, Moody? Postavíš se před Starostolec a řekneš jim, že ses spletl? Že nejsem vrah?“  
„Já se nesplet, Lupine. Já se celou dobu snažím zjistit, co se tady, u Merlina, děje. A co se týče toho, co se chystám udělat… Chystám se vodevřít tuhle zatracenou klec, pustit tě ven, vytřískat z tebe, co víš, a pak, sakra, konečně zjistit, jak vlastně Brumbál umřel.“ 

Ticho vířilo vzduchem jako prach a dopadalo na zem ve velkých vločkách. Sirius se opíral o zeď a skrz přivřená víčka se nedíval na nic. Náhle se ozvalo hlasité lupnutí. Ve středu pokoje se objevil Krátura.  
„Krátura se omlouvá,“ řekl, „ale pán má návštěvu.“  
„Pán nepřijímá návštěvy,“ opáčil Sirius.  
„Venku povykuje mudlovská špína. Uráží čaroděje a říká, že si má nelidská stvůra vzít svého kmotřence.“  
Sirius měl v úmyslu naprosto Kráturu ignorovat. Tohle ho ale probralo. Nelidská stvůra nemohl být nikdo jiný než Remus, což znamenalo, že venku je Dursleyová s Harrym.  
„Ať se o něj postará Damien. Když už tak strašně stojí o děti.“  
„Pan Masters je pryč. Odešel odlít posmrtnou masku paní Ifigenie.“  
„Zatraceně. K čertu. U Merlina,“ zaklel Sirius.  
Nechtěl vstávat a neměl sebemenší chuť cokoli řešit. Obzvlášť hysterický záchvat paní Dursleyové.  
„Mudla říká, že už nechce mít s čaroději nic společného, že tu kmotřence nechá, stejně jako ho Brubál nechal u ní na schodech.“  
Ifi by vstala z hrobu a rozpoutala peklo, kdyby zjistila, že nechal dítě samotné bloudit po Londýně. 

Harry seděl na schodech a v ruce svíral vzkaz od Rema, který mu před pár dny doručil sám Sirius.  
„Ahoj,“ pípnul.  
„Ahoj, kde máš tetu?“  
„Šla pryč.“  
„A vrátí se?“  
Sirius se posadil vedle něj. Slunce ho hřálo do ramene a vzduch páchl po výfukových plynech.  
Harry pokrčil rameny.  
„Myslím, že má strach. Přišel k nám pán, který měl jedno oko skleněné. Strýček Vernon strašně křičel. Prý už nesmím přes práh.“  
Chlapec si rozpačitě promnul tvář.  
„Uhodil mě.“  
Sirius sevřel pěsti a vzpomněl si na scénu, která se odehrála před mnoha lety přesně na těhle schodech.  
„Co se mě týče, vracet se nemusíš!“  
Taky ho tehdy pálila tvář. Bylo to dost zlé, i když byl o čtrnáct let starší než Harry.  
„Kde je Remus?“  
„Remus je…“ nevěděl, co odpovědět. Najednou mu došlo, co se vlastně děje.  
„Remus,“ vztyčil se tak rychle, až Harry vyjekl překvapením.  
„Promiň,“ omluvil se mu. Nával adrenalinu rychle vyprchával a vracelo se zadušené zoufalství. Nebyl si jistý, jak se cítí. Chtěl vyrazit a bojovat za spravedlnost pro vlkodlaky, chtěl jít zpátky nahoru, lehnout si na koberec a pomalu se rozpadnout. Trhalo ho to vejpůl.  
„Pane Siriusi,“ zatahal ho Harry za rukáv a cynická část Siriova mozku otočila oči v sloup nad tím, jak moc je to kýčovitá situace. „Nevíte, kde teď budu bydlet?“  
Vypadal jako James Potter. A taky vypadal ztraceně a byl všechno, co na světě Remus měl. Uvnitř v Siriově srdci prasklo cosi, co až nepříjemně moc připomínalo jemně tepaný kov nasáklý černou magií.  
„Uvidíme,“ zvedl ho do náručí. „Kdyby bylo po mém tak v bezva městě u moře. Ale zatím zůstaneš tady.“


	19. Palačinky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: The Cure: [Boys Don't Cry](https://youtu.be/9GkVhgIeGJQ)

Remus si to nenechal vymluvit. I když Moody brblal, že Grimmauldovo náměstí je první místo, kde je budou hledat. Aby zbytečně nevzbuzovali podezření, přenesli se pár bloků od něj.  
„Ten medailón s ním něco provedl,“ řekl Peter. Byl pořád ještě nervózní z toho, co udělal. A nervózní Peter neuměl mlčet. „Není to vůbec Black. Teda myslím, já ho pořádně neznám, ale to, co znám. Trochu ho znám. On by nebyl takový…“  
„Nevím, co tě překvapuje na tom, že krám, se kterým se Voldemort extra pečlivě schovával, má nějaký ohavný účinky. Začíná se mi zdát, že, vy hoši, jste banda naivních pitomců.  
„Nemáš pocit, že toho už takhle máme na talíři docela dost, Moody?“ zavrčel Remus.  
Pošuk vážně nějak zařídil, že jim oběma bystrozoři dovolili odejít. Znamenalo to ovšem, že teď se od nich nehnul ani na krok. Nebylo to vysloveně špatně. Měl z nich největší šanci, dát všechny kousky skládačky dohromady. Jenomže Removi tekly nervy. Sirius se schoval za skleněnou stěnu a Remus do ní mohl jen zarývat nehty a klouzat níž a níž. Chtěl i nechtěl ho vidět. Nebyl si jistý, jestli snese ještě jeden pohled do očí ztvrdlých na kámen.  
Číslo dvanáct se před nimi poslušně vynořilo. Alespoň, že tyhle dveře ještě Sirius nezablokoval.  
Removi zatrnulo v první vteřině, kdy vstoupil dovnitř. Okamžitě poznal jeho hlas. I když to nebyla slova, ale neartikulovaný křik. Později si na to nikdy nepamatoval, ale musel v několika vteřinách vyběhnout schody a rozrazit dveře.  
„Harry, co tady děláš?!“  
„Remusi,“ vyjekl chlapec. „Ty jsi tady!“  
„Reme,“ řekl Sirius. Těžko říct, jestli to bylo oslovení nebo jestli jen opravoval Harryho skloňování.  
Nikdo nebyl zraněný. Harry vypadal… Byl trochu rozcuchaný, na nose měl šmouhu a seděl na zemi obklopený hradbou z knih. Několik se jich zhroutilo na zem, když se překotně zvedl, aby přidupal k vlkodlakovi. Remus by se vsadil, že o patro níž se zahoupal lustr.  
„Remusi, my máme pevnost,“ objal ho okolo nohou, „postavili jsme si ji z knížek a jmenuje se… jmenuje se…“  
Zarazil se a tázavě podíval na Siria. Ten si jen prohrábl vlasy a nejistě se usmál.  
„Má to být pevnost v La Rochelle. Chystali jsme se tu posnídat.“  
Jindy by měl Remus zatraceně hodně co říct ke snídání na knihách a k tomu, aby se z nich stavěly pevnosti. Teď ovšem nevěděl, kterého z nich obejmout jako prvního.  
Harry byl blíž. Teprve teď Removi došlo, že výkřik, který slyšel, byl spíš nadšený než vyděšený.  
Sirius zvedl ruce a dal je před sebe zápěstími k sobě.  
„Udělej něco, prosím,“ řekl. „Nenech mě, abych se znova dotkl tý zatracený věci.“  
Remus se mu podíval do očí a nebyl v nich ani kámen ani led ani šílenství. Jen Sirius a trocha smutku. 

Sirius zachřestil okovy. Remus použil docela slušné poutací kouzlo. Moody se ale jen ušklíbl a zašermoval hůlkou. S čirého vzduchu se okolo zápěstí zhmotnily ocelová pouta a řetěz, který se vzápětí poslušně zapustil do podlahy.  
„Alespoň že jsme v kuchyni,“ ušklíbl se Sirius. „Tady hlady neumřu.“  
Zachytil vlkodlakův pohled. A úsměv. Na klíně mu seděl Harry a hrál si s dědovou stříbrnou sadou na čištění dýmek.  
„Neměl bys být vydaný na milost naší skvělé a spravedlivé justici?“ zeptal se Rema a zabubnoval prsty o stůl. Moc hezky se to doplňovalo s cinkáním oceli.  
„Zkusil jsem to. Skoro bych řekl, že se to zbytečně přeceňuje.“  
„Tady Lupin je na útěku,“ poznamenal Moody a jediným zkušeným pohybem hůlky si ze skříňky přivolal whisky na vaření. „A pan Pettigrew by popravdě měl být zatčený.“  
„Za co?“  
„Několik let jsi ze mě dělal pitomce, Péťo. Nicméně,“ mohutně si přihnul přímo z lahve, „jsem tu proto, abych vám amatérům ukázal, jak pracuje detektiv. Nebo alespoň někdo, kdo není naprosto beznadějný blb jako vy tři.“  
„Čtyři,“ poznamenal Sirius. „Bylo by nefér vynechat Damiena z výčtu blbů.“  
Moody na něj zakoulel okem, což zřejmě mělo naznačit, že zanedlouho bude chtít slyšet, kdo je, u Merlina, Damien. Sirius náhle zatoužil po tom, aby se bystrozor podělil o whisky. Hlas v jeho hlavě nezmlkl. Jestli něco, tak začal být hlasitější. Změnila se jedna jediná věc - Sirius ho byl schopný poslat do prdele. Musel to dělat každých pár minut, ale dokázal to. Byl to ještě lepší pocit, než když zdrhnul z domova, a tím pádem definitivně poslal do oněch míst svoje rodiče.  
„Kde chcete začít?“ zeptal se Moodyho. „Máte vůbec nějakou stopu. Kromě…“  
Kývl hlavou směrem k Harrymu.  
„Tahle vaše teorie je pěkná blbost,“ odfrkl si Moody. „Máme záznamy o veškeré magické aktivitě nezletilých kouzelníků. Poslední dva měsíce jsme o Harrym neslyšeli a i předtím šlo vždycky jen o nějakou pitomost.“  
Siriovi se ulevilo, ale hlas v jeho hlavě se začal smát.  
„Shrneme si, co víme,“ mávl Moody rukou a jedna stěna změnila barvu na temně zelenou. Vytáhl křídu. „Probereme si fakta, a pokud je tu ještě něco, co jste se mi neobtěžovali říct, koukejte to okamžitě vysypat.“  
Začal psát.  
„Za první - tuhle malej Pettigrew má paměť vymazanou od samotnýho Brumbála, což by dle mýho klidně mohlo mít s vraždou něco společnýho.“  
„Ale já to nebyl,“ ohradil se Peter.  
„Co já vím? Ale spíš ne. Kdybych byl na tvým místě, doufal bych, že z Brumbála nějak vyrazím svoje vzpomínky zpátky, takže bych ho určitě nezabíjel. Důležitej moment tu není, kdy ti starej Albus vzpomínky vymazal, ale moment, kterým ta tvoje díra v paměti začíná. Pokud se nepletu, mělo to být těsně před tím, co Black mladší ukradl ten medailón. Skoro bych řekl, že je bezpečný předpokládat, že chtěl, abys zapomněl právě na tu věcičku.“  
„Krátura dal medailón Peterovi hned po Brubálově smrti,“ ozval se Remus. „Předtím se ho mohl snažit před Brumbálem schovat. Možná se bál, že ho Albus bude chtít získat pro sebe.“  
„Dobrej postřeh, Lupine. Možná skřet ví víc, než si myslíme. Blacku?“  
Sirius přikývl.  
„Kráturo,“ zavolal.  
Skřítek se s lupnutím zjevil uprostřed kuchyně.  
Moody si odložil flašku na stůl, dal ruce v bok a vystřelil otázku: „Kráturo, proč jsi dal medailón, který ti svěřil Regulus Back, Pettigrewovi až po Brumbálově smrti?“  
Sirius napůl čekal, že skřítek prohlásí něco o tom, že Brumbálovy smrti si vůbec nevšiml. Nebo že to byla náhoda. Krátura místo toho svěsil uši tak nízko, až se mu skoro obtáčely kolem krku.  
„Krátura nemohl dřív. Krátura se bál, že Brumbál medailón sebere. Krátura musel medailón chránit.“  
„Přesně jak jsem čekal,“ pokýval Moody. Jenomže skřítek ještě neskončil.  
„Regulus přikázal, aby Krátura medailón chránil a aby ho nedal nikomu jinému. Brumbál chtěl medailón Kráturovi sebrat. Krátura musel zabít, Krátura neměl jinou možnost.“  
Chvíli trvalo, než se ta myšlenka skrz uši propracovala až do mozku. Než Removi došlo, co slyší. Než si začal nadávat, proč ho to, sakra, nenapadlo už dávno.  
Moody se poškrábal pod skleněným okem.  
„Tak teda nečekal jsem, že to rozsekneme takhle rychle,“ řekl nakonec.

Pošuk si vzal Kráturu stranou a kuchyň se náhle zdála být výrazně větší.  
„Neublíží mu?“ zajímal se Harry. Pořád ještě měl oči navrch hlavy z toho, že viděl skřítka.  
Remus se zastyděl. Nebyl si jistý, jak přesně mohou vypadat Pošukovy výslechy. Pak si ale vzpomněl, že jich vlastně několik zažil.  
„Bude to v pořádku,“ ujistil Harryho.  
„Tak jo,“ kývl chlapec vážně hlavou. „Mám hlad,“ oznámil.  
„A co bys chtěl?“ zeptal se ho Remus a téměř okamžitě mu došlo, že neumí uvařit prakticky nic.  
„Palačinky,“ rozzářily se Harrymu oči. „Remusi, můžu palačinky?“  
„Reme,“ opravil ho Sirius. „A jasně, že můžeš, Harry.“  
Až do teď se Remus usilovně snažil zapomenout, že tady je. Snad ani neměl vztek. Jen prostě strašně moc netušil, co by s ním vlastně měl dělat. Teď se ovšem přímo nabízela jednoduchá otázka.  
„A kde najdu palačinky?“  
Sirius trochu zachřestil řetězem a hodil si nohu přes nohu.  
„Palačinky se nehledají, ty se smaží.“  
„Nepustím tě,“ odtušil Remus.  
„Ale no tak, vlkodlaku, palačinky nejsou těžký, to zvládneš.“  
„Strávil jsem roky v Azkabanu a ještě předtím mezi magickou spodinou, proč si myslíš, že umím vařit?“  
„Neboj, budu ti radit,“ usmál se široce Sirius a Removi najednou ostře a bolestivě došlo, že ho miluje. 

Podařily se mu. Dokonce i včetně té části, kdy zvedl pánev, švihl s ní a obrátil palačinku ve vzduchu. Harry hýkal smíchy, podobal se Jamesovi víc než kdykoli předtím a Remus si vůbec nebyl jistý, jestli na sebe někdy v životě byl tak pyšný.  
„Škoda, že se na tomhle pitomým ostrově nenosí javorový sirup,“ prohlásil Sirius, zatímco se pokoušel namazat si svázanýma rukama palačinku marmeládou.  
„Co je javorový sirup?“ zeptal se Harry.  
„Ty nevíš… No jasně. Jak bys to mohl vědět? Javorový sirup je strašně dobrá věc,“ začal vysvětlovat Sirius. „Dělá se v Kanadě. To je taková země na severu. Moc hezká, ale kapku studená. Každopádně je to taková sladká šťáva, co teče ze stromů.“  
„Fakt?“  
Harry vykulil oči. Skoro vypadal, že ho to překvapilo víc než existence magie.  
„Fakt,“ kývnul Sirius. „Jednou…“  
Zarazil se a podíval se na Rema.  
Remus měl rád literaturu. A nesnášel klišé. Jenomže tentokrát si tu otázku v Siriově pohledu vážně přečetl. Nebyl dobrý nápad Harrymu něco slibovat. Dokonce nebyl dobrý nápad cokoli slibovat Siriovi.  
Podíval se z jednoho na druhého.  
„Jednou ti to třeba Sirius ukáže. Jestli bude příležitost, jo?“  
Harry nadšeně přikývl. Sirius jen zavřel oči.  
Kuchyní voněly palačinky, pomerančová marmeláda a whisky, kterou se Removi v průběhu procesu výroby potravy povedlo převrhnout.  
„Víte, co to chce?“ zeptal se Remus, zatímco se poměrně úspěšně pokoušel umýt pánev.  
Sirius z něj ani na okamžik nespustil oči a jeho úsměv se ještě rozšířil.  
„Čaj?“ zeptal se.  
Bylo to jako první jarní den. Jako nov a ano, vážně, jako čokoláda. Najednou mu byla ukradená zrazená důvěra, další prasklina v srdci i skutečnost, že ještě pořád může skončit ve drápech mozkomorům. Vzal Siria za ruce a konečky prstů přejel po okovech. Nebyl blázen, nezrušil kouzlo. Jen chtěl vědět, že tam je. Pak se sklonil a políbil klouby prstů odřené od kdovíčeho až do krve.  
„Jo, čaj,“ řekl.  
„Nemáš pocit, že se pořád jen usmiřujeme?“ zašeptal Sirius.  
„Tohle není usmiřování.“  
„A co teda?“  
„Kontrola,“ pousmál se Remus. „Jen si hlídáme, že jsme to pořád my.“  
„Nejsem si jistý, kdo jsem. Mám dojem, že každý den se ráno vzbudím jako někdo jiný. Rozumíš mi? Pokaždé je mi mizerně nějakým novým způsobem.“  
„Jo, rozumím,“ objal ho Remus.  
„A víš, co je úplně nejtrapnější? Děsně si vyčítám, že kvůli Regulovi mi takhle blbě nebylo. A přitom mělo být. Ifi přece nebyla moje rodina.“  
Nevěděl, co odpovědět, a tak zkusil alespoň doufat, že Sirius na odpověď nečeká.  
„Kdo je Regulus?“ ozvalo se tiše z druhé strany stolu.  
Harry je pozoroval velkýma zelenýma očima.  
„Musíme ho dostat pryč,“ řekl Sirius a Removi nezbylo než přikývnout.

Ani jeden z nich nemohl tušit, že bystrozoři obklíčili celý blok. Ale možná, kdyby se Remus doopravdy pozorně soustředil, dokázal by zaregistrovat blížící se mozkomory. Moody měl pravdu, Grimmauldovo náměstí bylo prvním místem, kam ho šli hledat.


	20. Polibek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sountrack: U2: [Love Is All We Have Left](https://youtu.be/5EC7w0m_hR8)
> 
> Tajný soundtrack, protože mám ještě pořád hlavu plnou Sibiře - [Ach synku, synečku](https://youtu.be/XMdOmo7UjK4)
> 
> Moc se omlouvám za zpoždění. Já to teoreticky vzato dopsala včas, ale A3O umřel a já musela ráno do práce:-( Navíc takhle je ta kapitola asi o něco lepší.

Klouzaly po něm jako kapky deště po skle. Minuty. Chvíle odpočítávané do konce jeho života. Nebyly zlé. Jen zbytečné. V koutku duše doufal, že jeho smrt třeba k něčemu bude. Kdysi si přál zachránit život Jamesovi. Pořád si přál zachránit život Jamesovi. Jenomže hrdinská smrt teď byla úplně na hovno. Nic neznamenala. Potřeboval život, protože Harry potřeboval kmotra. A Sirius… potřeboval někoho.  
Sirius měl spoustu lidí. V tom městě, kterém pořád vyprávěl. Remus navzdory snahám kouzelnické veřejnosti měl cosi jako vzdělání a věděl, kde je San Francisco. Možná by o něm dokázal i pár slov říct. Vůbec se ale nepodobalo městu, o kterém mluvil Sirius. V tom jeho bylo teplo, vůně, radost a nakonec vlastně i zima, která se ale dala sdílet.  
Venku na ulici už byla tma, ale stejně bylo možné ve stínech rozeznat jejich obrysy.  
„Potvory vodporný,“ odplivl si Moody a Krátura přičinlivě přiskočil s hadrem na podlahu. „Pořád tam jsou.“  
Mozkomoři obklíčili dům a ten se uzavřel do sebe. Spustila se kouzla, o jejichž existenci neměl tušení ani Sirius. Nikdo se nemohl dostat dovnitř. A nikdo se nemohl dostat ven. Status quo se vším všudy.  
„Nemůžeme tu zůstat furt,“ pokračoval Pošuk. „Musí bejt nějaká cesta ven.“  
Ozvalo se zachřestění.  
„Nejspíš bych to dokázal otevřít. Ale chtělo by to čas a musím být schopný kouzlit,“ zvedl Sirius spoutané ruce do výšky obličeje.  
Nerozvazovali ho. Za žádných okolností a z žádného důvodu. Moody prohlásil cosi o bojových podmínkách a Sirius s ním souhlasil ze všech nejhlasitěji.  
„V knihovně musí o tom medailónu něco být. Máte tu největší sbírku negromantik v Anglii.“  
„Druhou největší. Nebo spíš třetí. Ani nechci vědět, co schraňuje Malfoy.“  
„Hnijem tu zaživa.“  
„Jsou to zatím tři dny, Moody.“  
Remus položil čelo na sklo. Ještě pořád šťastné vzpomínky stačily. Ještě pořád nemizely. Ale Ifigeniiny triky přestávaly fungovat a každý střípek minulosti měl ostré hrany.  
„Nemůžu tam,“ zašeptal a vzápětí ucítil na rameni Siriovu ruku.  
Tohle byl přesně jeden z nich. Zdánlivě šťastný střípkek. Chvíle, kdy moudrý klobouk vykřikl „Nebelvír“. Remus obdivoval odvahu a věrnost a loajalitu a nikdy je obdivovat nepřestal. Jen jich přestal být schopný. Věděl, že by měl vyjít ven, vzdát se a zachránit všechny, co tu byli. Včetně Harryho. Včetně Siria.  
„Nech toho,“ teď ho pro změnu Sirius šťouchl nosem. „Úplně slyším, jak myslíš na to, že bys měl provést nějakou nebelvírskou kravinu. Tohle není chvíle na nebelvírský kraviny. Pro jednou konečně máme čas všechno promyslet, tak bychom ho taky měli využít.“  
„Tvrdils, že se dokážeš dostat ven, Blacku,“ přerušil je Moody.  
„Jo, kývl Sirius a znova u toho zavadil nosem o Removo rameno. „A je možné, že to dokážu i jednosměrně. Tak, abychom my mohli ven a bystrozoři se nedostali dovnitř. Co ale nevím je, jak dlouho vydržím bez medailónu.“  
„Budeme tě hlídat. Navíc jsme ho schovali, nenajdeš…“  
„Sakra, Moody. Znám tenhle barák jak svoje boty. Ta věc je někde nahoře. Proto jste mě přivázali na řetěz, který stačí sotva k začátku schodů. Cítím to. Vím, že to tam je. V momentě, kdy mě rozvážeš a dáš mi hůlku, vás omráčím oba a budu tam.“  
„To bych chtěl vidět, mladej,“ zamumlal Moody.  
Dokonce i Remus pochybovačně zvedl obočí.  
„Tak dobře. Možná ne v momentě. Ale už teď mám tři plány, jak se k němu dostat.“  
„Odůvodněné riziko,“ pokrčil rameny Moody.  
Remus cítil na uchu Siriův dech. Tady bylo teplo, bylo tu co jíst, byla tu čistá voda, postel, ve které se dalo spát, a noci, které někdy nebyly plné zlých snů. Dny, které nebyly plné ledových bloků, do kterých zamrzal až po konečky prstů.  
Pamatovat si není stejné jako prožít.  
Pamatoval si, že to bylo zlé, ale nedokázal si vybavit, jak přesně. Teď to nedávalo smysl. Tady bylo teplo. V tomhle domě, kde si teď zrovna hrál Harry, a u okna, u kterého stál se Siriem, nedávalo smysl, že by se do jedné hlavy, do jednoho zatraceného malého vlkodlačího mozku vešlo tolik beznaděje. Měla se zhroutit vlastní vahou. Možná se právě to děje těm, které políbí mozkomoři. Zhroutí se do jedné malé nekonečné černé díry.  
„Nemůžu zpátky.“  
„Nepůjdeš,“ řekl Sirius. „Ještě je čas. Ještě to nemusíme riskovat.“  
Přikývl a nechal ten čas, který jim ještě zbýval, protékat kolem sebe.

„Co chceš, Petere?“  
V první chvíli její hlas nepoznal. Zněla jinak, když neječela. Jen se za něj zpoza nedbale zataženého závěsu přísně dívala. Roztřásla se mu kolena stejně, jako když se s ní tehdy setkal poprvé.  
„Vy jste obraz, že? Tedy, já vím, že jste, ale potřeboval bych pomoc od obrazu. Prosím, můžete mi pomoc?“  
Už zase drmolil a přál si spolknout slova hned, co je vyslovil.  
„Pch…, odfrkla si, „proč jen museli mít oba moji synové tak příšerný vkus?“  
„Alespoň jsem člověk a ze slušné rodiny,“ pokrčil rameny.  
Nepatrně se jí zvedl koutek úst.  
„S čím ti tedy může starý, přehlížený portrét pomoci?“  
Věděl, že je to pitomý plán a že nebude fungovat. Jenomže tu byli zavření už čtvrtý den a on stále hůř odolával pokušení proplakat každou noc v posteli po Regulovi.  
„Vyklop to, u Merlina!“  
Sáhl do kapsy a vytáhl kartičku z čokoládové žabky. Sirius ještě před blokádou poslal Kráturu, aby jich pro Harryho pár koupil. Peter je rozbalil jednu po druhé a měl štěstí. Byl tam.  
„S portrétem v Bradavicích to nevyšlo, ale mám tohle. Myslíte, že se můžeme zeptat jeho?“  
Paní Blacková probodla obrázek podřimujícího Brumbála pohledem.  
„Tenhle šunt není plnohodnotný portrét. Ani není na plátně.“  
„Nechte si tu diskriminaci, Walburgo,“ otevřel Brumbál jedno oko.  
„Jste jen kousek kartónu, Brumbále. Tuto skutečnost budete muset bohužel přijmout.“  
„Být kouskem kartónu má i své výhody, má drahá. Rozhodně je to příjemnější, než nemoct se hnout ze zdi.“  
„Pch… můj drahý, tady Peter by potřeboval plnohodnotnou informaci. Což je něco, co mu, předpokládám, rozhodně nemůžete dát.“  
„Ne, Walburgo, to se pletete. Mohl bych. Pamatuji si na svůj život velice ostře. Troufnu si dokonce říci, že ostřeji než vy.“  
„Ehm…,“ vložil se mezi ně Peter, „a můžete mi říct, proč jste mi vymazal paměť?“  
„Drahý chlapče,“ povzdechla si kartička, „kdybych ti to chtěl říct, jistě bych ti tu paměť nemazal.“  
Paní Blacková si dala ruce v bok a Peter by byl přísahal, že její oči na vteřinu zazářily jasnou červení.  
„Petere,“ řekla, aniž by spustila pohled z kartičky, „připrav se, prosím, na to, že tohle bude hlasité.“  
Vzápětí zmizela ze svého rámu, objevila se na kartičce, chytila Brumbála za vousy a začala opravdu intenzivně ječet. 

Sirius nebyl zrovna v nejpříjemnější situaci. Na jedné straně sledoval, jak se Remus pomalu hroutí strachy, protože navzdory všemu utěšování bylo jasné, že jednou budou muset vyjít ven mezi mozkomory. Na druhé byl řetěz, který mu poutal zápěstí k sobě a nepustil ho dál než na třetí schod hlavního schodiště. Medailón mu zůstal zažraný pod kůží. Kdo by byl řekl, že vztek je tak návykový? Jako když si děti ve svátečních šatech hrají s bahnem. Bylo to hnusné, špinavé a odporné a přál si to cítit znova. Přál si dívat se na vlkodlaka a místo téhle směsice strachu, něhy, naděje a touhy roztrhat na kusy každého, kdo mu ublíží, cítit něco jednoduchého.  
Napjal ruce a kovová oka zachřestila. Byl za ně vděčný. Ať cítil, co cítil. Ať to bolelo, jak to bolelo. Usmál se a Remus mu úsměv oplatil. Oba seděli u kuchyňského stolu a dívali se na sebe přes skoro nekonečnou řadu špinavých čajových šálků. Tahle chvíle měla šanci přerůst v příjemné sdílené ticho. Pak ovšem dovnitř vtrhl Pettigrew.  
„Mám to,“ vyhrkl. „Mám stopu, která je dobrá. A vážně by nám mohla pomoct. Ona je hlavně moje, ale chtěl bych… Musíme tam. Prosím, musím tam… Pomůže to i tobě, Moony, prosím…“  
„Péťo, zpomal,“ zarazil ho Remus. „Napřed nám řekni, co jsi zjistil.“  
„Já vlastně nic, celé to byla paní Blacková. Já se jí jen chtěl zeptat, netušil jsem, že mi tak pomůže, netušil jsem, že nám vůbec chce pomoct…“  
„Petere!“  
Remus vstal a chytil Pettigrewa za ramena.  
„Posaď se, jo? A řekni nám to hezky popořadě.“  
„Dobře,“ ztěžka polkl, ale sedl si. „Dobře. Sirius koupil Harrymu čokoládové žabky a v jedné byl Brumbálův obrázek. Napadlo mě, že jestli něco mohl vědět jeho velký portrét, možná by něco věděla i kartička. Moc jsem tomu nevěřil, ale chtěl jsem to zkusit. Tak jsem se šel zeptat paní Blackové, jak na to, a ona… Ona to tak nějak vyřídila za mě.“  
„Co že udělala?“ vykulil oči Sirius.  
„No… ona ho příšerně seřvala. Jako toho Brumbála z kartičky. Kdyby už nebyl malinkej, řekl bych, že byl takhle malinkej,“ zašklebil se Pettigrew a Sirius pocítil náhlý záchvat synovské pýchy.  
„On sám si toho pamatuje jen málo, ale přiznal, že existuje vzpomínka, která by nám měla pomoct. Je uložená u Gringottů. Na heslo.“  
„A známe heslo?“  
„Vsadím se, že to bude něco jako citronový bonbón,“ rýpl si Sirius.  
„Těsně vedle,“ řekl Peter. „Pomerančová pralinka.“

Věci se daly do pohybu. Rychleji než by si byl Remus přál, ale Peterovo zjištění ho připravilo o zbytek výmluv. Teď stál v kuchyni, díval se na Siria a pokoušel se mu nějak propašovat do mozku myšlenku, že mu věří. Neodvážil se to vyslovit nahlas. V tuhle chvíli potřebovali mít na své straně i všechny pověry.  
Přistoupil k němu a položil špičku hůlky na okovy. Moody je pozoroval se zachmuřeným výrazem. Ruku měl připravenou k útoku. Peter stál vedle něj a měl dost rozumu na to, aby se nesnažil tvářit výhružně.  
„Mohl bych se dovolávat vznešených citů a prosit tě, abys vytrval ve své věrnosti dobré věci. Pravděpodobně bych zvládl vystřihnout nějaký patřičně patetický projev.“  
„Láme mi srdce, že to opomíjíš,“ ušklíbl se Sirius.  
„Zapřísahám tě, při všem, co je ti drahé, nezraď nás,“ prohlásil Remus a dal si záležet na tom, aby se tvářil naprosto vážně. „Ve jménu lásky, věrnosti a cti tě prosím, buď silný a naslouchej svému srdci. Vím, že v tobě dříme odvaha hodná pravého…“  
„Tak to prrr…,“ ohradil se Sirius. „Nebelvír sem netahej.“  
„Promiň,“ pokrčil Remus rameny. „Nějak mi to tam automaticky sklouzlo.“  
„Věren buď sobě a těm, které miluješ,“ zadeklamoval dramaticky Sirius. „Na jejich obranu pozvedni svůj jasný meč a za ně i polož svůj život.“  
„Jasný meč je blbost,“ ozval se Moody. „A mohli byste vy dva šašci konečně přistoupit k věci?“  
Podívali se na sebe a pokrčili rameny. Odhodlání se stopou úsměvu.  
„Finite incantatem,“ řekl Remus a okovy se rozpustily v obláčku modravého dýmu.  
Sirius si protáhl zápěstí a pak ze stolu zvedl hůlku. Zkusmo s ní zamával vzduchem.  
„Dobře,“ kývl. „Jdeme na to. Vy tři, držte se mě jak klíšťata a neopovažujte se ze mě spustit oči. Tahle kouzla většinou mívají kořen u hlavního vchodu, takže začneme tam.“  
Odhodlaně vešel do chodby. Stačilo ale jen pár kroků a ozval se nepříčetný jekot.  
„Vy idioti, vy pitomci, vy neschopní, špinavý, šílení…,“ paní Blacková kvílela hlasitěji, než když se Remus prvně objevil v domě. „Vy jste ho rozvázali, blázni, hlupáci! Teď tam půjde a…,“ hlas se jí zlomil. „Stejně jako Regulus… To ne… nedopustím…“  
V hale se zablesklo a vchodové dveře se rozletěly dokořán.  
Na okamžik všichni oněměli.  
„Zatraceně, matko,“ vzpamatoval se Sirius jako první. „Musíme ven! Tady budeme jako v pasti.“  
„Ale co Harry?! Nahoře je Harry!“  
Sirius se na něj podíval.  
„Utíkejte,“ zařval Moody. „Postarám se o něj. Bude v pořádku, po něm nejdou.“  
S hůlkami v ruce se vrhli ke dveřím. Ve vzduchu před nimi se zhmotnili tři patroni. Remus si nedokázal vybavit jedinou šťastnou vzpomínku. Jen svíral hůlku a běžel za Siriem.  
„Rozdělte se, já je zdržím. A slibuju, že dám pozor na Harryho,“ rozkázal Moody a vyrazil přímo ke skupince bystrozorů.  
„Stůj, Alastore,“ nařídil jeden z nich. „Nechceme ti ublížit, ale v tomhle vyšetřování už nemáš…“  
Dál Remus neposlouchal. Koutkem oka zahlédl záblesk kouzla. Běžel. Zakopl o obrubník a upadl. Do dlaní se mu zaryl štěrk. Slyšel zvuk hůlky kutálející se po betonu.  
Natáhl se po ní, ale ruka mu zmizela ve stínu.  
Ani je nepotřeboval vidět. Byli všude. Chtěl se postavit, ale přibilo ho to k zemi.  
Ostré zuby a páchnoucí morda. Úplněk. Do široka otevřené mrtvé oči. Vina. Někde nahoře si hrál Harry a on utekl.  
Snažil se myslet na něco hezkého. Třeba na to, jak se Sirus usmíval, když si myslel, že ho nikdo nevidí. Nebo na to, že Peter nezradil. Nebo na to, jak jednou s Jamesem celou noc čistili záchody ve třetím podlaží a dokázali u toho rozesmát i Ufňukanou Uršulu. Na to, že bystrozoři by neublížili dítěti.  
Šťastné vzpomínky mizely jedna po druhé a nahrazovala je studená bezhvězdná tma.  
Položil se na beton rozpálený sluncem. Ani ten teď nedokázal hřát. Pořád jich přibývalo a skláněli se nad ním, protože měli hlad a nebyl tu nikdo, kdo by je dokázal zastavit.  
Zavřel oči. Pevně sevřel víčka a čekal na polibek.  
Když konečně přišel, byl překvapivě něžný a skoro příjemný.

Měl se ohlédnout dřív. Věděl, že se má ohlédnout, ale nemohl ztrácet čas. Chtěl běžet ještě kousek. Když se konečně zastavil a otočil, bylo už pozdě. Okolo Rema se stahoval kruh mozkomorů.  
Meměl čas ani na vulgární kletbu. Bylo jich příliš moc. Víc než by dokázal zvládnout jeden patron.  
„Konečně jste se obtěžovali ven.”  
„Damiene,” nestíhal se ptát, co tady dělá. „Tunelové kouzlo. A pak patrona,” houkl na něj a sám začal kouzlit. „A ty taky,” volnou rukou chytil Pettigrewa za loket a doufal, že pochopí.  
Okolo vlkodlaka se začala zhmotňovat tenoučká stříbřitá vlákna.  
Damien zvedl ruku a napojil se na bariéru. Jemná pavučina zhoustla a Siriovy málem podrazil nohy zpětný náraz, který přišel, když Damien přesměroval svého patrona.  
Pettigrew zvedl hůlku. Vyrazil z ní drobounký stříbrný ptáček a připojil se ke kupoli chránící Rema. Jeho zpětný náraz byl snad ještě silnější než Damienův ocelot.  
Sirius chytil hůlku oběma rukama a jako modlitbu šeptal zaklínadlo. Splétal jedno vlákno k druhému a nezbývalo mu než doufat. Slova zaklínadla přestala dávat smysl.  
Cítil, jak do kupole narážejí oživlé kusy smutku.  
Jedno vlákno k druhému. Remus, Harry, James, Ifi, Damien. Peter a jeho maličký patron, který se jmenoval po Regulovi. Miranda, Ian a všichni ostatní. Máma.  
Pomyslel si cosi o tom, že nezbývá nic než láska a tentokrát měl patos příchuť pravdy.  
Zvedl druhou ruku a přidal svého patrona. Velký zářící pes mu otevřel cestu dovnitř. Remus ležel na zemi a ve tváři měl odevzdaný výraz. Odevzdaný, ne prázdný.  
Sirius si klekl a políbil ho.  
Vlkodlak otevřel oči.  
„Promiň, neodolal jsem,“ ušklíbl se Sirius. „Musíme sebou hodit,“ podal Removi ruku a vytáhl je oba na nohy. „Damien s Peterem do bariéry perou magii, ale dlouho nevydrží.“


	21. Zbraň

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: R.E.M: [Belong](https://youtu.be/HIkTg9y2psw)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moji milí, blížíme se ke konci. Příští kapitola bude poslední (pravděpodobně, tahle povídka si dělá, co chce). Mám z ní trochu hrůzu, protože konec taky může všechno zkazit. U tuhle chvíli si dokonce nejsem jistá, jestli ji zvládnu uveřejnit příští neděli. Třeba se mi to povede, ale pokud ne, prosím o trochu shovívavosti. 1. dubna by tu už měla být určitě.

Sirius si byl naprosto jistý, že budou ještě rádi, pokud s nimi Narcissa jen vyrazí dveře, ale kupodivu k tomu nedošlo. Nedalo se ovšem říct, že by je zachránila příbuzenská láska. Spíš Cissina slabost pro blonďáky a taky to, že Siriova spoluúčast na Remově útěku se ještě nestihla propracovat do novin.  
„Damien Masters,“ uklonil se Damien, dřív než ho Sirius stačil představit, a políbil jí ruku. „Ze San Franciských Matersů.“  
Narcissa překvapeně zamrkala a zachichotala se jako malá.  
„Slyšel jsem, že máte nepřekonatelnou knihovnu, a nedal jsem se odbýt. Já vás prostě musel navštívit, slečno Narcisso.“  
„Paní,“ zapýřila se.  
„Odpusťte,“ usmál se zasněně Damien. „Ale chtěl jsem doufat, že žena vaší krásy by mohla být volná.“  
Za normálních okolností by zřejmě i Narcissa okamžitě pochopila, že jen bohapustě žvaní. Jenomže Damien zařadil nejtvrdší mód svádění. Sirius si pořád pamatoval, jaké to bylo, když mu kdysi přesně tímhle tónem a s tímhle výrazem řekl, že má oči jako hvězdy. To Damien uměl. Když chtěl, připadali jste si jako střed světa a ten nejdůležitější člověk ve vesmíru.  
„Manžel má jednání ve Walesu,“ zasmála se rošťácky. „Ale z toho, prosím, nic nevyvozujte.“  
„To bych si v životě nedovolil,“ zhrozil se. „Vím že se konečky mých prstů budou muset spokojit s pouhým dotekem a s pohlazením kůže jemné jako hedvábí. Tak nádherné a opojně hladké… mluvím samozřejmě o vazbách vašich knih.“  
Narcissa zrudla jako vlčí mák a Sirius jí skoro záviděl. Ještě pořád se mu po těchhle kecech trochu stýskalo. Nebo možná spíš po tom, jak se dokázal na člověka dívat, zatímco ty kraviny pronášel. Když se Narcissa otočila, aby je uvedla dovnitř, Damien na něj lišácky mrkl a nechal místo šarmantní masky vystoupit na povrch své pravé já. Sirius si znovu uvědomil, že si ještě pořád může vybrat. Může si zvolit pozici Damienova milence a vykašlat se na všechny vlkodlaky a jejich kmotřence. Vrátit se zpátky ke starému dobrému vztahovému dramatu, ve kterém byl Damien mistr a ve kterém nikomu nehrozila nekonečně dlouhá polosmrt bez duše. Začínal ten neustálý strach z toho, že se vlkodlakovi stane něco hrozného, nenávidět. Zbytek návštěvy prožil v nekonečné smyčce otázky bez racionálního řešení. Navzdory tomu se mu ale v nestřežené chvíli povedlo nacpat do tašky myslánku. Ještě, že Malfoyovi měli snadno přenosnou kovovou verzi.

„Nevěřili byste, jak rád vás vidím.“  
Vlkodlak vstal z podlahy a okolo něj se rozvířil prach. Chroptící chýše měla přiléhavé jméno, dřevo skřípalo při každém kroku. Sirius ho taky rád viděl. Zdaleka nejvíc proto, že když odsud s Damienem odcházeli, Remus se ještě pořád klepal jako osika. Po tom, co se stalo v Londýně, ho potřeboval mít na očích.  
„Pořád tady z toho na mě jde strach,“ otřásl se Pettigrew. „Čím víc lidí tu bude, tím líp.“  
„Na mě jde strach z místních výchovných metod,“ poznamenal Damien.  
„Brumbál,“ pokrčil Sirius rameny, jako kdyby to všechno vysvětlovalo. Což popravdě vysvětlovalo.  
„Spíš mi řekněte, že to máte,“ obrátil oči v sloup Remus a Sirius si s hrůzou uvědomil, že stačilo tohle jedno blbé gesto, aby se mu začaly samovolně zvedat koutky. Damienův šarm a lichotky byly fajn, ale nikdy z nich na něj nesedal úsměv protékající až do konečků prstů na nohou.  
„Tak máte?“ zeptal se netrpělivě Peter.  
„Máme,“ ujistil ho Damien. „Jak myslánku, tak vzpomínku. A popravdě řečeno i číslo krbu dvou osob z banky a Siriovy sestřenky.“  
„V bance už nepracují skřeti?“ vykulil oči Pettigrew.  
„Co má být na této otázce relevantní?“ zvedl obočí Damien a Pettigrew vzápětí zrudl stejně jako ta Narcissa.  
„Máme všechno a tohle navíc,“ hodil Sirius Removým směrem krabičku s čajem.  
Vlkodlak se rozzářil a téměř současně mávl hůlkou. Voda v kotlíku postaveném na podlaze začala vřít a o několik minut později už mohli všichni čtyři s šálkem (respektive se dvěma otlučenými hrnky, které si mezi sebou předávali) čaje přihlížet tomu, jak do myslánky teče stříbřitá tekutina.  
„Jsi si jistý, že ji chceš vidět?“ zadíval se Remus na Pettigrewa. „Můžeme si vzpomínku prohlédnout a pak ti řekneme.“  
Pettigrew najednou vypadal ještě o hlavu menší. Klepaly se mu ruce a místo, aby se díval na Rema, který na něj mluvil a byl jeho kamarád, sledoval Siria.  
„Já nevím,“ pípl, „nevím, co mě tam čeká. Mohl bych… já vím, že je to hloupé, ale jsi mu podobný a já…“  
Natáhl k Siriovi ruku. Nedalo se dělat nic jiného, než ji stisknout. Sirius nehodlal riskovat, že Regulus vstane z hrobu a znova vytrhá štětiny z jeho oblíbeného koštěte.  
Remus vzal Petera za druhou ruku.  
„Tak jo, půjdeme společně,“ usmál se povzbudivě. „Ať se tam děje, co se děje, jsme s tebou,“ dodal protože mozkomoři s ním očividně otřásli dost na to, aby se dopouštěl stále nových patetických prohlášení.

 _Propadli se do stísněné místnosti, kterou jen zpola osvětlovalo malé okénko vysoko u stropu. Bylo tu šero samo od sebe a vzpomínka barvy ještě ztlumila, i tak ale Removi okamžitě došlo, kde jsou. Tohle by jeden z úkrytů Fénixova řádu. Sám se tam několikrát schoval. Sklep anonymní kancelářské budovy v docích. Už před lety ji určili k demolici, ale majiteli pozemku se pořád nějak nedařilo vyřídit všechno papírování. Byla to příšerná sterilní díra se zelenými stěnami a podlahou ze smradlavého lina, kde by rozhodně nikdy nikdo nehledal čaroděje._  
_Brumbál seděl za stolem a pozoroval Petera pohledem, ve kterém se mísily výčitky a laskavost. I v monochromatických barvách vzpomínky dokázal mít pichlavé oči._  
_„Petere, pokud chceš odmítnout, věřím, že všichni pochopí. Všichni už dávno víme, co je to strach.“_  
_„Já nemám…,“ vzpomínkový Peter polkl. „Mám strach. Víš, co po mně chceš? Regulus se s těmi lidmi znal a oni ho respektovali. I tak se jich bál. Co mám dělat já? Vážně si myslíš, že mi jen tak uvěří?“_  
_„Doufám v to. Oni nejsou jako my. Muži, kteří zabíjí slabé a bezbranné jen tak ze zábavy, nevěří na čest, na přátelství, na lásku… Pro ně bude pochopitelné, že někdo přeběhl k nim. Zejména po té, co dotyčnému bude důrazně naznačeno, jaké jsou další možnosti. Já samozřejmě vím, že správný student z nebelvírské koleje by se raději nechal zabít, než aby zradil své přátele. To ale není věc, kterou by smrtijedi dokázali pochopit. Není to věc, která by je vůbec napadla.“_  
_Současnému Peterovi se zachvěla ruka. Měl pochybnosti. Remus ho chápal. On sám by za přátele dokázal umřít. Ale možná jen proto, že zažil věci, kterých se bál podstatně víc než smrti._  
_„Mám předstírat, že jsem zradil,“ řekla vzpomínka na Petera._  
_„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou Brumbál. „Chci po tobě, abys zradil doopravdy. Musíš nějak dosáhnout toho, aby Potterovi určili strážcem tajemství právě tebe. A potom musíš jejich skrýš prozradit Voldemortovi.“_  
_„Ale já nemůžu… Tím je…“_  
_„Musíš,“ zarazil ho Brumbál. „Petere, prosím, věř mi, že mám jistý plán. Bohužel ti ho pro dobro věci nesmím prozradit. Mohu říct jen jedno - připravil jsem si zbraň. Existuje magie mocnější než cokoli, co Voldemort vůbec zná. Jde jen o to, aby se v pravou chvíli ocitl na tom pravém místě.“_  
_„Ale já… oni mi věří. James mi věří, když…“_  
_„James by na tvém místě udělal, co je třeba.“_  
_Současný Peter stiskl Removu ruku tak silně, až to bolelo._  
_„Ale co když…“_  
_„Petere, riziko, které podstupuješ, je relativně malé ve srovnání s tím, co obětovali jiní. Nebudu tak krutý, abych zmínil jméno, o kterém vím, že by tě zlomilo. Ale zeptám se, skutečně nejsi ochotný podstoupit ani tu trochu rizika?“_  
_Peter (oba Peterové) sklonil hlavu._  
_„Slíbíš mi, že se jim nic nestane?“ zeptal se tichounce Brumbála._  
_„Ne,“ zavrtěl starý čaroděj hlavou. „Udělám proto, co budu moci, ale zcela jistý si být nemůžu. Žijeme v nebezpečné době, Petere. Ovšem můžu ti slíbit, že je to naše nejlepší šance, jak Voldemorta zničit. Ještě před chvílí jsi mi tvrdil, že to přesně to, co chceš.“_  
Vzpomínka skončila a oni se objevili zpět na zaprášené podlaze Chroptící chýše.  
„Souhlasil jsem, já vím, že jo,“ vydechl Peter. Po tváři mu tekly slzy.  
„Zkurvenej manipulativní hajzl,“ ulevil si Sirius.  
Remus měl v hlavě obrovské, nepostižitelné prázdno. Objal Petera.  
„Já vůbec nechápu, co se tam stalo,“ řekl.  
Brumbál byl lotr, ale proč by se snažil takhle okatě zbavit Jamese a jeho rodiny?  
„Mně to přijde docela jasné,“ prohlásil Masters a jediným pohybem ruky odčaroval prach z podlahy, aby se mohl posadit. „Ten váš Voldemort byl prostě na Brumbála až moc silné kafe. Černokněžnický ekvivalent toho, co vždycky pila Ifi. Byl schopnější, chytřejší a možná hrálo roli i to, že byl mladší. Brumbál potřeboval dokonalou zbraň. Něco, co by dokázalo pohnout horami, vysušit moře a tak nějak obecně páchat zázraky.“  
Dramaticky usrkl trochu čaje.  
„Ale nic takového já neumím,“ vyjekl zoufale Peter.  
„Ale jistě že ne, zlatíčko. Tys byl jen… řekněme pružina v pasti. Všichni jsme to slyšeli, připravil si zbraň. Magii silnější než cokoli, co Voldemort zná. Takové prohlášení je samozřejmě nadnesené, patetické a především absolutně chybné z hlediska jakékoli magické teorie, protože…“  
„Damiene,“ vyštěkl Sirius, „k věci, sakra!“  
Blonďák si prohrábl vlasy.  
„My přece o takové zbrani víme,“ řekl tiše. „Pořád existuje. Brumbál si ji schoval. Jeho si schoval.“  
„Do hajzlu!“ Removi došlo, kam míří. „Do hajzlu, do hajzlu, do…“  
Zasekl se na jediné nadávce, protože na tohle žádné slovo nestačilo.  
„Já ničemu nerozumím,“ pípl Peter a otřel si nos do rukávu.  
„Harry,“ ozval se Sirius. „Magie rodinných konstelací.“  
„Přesně tak,“ navázal Masters. „I vy s tím vaším pochybným středoškolským vzděláním jste pochopili, že za tím nejspíš bude magie rodinných konstelací. Magie krve, magie oběti, magie, ve které je oběť vlastního života nejvyšší existující hodnotou. Je víc než pravděpodobné, že jeden z rodičů se za Harryho obětoval. Brumbál si to možná i nějak pojistil. A nesobecká oběť projede černou magií jak nůž máslem.“  
„Ale to by znamenalo, že Brumbál věděl, že James a Lily umřou,“ zavzlykal Peter.  
„Ne,“ odtušil ledově Remus. „To by znamenalo, že Brumbál chtěl, aby umřeli. A taky to znamená, že Harryho v týhle zkurvený zemi nenechám už ani den.“


	22. Spálit zemi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Sonny Rhodes: [Firefly – Ballad Of Serenity](https://youtu.be/7DiWxcilWtU)

Intelektuálně Remus chápal, že Chroptící chýše představuje ideální úkryt. Dokonce o ní tehdy (zdálo se to tak dávno) po propuštění z Azkabanu i krátce uvažoval. Jenomže i při samotném pomyšlení na tu zatracenou barabiznu se mu sevřel žaludek a on div nezačal zvracet vzpomínky.  
Teď tu trávil celé dny. Zavřený ve společnosti Petera, který se pořád dokola omlouval za to, že se opovážil věřit statečnému, moudrému, šlechetnému, laskavému a neomylnému vůdci Fénixova řádu.  
Sirius a Damien vyrazili sehnat Moodyho a zjistit, co se stalo s Harrym. Removi pomalu ale jistě začínaly téct nervy.  
„Zmlkni, Péťo,“ utrhl se na něj.  
Napůl čekal, že začne nabírat. Ve škole by to udělal a Remus by si vzápětí začal připadat příšerně provinile. Teď by to nejspíš bylo ještě horší. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že za půlku vzteku může žárlivost.  
Jenomže jeho kamarád už byl dospělý. Kulatější a s počínajícími kouty.  
„Když já vůbec nevím, co mám dělat,“ svěsil Peter hlavu a trochu zakašlal. Všichni kašlali, bylo tu strašně moc prachu. „Já vím, že nejsem zrádcovskej hajzl a věř mi, že je strašně fajn to vědět, ale když ono to není dost. Já to pořád udělal. Pořád za to můžu. Mohl jsem být lepší. Chytřejší nebo zbabělejší. Já nevím. Nemuselo se to stát.“  
Remus se na něj díval a chápal každé slovo.  
„Poslal jsi mi vzkaz, myslím tehdy. Pochyboval jsi. Chtěl ses poradit.“  
„Očividně to nepomohlo.“  
„Ignoroval jsem tě. Myslel jsem, že mi nevěříte. Protože jsem vlkodlak. Měl jsem vztek. Neodpověděl jsem ti a druhý den se to stalo. Takže moje vina je to taky.“  
Peter ho probodl pohledem.  
„Neblbni. Nevíš, co by se stalo.“  
„Což ty taky nevíš.“  
„Třeba je někde svět, kde se nic z toho nestalo. Kde všichni měli rozum a tak.“  
„Jo, jmenuje se Amerika a Harry tam bude vyrůstat.“  
Peter se široce usmál.   
„Postaráš se o něj, že jo?“  
Remus přikývl.  
„Tak jo. A já budu v pořádku,“ řekl Péťa. „Ono to nějak půjde. Když už teď vím, co přesně se stalo a tak.“  
Kousek od Chroptící chýše, nahoře ve své věži, Sybila Trelawneyová ztuhla a před jejíma očima se začala ovíjet budoucnost. Tohle byl ten příjemnější z druhů transu. Tišší a chutnající po sherry. Nikdy při něm nemluvila, takže nikdo nevěděl, co vlastně vidí.   
_Viděla, jak Peter leží na hliněné podlaze venkovské stodoly. Třásl se a obličej měl zalitý potem. Z ucha mu vytékal pramínek krve. Vedle něj klečel Alastor Moody._   
_„Zničili jsme ho, to byl čtvrtý,“ řekl Moody a ukázal Peterovi prsten, ve kterém byl zasazen prasklý kámen. Pak mluvil dál. Ale to už Sybila přestala poslouchat, protože dokázala respektovat cizí soukromí._

„Co že jsi udělal?“  
Removi se sevřely pěsti a měl sto chutí praštit přímo do zdi. Navzdory tomu, že si pořád pamatoval, že jsou výrazně tvrdší než vypadají.  
„Jsou to jeho opatrovníci.“   
Taky by si mohl bouchnout do Moodyho.  
Židle zaskřípala, jak se bystrozor zkusil odsunout a Remus ucítil na rameni Siriovu ruku.  
Ano, jistě. Věděl, že Pošuka potřebují a že bez něj pravděpodobně nemají šanci. A dokonce byl i ochotný uznat, že se starý bystrozor zachoval rozumně. Než jim prozradil, kde Harry je, nechal si předložit všechny důkazy a pak se několik hodin vrtal v každém detailu Mastersovy teorie. Remus jeho opatrnost oceňoval a na jeho místě by udělal to samé. Ale, sakra, nikdy by nestrčil Harryho zpátky k Dursleyovým.  
„Moody,“ řekl Sirius rozvážně a ještě jednou stiskl Removo rameno, „v tuhle chvíli potřebujeme vědět jednu věc, věříte nám? Necháte nás Harryho odvést?“  
Bystrozor svraštil čelo. Remus ho téměř chápal. Kdysi dávno si také myslel, že Brumbál je mocný kouzelník, který vždy svědomitě stojí na straně dobra.  
„Chtěl z něj udělat zbraň, Alastore,“ řekl potichu. „Zabil Jamese a Lily jen, aby měl zbraň proti Voldemortovi.“  
Na okamžik si Remus představil, že by byl Brumbál stále naživu. Jak by se asi začal ospravedlňovat. Jak by vysvětloval, že Voldemort byl čiročiré a temné zlo, které musí být zastaveno za jakoukoli cenu. Díval se Moodymu přímo do tváře a doufal, že neřekne to samé.   
„Nechám vás ho odvíst,“ řekl konečně Pošuk. „Umetu vám cestičku. Postarám se, abyste se všichni dostali z Anglie. Pro všechny případy nechci vědět, kam pojedete, ale mám jednu podmínku.“  
„A to?“  
„Ten krám. Ten zatracenej medailón, co kvůli němu zařval mladej Black. Nevím, co je to zač, ale nemělo by to existovat. A vsadím se, že ten přemoudřelej blonďák ví, jak to zlikvidovat. Nechci to ve svým rajónu. Nechci ani, aby to někdo strčil do sklepa na Oddělení záhad. Takovej bazmek se pohřbít nenechá. Zbavte mě toho jednou pro vždy a já vás nechám odejít i s Harrym.“  
„Sirie?“ otočil se Remus a doufal, že mu v hlase není slyšet strach.  
Sirius se ale jen ušklíbl.  
„Milerád,“ řekl. 

Grimmauldovo náměstí se utápělo ve tmě. Bylo tak pozdě, že dokonce i v Londýně bylo ticho. Číslo dvanáct se jako vždy skrývalo před očima obyčejných smrtelníků. Bystrozoři dům zběžně prohledali a vzápětí urychleně opustili. Sídlo plné prastaré a černé magie, ke kterému v dané chvíli držel klíče pološílený portrét mrtvé ženy, bylo moc i na elitní kouzelnickou jednotku.   
Trvalo to několik dní, ale Damien konečně poslal sovu. Ve vzkazu se psalo, že už ví, s čím mají tu čest.   
„Taky mohl přijít za námi,“ ušklíbl se Remus.   
Blonďák se objevil na schodech. Podzim se už začínal hlásit a za čarodějem vlál dlouhý kožený plášť.  
Sirius neodpověděl. Mrzelo ho, že Remus žárlí. Ale v tuhle chvíli to nebylo relevantní. Stejně jako Damienovy sklony k teatrálnosti a skutečnost, že vzduch se ani nepohnul a za efektním vlněním pláště nemohlo být nic jiného než magie.  
„Myslím, že vím, co to je,“ řekl Damien nezvykle vážně. „A miluju tě, Hvězdičko. Měl bys to vědět pro případ, že se tu něco podělá.“  
Políbil Siria na tvář a pokračoval: „Je to viteál, předmět obsahující kus duše. Hnusně černá magie. Špinavá. Na to, abys ho vytvořil, musíš být zatraceně dobrej kouzelník a navrch ještě vrah, protože nic než vražda duši nerozštěpí. Ten, kdo si ho udělá, riskuje vlastní duševní zdraví a lidskost obecně. Má to ale i svoje výhody. Dokud viteál existuje, nemůže jeho tvůrce doopravdy umřít.“  
„Takže Brumbál měl nakonec pravdu,“ povzdechl si Sirius. „Ten šašek se vážně může vrátit.“  
„Jen další důvod, proč odsud dostat Harryho,“ zaťal zuby Remus. „Je první po kom půjde.“  
„Budu si muset promluvit s tím vaším Moodym. Snažil jsem se změřit procento duše v medailónu a zdá se mi, že to není polovina. Čímž chci říct, že ten váš Voldemort měl nejspíš viteálů víc.“  
„Dá se nějak zjistit kolik?“ zpozorněl Peter.  
„Pojďme se soustředit na to, jak se zbavit tohohle,“ zarazil ho Sirius. Svědily ho ruce. Potřeboval, aby ta věc co nejdřív zmizela z povrchu zemského.   
Damien pokrčil rameny a zvedl si límec kabátu.  
„Baziliščí jed, pokud ho zvládneš sehnat. Některé magické zbraně. Pokud bychom někde poblíž našli sopku, nejspíš by si s ním poradila. A samozřejmě zložár, pokud chceš být vážně dramatický.“  
Sirius se zadíval na dům, kde vyrůstal. Na dům, kde vyrůstal Regulus. Na dům, kde ho otec učil, že slabí, bezbranní, hloupí nebo prostě jen ti, co měli smůlu, jsou tu leda tak proto, aby se po jejich hlavách lezlo výš. Na dům, kde mu matka vtloukala do hlavy, že čistá krev má větší cenu než statečnost, vzdělání, přátelství nebo inteligence. Kdyby tam zůstal, možná by si taky myslel, že vítězství ve velké slavné válce mezi černou a bílou stojí za jakoukoli cenu. Ani nevěděl, na které straně by stál. Představil si Siria Blacka, který zvedá hůlku a vysloví smrtící kletbu. Zelený záblesk zasáhne Bellatrix, Lucia, samotného Voldemorta, Severuse, Brumbála, Andromedu, Rema… Představil si sám sebe, jak říká Harrymu, že musí jít a zabít Pána zla. Představil si, jak on sám zabíjí Harryho.  
Najednou jistojistě věděl, že neexistuje žádný možný svět, ve kterém by z tohohle zatracenýho černýho šlechtitelskýho cirkusu neodešel.  
„Já byl vždycky drama queen,“ řekl pomalu. „Pojďme ten barák vypálit do základů.“

Bylo zvláštní vstoupit tam naposled. Jisté charakteristiky domova to pořád mělo. Dokonce se různě po domě skrývalo i pár hezkých vzpomínek. Skříň s famfrpálovými potřebami. Divadlo s loutkami, pro které kdysi matka ušila kostýmy. Jídelna, kde se občas i smáli, knihovna s křeslem, kde vždycky sedával otec a někdy Siriovi s Regulem vyprávěl příběhy o Salazaru Zmijozelovi. Sirius se rozhodl a najednou chtěl rozhodnutí odvolat. Nejspíš by i mohl. Něco by vymysleli.   
„Nemůžeme tu Kráturu nechat,“ ozval se Peter.   
„Promluvíš s ním? Tebe možná poslechne.“  
Peter jen kývl. Sirius se zastyděl, že si na skřítka nevzpomněl hned. Možná neměl tušení, co s ním budou dělat, ale to neznamenalo, že by ho chtěl nechat upéct.   
Naházel do batohu několik věcí, které stály za záchranu. Regulův deník, pár knížek, poslední zbývající lahev otcovy whisky…   
„Neeee, nemůžu opustit svou paní!“  
Peter Kráturu očividně našel a uplakaný jekot Siriovi připomněl poslední věc, kterou bylo třeba udělat. Poslední osobu.   
Sešel do haly a rozhrnul závěsy.  
Probodla ho pohledem.  
„Okamžitě se přiznej. Tenhle výraz znám!“  
Potlačil touhu začít tvrdit, že on rozhodně nic, že za všechno může Regulus. Dokonce by to vlastně i byla pravda.  
„Chystám se podpálit dům, matko. Vždycky jsi říkala, že to jednou udělám,“ dodal se smutným úsměvem, který se odrazil i v její tváři.  
„Abys zničil tu věc,“ odtušila.  
„Ano. Ale ty tu nemusíš zůstat. Jasně, permanentní ulpění, ale můžeme přinést plátno a ty se přestěhuješ.“  
„Neříkej jasně, Sirie, zní to plebejsky.“  
„Matko!“  
„Nehodlám se dívat, jak se můj syn peleší s vlkodlakem,“ odsekla.  
„A kdybych se pelešil s Damienem?“  
„Ale prosím tě… Myslíš, že nevidím vlastnímu synovi až do žaludku? Vždycky jsi měl slabost pro špinavé, nechutné křížence. Jen si odjeď do té své Ameriky a dál tam dělej rodině ostudu.“  
„Matko já…“  
„Nech mě alespoň v klidu umřít, když už jsi mě nenechal v klidu žít,“ zaječela.  
„Už jsi mrtvá,“ zaječel zpátky.  
„Tím spíš.“  
„Jak chceš,“ procedil mezi zuby a otočil se. Tady nebylo co zachraňovat.  
„Sirie!“  
Nehodlal jí věnovat pozornost.  
„Sirie, prosím,“ jekot změkl.   
„Co chceš?“  
„Ta věc, co nosíš… ta odporná, ostudná, mudlovská…, zatvářila se jako by měla kousnout do citrónu, „bunda. Slib mi, že už si ji nikdy nevezmeš na sebe. Kouká ti půlka zad, ještě si uženeš zánět ledvin.“

Zložár je těžké kontrolovat, ale zkušený kouzelník to dokáže. Pro pět zkušených kouzelníků to byla hračka. Plameny olizovaly oblohu. Braly na sebe podobu fantastických nestvůr a Sirius měl chuť začít se při pohledu na ně hystericky smát. Většina se podobala hadům. Bylo to docela stylové. Damien, Remus a Moody je krotili hůlkami. Sirius a Peter ale udělali několik kroků kupředu. Oni dva se potřebovali rozloučit.  
Oheň pálil do tváře.  
Peter jen stál a něco šeptal plamenům. Slovům nebylo rozumět. Neměla rytmus, což možná byla škoda, protože Regulus měl pro poezii slabost. Ale zas na druhou stranu, Sirius očividně netušil, pro co všechno má jeho bratr slabost.  
„Omlouvám se,“ řekl ohni. „Asi jsem tě měl znát líp.“  
Peter se otočil a pokrčil rameny.  
Sirius se zadíval přímo do své minulosti. Rozpadala se na prach. Přestávala mít moc.  
„Fakt se omlouvám,“ zopakoval.  
Další slova ho nenapadala. Sundal si svou oblíbenou koženou bundu a hodil ji do plamenů. Vážně byla moc krátká.  
Zhluboka se nadechl. Ve vzduchu byl cítit popel a začátek podzimu. Touhle dobou bývaly v San Francisku nádherné západy slunce.  
Otočil se a usmál se na ty dva, mezi kterými se nemusel rozhodovat, protože pro jednou měla matka pravdu.  
„Myslím, že je čas jet domů,“ řekl.


	23. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soundtrack: Scott McKenzie: [San Francisco](https://youtu.be/7I0vkKy504U)

Byla to párty a konala se na střeše, protože se všichni shodli, že střecha s luxusním výhledem na Pacifik je tím nejlepším možným místem na párty. Samozřejmě s výjimkou temného viktoriánského obýváku. Byl to taky pohřeb, přestože neměli rakev a nebožku (přesně tak, jak chtěla) spálili ještě v Anglii. A byly to vlastně i narozeniny, protože malá Ifigenie se Mirandě s Ianem narodila jen tři týdny po smrti té velké.  
Konalo se to každý rok a všichni (s výjimkou dětí do deseti let) museli mít vysoké podpatky, protože Ifi se kdysi obtěžovala zajít za právníkem a přesně tohle nechat napsat do své závěti.   
Sirius se posadil na okraj střechy, spustil nohy do prostoru a dovolil si svou každoroční chvíli stesku. Slunce zapadalo do oceánu a nad obzor se poskládaly pruhy barev. Líbilo se mu vědomí, že vší té vody je zatraceně moc a že za ní je ještě zatraceně moc země a pak další voda a pak teprve Anglie. Přál si, aby tu byla Ifi a aby jí to mohl říct. I když věděl, že tu někde je Remus a že zrovna on by to taky pochopil.  
„Sirie, ať mi ty holky dají pokoj,“ přicupital Harry. Letos už podruhé mohl obout podpatky. Nicméně nevypadalo to, že se na nich naučí chodit.  
„Sedni,“ usmál se Sirius. „A povídej, co ti ty dvě zase provedly?“  
„Chtějí si hrát na piráty!“  
Harry se posadil a Sirius mu dal ruku kolem ramen. Čistě pro případ, že by se chlapec rozhodl padat. Dole byly rozkvetlé zahrady. Polovina dam a nejmíň tři pánové tu měli ve vlasech zapletené květiny.  
„A na tom je něco špatného?“  
„Já jsem to… tento… hendikepovanej,“ Harry prudce zakomíhal nohou do prostoru a zelená lodička se poroučela do hlubin. Červená vydržela.  
„Koukám, že nebelvírské barvy nepadají,“ ozvalo se za nimi. „Zatracený krámy, vůbec se v tom nedá chodit.“  
Remus se posadil k nim a okamžitě si sundal střízlivé nizoučké sandály, které jen tak tak dosahovaly požadovaných čtyř centimetrů.  
Sirius mávl hůlkou a nebohá zmijozelská bota se vrátila z výletu mezi jasmínové keře. Zachytila se v ní větvička se dvěma květy.  
„A Bellatrix říká, že bych měl předstírat, že mám dřevěnou nohu,“ postěžoval si Harry.  
Damien usoudil, že Bellatrix je moc hezké jméno pro holčičku a že to, jak tím Siria naštve, je už jen příjemný bonus.  
„Myslíš, že bychom ti měli pořídit papouška?“ zeptal se Sirius a pokusil se zastrčit jasmínovou větvičku Removi za ucho.  
„Myslím, že neměli,“ ozval se okamžitě Remus a jasmín odletěl tam, odkud přišel.  
Východní obloha začínala mít inkoustově modrou barvu a v kterýkoli jiný den by už byl čas, aby Harry šel spát.  
„Já nechci papouška,“ ozval se Harry.  
„A co bys chtěl?“  
Harry se zadíval na moře. Kousek odsud bylo molo, ze kterého na jaře vyráželi pozorovat velryby. Viděli keporkaka vyskočit s otočkou nad hladinu. Dva keporkaky! Dole v přístavu taky byla cukrárna, kde měli patnáct druhů zmrzliny. A hospoda se slušným pivem, které chutnalo i vlkodlakovi.  
„Já vlastně nevím,“ zamyslel se Harry. „Asi nic.“  
Ve vzduchu se komíhaly tři nohy obuté v lodičkách a tři bosé.  
Každý z nich si něco přál. Sirius chtěl zpátky Ifi. Remus doufal, že se teď už Peter konečně vykašle na hon za viteály, protože ten čtvrtý ho málem zabil. Harry ve skutečnosti chtěl papouška, ale po zkušenostech s morčetem i on chápal, že Krátura domácí mazlíčci nejdou dohromady.  
V tuhle chvíli ale stačilo, že tu sedí, cítí sůl ve vzduchu a sledují západ slunce. Za chvíli se možná zvednou a dají si whisky, pivo a kus dortu. Nebo je taky ještě před tím najdou Ifi s Bellou a vypukne peklo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moc děkuji všem, co povídku četli (a taky dávali kudos a komentovali). Sebekriticky přiznávám, že tohle byl dárek víc pro mě než pro gleti, protože jsem si šíleně užívala, že zase jednou píšu fan fiction zrovna o těhle dvou.  
> Děkuji také celému Ambivaletnímu spolku, který mi byl velkou inspirací, podporou, cukrem a bičem.   
> Moc se omlouvám za všechny překlepy a pravopisné chyby. Vím, že tam jsou a průběžně se je snažím opravovat, ale moc se mi to nedaří. Fakt by to sneslo betu (významné pomrkávání).


End file.
